


Alla Conquista del Grande Re

by Menticide



Series: Breaking the Rules [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exes, Fluff and Angst, Friendhip, Hand & Finger Kink, Improper use of Outwear, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Face-Fucking, Nudes, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom, Public Display of Affection, Riding, Rimming, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Smoking, Voyeurism, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menticide/pseuds/Menticide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi analizzò con lo sguardo Oikawa, “L'ultima volta sarebbe dovuta essere una cosa da una botta e via,” disse con voce bassa, mancando di convinzione.<br/>Le labbra di Oikawa si contrassero in un ghigno e le mosse più vicino, ad un soffio da quelle di Iwaizumi. “Purché non si tratti di una relazione seria, che differenza potrebbero mai fare una notte o due?”<br/>{ITALIAN TRANSLATION}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Re Pomposo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conquering the Great King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301085) by [SuggestiveScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe). 



> E' la prima traduzione che posto su AO3, quindi non ho la più pallida idea di cosa stia facendo (?)
> 
> Questa fanfiction è la traduzione di "Conquering the Great King" di SuggestiveScribe e non mi appartiene. La sottoscritta si impegna solamente alla traduzione in Italiano dei suoi lavori, previa autorizzazzione della legittima autrice. Io sono Sba' e mi auguro di essere all'altezza di questo compito. °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° Ringrazio inoltre Nina, inesauribile fonte di saggezza e partner in crime (e sostenitrice convinta del termine "culo" :^)) , la quale si offerta per il bettaggio del capitolo, incurante del pericolo upupupΨ(ﾟ∀ﾟ)Ψ

 

  
 

 

 

Iwaizumi lo teneva d’occhio ormai da un pezzo.  
  
Di solito faceva la sua comparsa nei giorni di Giovedì e Venerdì. La sua sfarzosa presenza era a dir poco eccessiva per quel bar scarsamente illuminato. Ogni qual volta che faceva il suo ingresso—diavolo, ogni qual volta che camminava anche solo per dirigersi verso il retro del locale per usare il bagno—, faceva breccia attraverso le indolenti spirali di fumo e la pessima illuminazione aranciognola, come se non fosse minimamente infastidito dalla atmosfera opprimente del locale. Il fumo e le ombre si aprivano di fronte a lui, accentuando il suo sorriso luminoso da far male ed il portamento distinto, quasi fosse stato un fottuto Mosè nel bel mezzo di un tugurio.

Iwaizumi sedeva all’angolo di un piccolo tavolo in solitudine, proprio come piaceva a lui. Con il nodo della cravatta allentato, un bicchiere di whiskey di fronte a sé ed una sigaretta, poté finalmente rilassarsi da quella che era stata una faticosa settimana di lavoro.

Si portò la sigaretta alle labbra inalando profondamente, percependo il calore ed una pungente sensazione che correva lungo la gola, fino ad inondare i suoi polmoni. Rilasciò il fumo dalle narici, sbirciando attraverso l’instabile velo di fumo lo sgradevole moccioso seduto al bancone del bar.

Iwaizumi pensò “moccioso”, sebbene la differenza d’età fra i due non dovesse essere troppo grande. Tuttavia, c’era qualcosa in lui...qualcosa che sembrava urlare in lontananza “marmocchio viziato” od “odiosa testa di cazzo” rendendo imperativo per Iwaizumi il dovere di considerarlo alla stregua di un bambino.

Iwaizumi lo osservò intento a parlare con un altro uomo di qualche anno più grande, avvenente e ben piazzato. Il ragazzo aveva l’abitudine di strizzare gli occhi quando rideva, di sfiorare le spalle altrui e di inclinare il suo bicchiere, bagnandone il vetro tutt’intorno mentre gli altri parlavano.

La sua risata era una sorta di gorgheggio che da toni semi-alti scorreva all’interno della sua gola in note gutturali, il tutto con la stessa identica spavalderia di cui dava prova il suo sorriso. La sua voce si alzava per poi abbassarsi, passando da gemiti infantili a placide fusa. Era palesemente incantevole quando sorrideva o quando instaurava un contatto visivo con qualcuno, ma questo ovviamente sembrava saperlo già.

Sì piegò, sussurrando. Le spalle forti e scolpite si muovevano al di sotto della camicia inamidata, le labbra esalavano lievi sospiri sopra l’orecchio dell’uomo. Poi sorrise, ritirandosi, spingendo il suo sgabello con l’interno delle ginocchia.

Gli occhi di Iwaizumi abbandonarono le sue spalle, muovendosi lungo il suo corpo. Il giovane era atletico e si atteggiava come se possedesse la perfetta padronanza del proprio corpo. Le sue gambe erano  _lunghe_  e la sua altezza nulla di cui burlarsi. Il modo in cui teneva sollevato il mento dava l’impressione che fosse abituato a guardare le persone con aria di sufficienza.

Si diresse verso il bagno, presumibilmente prima di tornare a casa con Suit Numero 4. I suoi occhi color cioccolato carezzarono Iwaizumi quando nel girarsi decisero di soffermarsi brevemente sul viso di Iwaizumi. Quest’ultimo ricambiò lo sguardo, sbattendo gli occhi nel più disinteressato dei modi.

La testa del ragazzo ebbe un impercettibile scatto, un moto dettato dal subconscio di coloro che tendevano a farsi ricadere la frangia di fronte agli occhi. La perfezione di ciascuna ciocca di capelli suscitava in Iwaizumi il desiderio di agguantarli e tirarli, dando al ragazzo uno strattone sufficiente a farlo cadere.

Iwaizumi bevette un sorso di whiskey.

Certo, il giovane era affascinante – gli occhi di Iwaizumi lo seguirono, senza che lui stesso se ne accorgersene—ma Iwaizumi non aveva semplicemente la pazienza per occuparsi di un cazzone ipocrita, anche se si fosse trattato di solo sesso.

Il ragazzo fece ritorno ripulendo il proprio cappotto e, fatto un cenno all’uomo d’affari, i due se ne andarono.

Iwaizumi li osservò mentre abbandonavano il locale, soffiando la sua sigaretta.

Anche se aveva davvero voglia di vedere quelle spalle, nude.

#

Iwaizumi non lo vide per una settimana. Si sedette al solito angolo, pelle verniciata di un rosso di cattivo gusto che squittiva sotto il suo peso e fumo stagnante che mulinava in un moto di frustrazione ad ogni suo movimento.

Le luci soffuse giallo-aranciate ed il bancone in legno scuro aiutarono Iwaizumi a ritrovare subito la serenità. Si domandò in maniera vaga se sarebbe caduto nel vizio dell’alcool, ma respinse quel pensiero con un gesto della mano e si accese una sigaretta.

 

Iwaizumi era al suo secondo whiskey quando il Re Pomposo fece il suo ingresso dalla porta. Iwaizumi cercò di non manifestare tutto il suo astio mentre lo osservava al di sopra dei bordi del suo bicchiere, mentre quest’ultimo, con voce fin troppo allegra, disturbava la quiete dell’ambiente che Iwaizumi amava così tanto.

Quel giorno indossava dei pantaloni neri, scarpe lustre del medesimo colore ed una camicia a maniche lunghe di una tonalità simile a lilla con due bottoni slacciati. Una sottile cintura nera cingeva la sua camicia all’interno dei pantaloni, costringendo Iwaizumi a notare il magro vigore esercitato dai suoi fianchi.

Iwaizumi  quasi  roteò gli occhi all’indietro senza volerlo. Pensandoci bene, non ricordava di aver mai visto il Re Pomposo con una giacca elegante, e ancora più di rado con una  _cravatta_ , quasi fosse troppo nobile persino per indossare un completo.

Iwaizumi fece schioccare la lingua contro il palato ed il suono riecheggiò all’interno del suo bicchiere prima ancora che potesse bere un sorso del suo contenuto.

L’osservò mentre intratteneva il pubblico. E con “intrattenere il pubblico” intendeva “essere abbordato da qualsiasi soggetto gay presente nel locale e forse anche da qualche etero”.  Non doveva assolutamente affaticarsi per attirare l’attenzione, era una cosa che gli veniva naturale. Era raggiante, il suo sorriso splendeva talmente tanto da lacerare l’oscurità, riuscendo addirittura a far strizzare gli occhi ad Iwaizumi – o la sua era semplicemente una smorfia?

Iwaizumi voleva polverizzare quel suo sorriso fra le lenzuola di un letto; voleva osservare Mister Meraviglia alzare lo sguardo verso di lui mentre lo supplicava. Voleva vedere le sue spalle ed il suo corpo vacillare sotto di lui in completa sottomissione—  
 

Il cuore di Iwaizumi perse qualche colpo per poi cominciare a battere più forte di prima.

_Oh_.  
 

Iwaizumi sospirò tra sé e sé, passandosi una mano fra i capelli e permettendo ai suoi occhi di posarsi verso la zona opposta del bar. Sentiva una sorta di calore in aumento. Calore ed un disperato senso di desiderio.

Da quanto tempo non accadeva?

Iwaizumi scacciò via quella sensazione. Scosse  _visibilmente_ la testa, esalando del fumo dalla bocca in maniera esaustiva. No. Non sarebbe stato uno dei tanti ad ammirare quel soggetto come se sedesse su un piedistallo.

Ad un certo punto Iwaizumi schiacciò il mozzicone della sua sigaretta, recuperandone un'altra. Penzolò indolentemente dalla sua bocca, prima che Iwaizumi contraesse le labbra, riportandola all'attenzione mentre l'accendeva. Chiuse gli occhi al primo tiro, aprendoli di nuovo una volta che il fumo ebbe sommerso lo spazio di fronte a lui.

Per poco non trasalì quando vide il Moccioso fissarlo dalla sua postazione. Era girato, il corpo sinuosamente disteso contro il bancone del bar e le gambe accavallate in sua direzione. Sorrise con delizia. Soavemente, quasi.

Iwaizumi ricambiò lo sguardo con espressione assente, poi sparò dell’altro fumo di fronte al suo viso.

Una sorta di fremito attraversò il viso dell'altro. Irritazione? Stupore?  Il suo volto era in grado di dissimulare quel che poco che bastava a vanificare ogni tentativo di Iwaizumi di capire, ma fu quasi compiaciuto di aver scalfitto in parte quella maschera fatta di apparenze. Tuttavia trattenne un sorriso, prestando di nuovo attenzione al suo whiskey. Dopo un lungo momento,  udì una voce squillante che Iwaizumi ben sapeva appartenere a Signor Sfarzosità, mentre chiedeva un altro drink ed inventava battute di pessimo gusto.

Trascorsero altri lunghi minuti. Poi, una voce gentile, “Um...scusami.”

Iwaizumi spostò lo sguardo. Alzandolo vide un uomo in giacca sportiva ed occhiali in piedi di fianco al suo tavolo. Aveva una birra in entrambe le mani, leggermente sollevate, “Mi chiedevo se potessi unirmi a te?”

Iwaizumi sorrise, “Certo,” rispose.

L'uomo spinse la birra verso di lui. In realtà, ad Iwaizumi non piaceva la birra. Sapeva di urina annacquata - povera di pipì, ma abbondante in fatto di acqua— e bollicine. L’accettò in ogni caso.

“Ti ho visto venire ogni tanto,” disse l'uomo, puntando gli occhi in quelli di Iwaizumi per poi distogliere lo sguardo nervosamente.

“Ah,” rispose Iwaizumi sistemandosi di fronte al tavolo per cogliere una migliore angolazione del nuovo arrivato. Aveva i capelli castani acconciati con una riga in mezzo e gli occhiali che coprivano i suoi occhi verdi. Era estremamente grazioso. Il sorriso nervoso e la voce gentile erano tutte caratteristiche molto attraenti agli occhi di Iwaizumi. “Sì. Vengo qui spesso dopo il lavoro.”  _Molto spesso,_  ma Iwaizumi non sentiva il bisogno di mettere in evidenza la cosa.

“Oh,” disse l'altro, trafficando con la sua birra sul tavolo, “di cosa ti occupi?”

“Dirigo una casa editrice,” rispose Iwaizumi, respingendo le immagini di lavoro che riaffiorarono all'interno della sua mente. Stava cercando di dimenticare il casino che aveva sparpagliato su tutta la scrivania.

“Wow, impressionante,” cinguettò con ammirazione, gli occhi spalancati. “Oh, sono Yamashiro Yuki," balbettò di colpo. “Mi son dimenticato di fare le dovute introduzioni...” Sul viso di Yamashiro si fece largo un rossore genuino.

Iwaizumi sorrise, con occhi calorosi quanto la sua espressione. “Non c'è problema. Io sono Iwaizumi. Hajime,” sorrise. Yamashiro gli rivolse un sorriso modesto ed Iwaizumi continuò, “Tu che fai?”

Yamashiro per poco non saltò sulla sua sedia, “Ah, sono un professore.”

Iwaizumi non poté far a meno di sorridergli di nuovo. Ebbero di cui parlare, e la conversazione cominciò a scorrere in maniera fluida. Non sapeva molto riguardo la scuola in cui insegnava, ma apparentemente sembrava ricoprire il ruolo di consulente all’interno della squadra di pallavolo dell'istituto --  _e wow davvero, io giocavo a pallavolo, oh figo in che posizione giocavi_ —e così via.

Ci fu un cozzar di ginocchia ed uno scambio di sorrisi lieti. Iwaizumi rideva e forse,  _forse_ , avrebbe avuto qualcosa con cui divertirsi quella notte.

Una presenza opprimente proiettò la sua ombra sul loro tavolo, ed il viso di Iwaizumi si contrasse in un moto di irritazione ancora prima di capire a chi appartenesse.

“Oh, il topo sta cercando di acchiappare l'uomo d'affari?” disse il marmocchio dall’alto del suo metro e ottanta, con un irritante sorriso, eccessivamente radioso a dispetto delle sue parole velenose.

“Prego?” sbottò Iwaizumi, guardando verso di lui con ben più del mero disprezzo.

“Oh, io—” Yamashiro si fece piccolo piccolo, riportando lo sguardo di nuovo su Iwaizumi,“voi due...vi conoscete?”

“No,” replicò Iwaizumi con freddezza, mentre l'altro rispose con un “Sì.”

Iwaizumi gli lanciò un'occhiata che avrebbe ridotto in cenere la più sfrontata delle persone, ottenendo da Oikawa un ampio sorriso ad occhi serrati come effetto opposto. Quest’ultimo si piegò poi in avanti, rivolgendo la parola a Yamashiro, “Ti dispiace darci un momento?” Il suo sorriso era roseo, ma i suoi occhi alquanto minacciosi.

“Ah-- sicuro,” rispose Yamashiro, già pronto a scivolare via dal suo posto.

“No, non dare corda a questo idiota,” disse Iwaizumi.

“Non c'è problema,” rispose Yamashiro con un sorriso cauto, “in ogni caso devo usare il bagno.”

Iwaizumi sospirò pesantemente mentre il Re Pomposo piombava sulla sedia di fronte a lui, con occhi che sfavillavano di superbia dopo aver importunato quello che era stato un bravo ragazzo.

“Ti vedo spesso qui,” cominciò, mentre Iwaizumi lo squadrava con sguardo feroce. “Sei probabilmente l'unico a non averci provato con me," rise. La sua fu una sorta di risata megalomane ridotta ad borbottio.  
 

_Pomposa testa di cazzo_.  
 

Dopodiché, spinse un bicchiere sul tavolo. Il liquido marrone al suo interno tremò prima di fermarsi di fronte ad Iwaizumi,“Ed ordini sempre questo.”

Iwaizumi lo alzò a livello del naso, annusandone l'aroma pesante. Ne bevette un sorso, percependo un calore famigliare lambirgli tutt'intorno la bocca.  
 

_Stronzo perspicace._  
 

“Sono Oikawa Tooru,” annunciò come se Iwaizumi avesse avuto il desiderio di domandarglielo.

Iwaizumi fissò dritto verso di lui, estraendo con un picchiettio un'altra sigaretta dal pacchetto. La accese e soffiò una nube di fumo fra loro, senza proferir parola.

“E tu saresti?” Chiese finalmente Oikawa, ignorando completamente la palese ostilità sul volto di Iwaizumi.

“Iwaizumi,” rispose, ipotizzando che non sarebbe servito a granché nasconderlo.

“Iwaizumi” La voce di Oikawa si affievolì. Fece un cenno di assenso con la testa, in attesa del resto.

Iwaizumi centellinò nuovamente il suo whiskey, squadrandolo dalla cima del suo bicchiere. “Hajime,” ringhiò infine, dopo aver distolto lo sguardo dall'incessante sorriso maligno di Oikawa.

“Ah, Hajime,” disse Oikawa, facendo scivolare il suo nome lungo la  lingua. Iwaizumi sussultò all’inclinazione casuale che assunse la sua voce, ma Oikawa proseguì ugualmente, “Iwaizumi è davvero un nome grazioso,”  
  

_Grazioso._

 

“Ma non scorre sulla lingua come piacerebbe a me. Iwai...Iwa...hm. Ma Hajime, Hajime è grazioso  _e_  sembra quasi fremere dalle labbra, non trovi? Mi fa venir voglia di ripeterlo—”

“Non farlo,” lo interruppe Iwaizumi.

Oikawa sorrise in maniera giubilante, “Lascia che ti dica una cosa...Iwaizumi.” Il suo tono di voce e i suoi occhi si abbassarono, e Oikawa lo fissò attraverso quelle sue inutili ciglia lunghe.

Iwaizumi fece un lungo tiro, fissando le iridi di cioccolato dell'altro.

“Sarà  _me_  che porterai a casa questa sera.”

I polmoni di Iwaizumi cominciarono ad infiammarsi, nonostante sembrasse essersi congelato sul posto. Lo aveva sentito correttamente? Le sopracciglia di Oikawa scattarono quasi impercettibilmente all’insù. Sul suo volto era dipinto un sorriso subdolo.

Finalmente, gli occhi di Iwaizumi cominciarono ad inumidirsi e rilasciò il fumo che aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento in uno sbuffo disperato. Oikawa lo guardò senza batter ciglio; il sorriso malefico scolpito sul suo volto sembrava un dato di fatto, e il bagliore nei suoi occhi appartenevano a qualcuno incapace anche solo di contemplare la sconfitta.

Iwaizumi si mosse, affinché il suo sguardo fosse allo stesso livello dell'altro. “Non sono molto interessato nei tipi pacchiani ed appariscenti, scusa.” Guardò gli occhi dell'altro, il quale non esitò neppure un attimo. Come se nulla fosse, il suo ghignò si incrinò ancora di più, assumendo un’aria compiaciuta e letale.

“Oh, un po' come quel Professor Topo con il quale stavi parlando? Una persona in grado di fondersi con il pavimento senza che qualcuno possa anche solo farci caso?”

Iwaizumi affilò lo sguardo, “Hai davvero un carattere di merda, lo sai?”

Oikawa si protese ancor di più e la sua voce si abbassò talmente tanto che le vibrazioni emesse dalle sue fusa riverberarono sulla pelle di Iwaizumi, “Sarò pur bravo in qualcosa allora, non credi?”

Oikawa fece cozzare la sua gamba contro quella di Iwaizumi, fermandosi sul posto. Il calore del suo corpo trapelava attraverso il tessuto dei vestiti e la lieve ma costante pressione da lui esercitata fungeva da pericoloso promemoria.

Iwaizumi si allungò a sua volta, con voce rauca, “Cosa ti fa pensare che me ne freghi qualcosa di ciò che desideri, Oikawa?”

Le labbra di Oikawa persero il loro equilibrio quando quest’ultimo udì il suo nome:

“Ho notato che mi fissi tutto il tempo, Iwaizumi.”

“Guardare male e fissare sono due cose differenti, ed è soltanto perché sei un'egocentrica testa di cazzo, come ho potuto constatare,” Iwaizumi sentì un fuoco ribollirgli il sangue, mentre il suo cuore batteva più di quanto avrebbe voluto.

Oikawa piegò la nuca, lasciando che i suoi capelli rimbalzassero, innescando nuovamente in Iwaizumi il desiderio di tirarglieli. Questa volta il suo tono fu un basso sussurro, accompagnato da un sorriso provocatorio, “È così?”

All'interno del suo petto, il cuore di Iwaizumi si strinse. Un sorrisetto cominciò a farsi spazio aggressivamente sulle sua labbra. Bene, avrebbe retto il gioco.

Precisò a se stesso che con ciò intendeva proprio “giocare", e che non era  _realmente_ interessato ad Oikawa. Continuò a ripeterselo mentre i suoi occhi scorrevano lungo le labbra dell'altro e il suo cuore acquistava velocità senza il suo permesso.

Iwaizumi tentò di alleviare la tensione che premeva contro le sue spalle ed abbassò la voce in un greve ringhio, accorciando ancora di più il distacco tra di loro, affinché il suo respiro potesse investire il volto di Oikawa, “Per favore, Oikawa,” assottigliò gli occhi e proseguì con aria di sufficienza, sottolineando ogni singola parola che lasciò dalle sue labbra: “tu non puoi  _tenere testa_ ad uno come me.”

 

Gli occhi di Oikawa si spalancarono per una frazione di secondo, il ginocchio calcato con insistenza contro la coscia di Iwaizumi, “Sarò anche bello, ma non sono di certo una  _bambola_.”

 

Il suo sguardo scivolò lungo tutto il volto di Iwaizumi, soffermandosi sulla sua bocca, prima di arrampicarsi di nuovo su, verso gli occhi dell'altro.  La nota di divertimento sulle sue labbra non accennò ad andarsene.

 

Iwaizumi gli lanciò uno sguardo dubbioso, con occhi scettici, “Ti  _distruggerei_ Oikawa, ” continuò in un ringhio, “ Non mi fermerei, non prima di aver frantumato in milioni di pezzi quella cazzo di maschera da Re che ti ritrovi schiacciata in faccia," Iwaizumi si protese ancora di più, in modo tale che le sue labbra fossero a pochi centimetri di distanza da quelle di Oikawa. La sua voce era talmente bassa da sembrare un sibilo. “ Ti obbligherei a scendere dal tuo piedistallo, facendoti  _supplicare_.”

 

Il respiro di Oikawa sfuggì alla sua bocca e, quando si ritirò leggermente, Iwaizumi poté osservare il suo volto arrossire a dispetto della determinazione nei suoi occhi. Poi sussurrò: “Forse quello che voglio è proprio essere distrutto.”

 

I battiti nel polso di Iwaizumi si fecero irregolari.

 

Iwaizumi osservò Oikawa leccarsi le labbra. Poi proferì di nuovo parola, voce come velluto, occhi come pugnali: “Sarebbe quanto meno carino vederti provare.”

Il cuore di Iwaizumi era già precipitato all'interno della sua gola quando Oikawa strattonò la sua cravatta, attirandolo verso di lui e forzando le loro labbra ad unirsi.

Le labbra di Oikawa si dischiusero prontamente, ed Iwaizumi lo assecondò senza troppe domande. Le loro lingue si avvilupparono sinuose, poi sempre più  aggressivamente. Senza riflettere, Iwaizumi passò una mano fra i capelli di Oikawa, imponendo una lieve trazione mentre Oikawa mugolava sommessamente. Dopodiché Oikawa allentò la presa sulla cravatta di Iwaizumi e scostandosi da lui disse: “Vado a prendere il mio cappotto.”

Iwaizumi si alzò ed Oikawa fu subito al suo fianco pochi attimi dopo. Iwaizumi ignorò di proposito gli sguardi pesanti che sembravano circondare lo spazio tutto intorno a lui. Oikawa, invece, quasi saltellava, come se fosse avido di attenzioni.

In seguito furono a bordo di un taxi, e Oikawa sembrava apparentemente disinteressato all'opinione pubblica, dal momento che in un battito fu subito addosso ad Iwaizumi. Le sue mani correvano lungo le cosce, lingue in bocca e denti sulle labbra. Iwaizumi tentò di contenersi per quelli che furono approssimativamente sessanta secondi, prima che la metà inferiore del suo corpo prendesse il sopravvento e cominciasse a rispondere ai baci di Oikawa. Le sue mani andarono a finire ovunque, lungo le ampie spalle, la vita sottile, e  _quanto cazzo erano dure le sue cosce?_  Poi riprese a tirare i capelli di Oikawa ancora una volta, strattonando leggermente la sua testa di lato affinché potesse separare le loro labbra ed affondare i denti nel collo di Oikawa.

Oikawa gemette, i suoi fianchi si inarcarono verso l'alto, ed Iwaizumi pregò che il taxista li perdonasse, nonostante la sua lingua continuasse a muoversi lungo la pelle di Oikawa, soffermandosi sulla carne diafana del suo collo per succhiarla.

Ruzzolarono all'esterno del veicolo e poi all'interno dell'appartamento di Iwaizumi. Quest'ultimo scaraventò immediatamente Oikawa contro le pareti dell'ascensore.

“Mm,” Oikawa per poco non si mise a ridere, “Non mi aspettavo tutta questa irruenza”.

“Te l'ho detto,” affermò Iwaizumi con voce talmente roca da sembrare innaturale mentre baciava la piccola porzione di petto e di clavicole lasciata in esposizione dalla camicia di Oikawa.

Quando l'ascensore tintinnò e le porte scorrendo si aprirono, Iwaizumi allontanò Oikawa come se non avesse già cominciato a scavare all'interno dei suoi fianchi con le dita. Oikawa lo seguì, a qualche passo dietro di lui a causa dell'improvviso abbandono.

 

Quando Iwaizumi raggiunse la porta, armeggiò con le chiavi, cercando disperatamente di trovare quella corretta, sebbene fosse incapace di riuscirci proprio per via della fretta.

Oikawa gli era già addosso, e la sua stazza gli rendeva davvero facile il compito di mordere e succhiare il retro del collo di Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi cercò di allontanarlo, ma Oikawa era un po' come un sacco di patate, un assoluto peso morto in grado di sfuggirgli ogni volta che provava ad acchiapparlo.

A quel punto Oikawa morse il suo orecchio ed Iwaizumi udì un tenue lamento prima ancora di poter realizzare di esserne lui la fonte. Di colpo, un incessante fruscio giunse dalla loro destra, che si estinse tutto ad un tratto. Entrambi si fermarono per controllare e videro una delle vicine di Iwaizumi stagliarsi di fronte a loro, borsa della spesa alla mano. Come un cervo davanti a dei fari. Il volto di Iwaizumi andò a fuoco mentre Oikawa sorrise brioso, “Buona sera!” esclamò.

Iwaizumi fu finalmente in grado di trovare la chiave giusta e di spalancare la porta prima che cominciasse a ribollire dall'imbarazzo.

 

“Ecco, ora un altro vicino sa che sono gay” disse Iwaizumi, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e tirandosi via le scarpe. Oikava scivolò abilmente dalle sue e cominciò ad osservare tutto l'appartamento, “Se non eri abbastanza chiassoso da far recepire chiaramente il messaggio, allora non lo stavi facendo nel modo giusto.”

Iwaizumi fece un passo in avanti guardando Oikawa, il quale stava ancora passando al vaglio l'appartamento.

“È così pulito, Iwa-chan,” commentò allegramente.

_Iwa-chan._

Iwaizumi si guardò attorno. L’appartamento era ordinario, ma non troppo pulito. Forse era semplicemente Oikawa ad essere un maiale. Iwaizumi lo spinse verso la porta che conduceva alla camera da letto.

 “Vai,” ordinò, per nulla dispiaciuto.

Gli occhi di Oikawa scintillarono sul suo volto sorridente, abbassandoli verso Iwaizumi, “Dritto al sodo, che cosa eccitante.” Iwaizumi non gradiva affatto la differenza di altezza tra di loro, ma la pomposa attitudine associata ad Oikawa, il quale doveva  _effettivamente_ guardare in basso per rivolgersi a lui, era davvero troppo. Iwaizumi lo spinse sul letto.

 

Il sorriso di Oikawa era irrefrenabile. Si lasciò cadere sul letto con gioia, osservando Iwaizumi con occhi carichi di aspettative. Iwaizumi era consapevole del fatto che sarebbero potuti restare in piedi se lo avesse voluto. Il suo fisico, del resto, era alquanto robusto.

 Iwaizumi tirò il nodo della sua cravatta, sfilandogliela dalla testa prima di mettersi a gattoni sul letto, sovrastando Oikawa.

 Iwaizumi si sentì avvampare, incerto sul come procedere, ma infine non vi fu la necessità, perché Oikawa lo trascinò per il colletto della camicia, attirandolo verso il basso in un nuovo bacio.

 Le loro lingue si diedero da fare. Iwaizumi abbassò le sue anche, premendole contro quelle di Oikawa attraverso i vestiti. Oikawa rispose al movimento e i suoi gemiti sommessi si riverberarono sulle labbra di Iwaizumi. A quel punto sentì le mani di Oikawa armeggiare sui bottoni della sua camicia. Riuscì ad aprirla con prontezza, senza mai interrompere il contatto con le loro labbra o i fianchi. Quando la sua camicia su completamente aperta, Oikawa fece scorrere le mani lungo i pettorali e le spalle di Iwaizumi per poi indietreggiare.

 

Iwaizumi si allontanò leggermente, “C'è qualcosa che non va?”

 

Gli occhi di Oikawa stavano divorando il petto di Iwaizumi, correndo lungo i suoi muscoli per poi scendere verso lo stomaco, più precisamente verso l'orlo dei suoi pantaloni, “Non pensavo fossi così...atletico." La sua voce suonò  _affamata_.

La bocca di Iwaizumi si increspò involontariamente in un bieco sorriso. Raddrizzò la schiena, togliendosi la camicia per poi cominciare a strattonare senza pietà la cintura di Oikawa affinché si aprisse.

Oikawa continuava a sembrare un bambino in un parco divertimenti.

“Sei mai stato  _sotto_?”  chiese Iwaizumi tutto ad un tratto, fissandolo con un'espressione inflessibile.

 Per un attimo, le labbra di Oikawa persero la loro caratteristica angolazione sorniona, inquiete.

“Sì, ma non mi è mai piaciuto granché."

 Iwaizumi sfilò la cintura, facendo sibilare il cuoio contro il tessuto dei pantaloni di Oikawa. Si piegò, affinché le loro labbra si potessero sfiorare e disse: “Ti farò godere, te lo garantisco.”

 Iwaizumi ritornò in ginocchio giusto in tempo per scorgere Oikawa tremare visibilmente.

 “Togliti la maglietta,” ordinò. Oikawa lavorò sui suoi bottoni con urgenza mentre Iwaizumi sfivala i pantaloni dell’altro, stringendo il palmo contro l'erezione di Oikawa una volta che fu in bella in vista.

  
Oikawa lasciò la sua camicia spalancata, ed Iwaizumi dovette trattenere per sé un sospiro. Ovviamente i suoi addominali erano perfetti e scolpiti, ed ovviamente sotto la pelle liscia si trovava un bacino finemente cesellato.L'impudente sogghigno di Oikawa gli fece capire ancora una volta quanto fosse pienamente consapevole della sua bellezza.

Quando Iwaizumi guardò verso il basso, notò che i boxer di Oikawa erano dello stesso colore della sua camicia. Scosse la testa, strappando di dosso i pantaloni di Oikawa con violenza.

 

_Egocentrico pezzo di merda._

 

Una volta che furono entrambi nudi, eccezion fatta per i loro boxer, Iwaizumi afferrò con ambo le mani i fianchi di Oikawa e lo ribaltò sull’addome. Oikawa cinguettò in sorpresa ma non si ribellò. Iwaizumi si arrampicò nuovamente sopra di lui e gli morse il collo, trovando di suo gusto il suono emesso dagli ansiti di Oikawa contro le lenzuola. La mano di Iwaizumi scivolò sotto il peso dei muscoli  sul corpo di Oikawa fino a trovare la sua erezione, che frizionò  lentamente, succhiandogli nel frattempo il collo. I fianchi di Oikawa si sollevarono e gemette, mentre le sue mani  percorrevano incessantemente ora le cosce di Iwaizumi, ora il suo bacino. Iwaizumi sfregò il suo membro contro il culo di Oikawa, aderendo perfettamente tra le sue natiche rotonde e sode.

Iwaizumi si discostò all'improvviso, muovendo le mani sul bacino di Oikawa e trascinandolo lungo le coperte fino a quando la parte inferiore del suo corpo non fu in bilico sulla sponda del letto. Oikawa quasi strillò per lo stupore, ma ancora una volta non si disturbò a protestare.

Iwaizumi fece scorrere i boxer di Oikawa sopra il suo sedere e giù, in fondo alle sue cosce, dopodiché sospirò. Sapeva che il suo obbiettivo era quello di dominare quel Re egocentrico e narcisista ma Iwaizumi traboccava di desiderio al solo  _guardarlo_. Quella sarebbe stata per lui una vera sfida di autocontrollo.

 

Oikawa si girò leggermente per guardarlo, la spina dorsale inarcata con grazia e i muscoli tesi che si muovevano in maniera provocatoria al di sotto dell'epidermide. Sbatté le palpebre, osservando Iwaizumi come un allocco, e quest'ultimo sentì l'impellente necessità di mollare un pugno sul naso di Oikawa per la sola colpa di essere così fottutamente seducente.

Invece si accontentò di morderlo sulle natiche, sorridendo contro la sua pelle quando i fianchi dell'altro sobbalzarono e pigolò, piacevolmente sorpreso.

“Iwa-chan, non avrai intenzione--”

 Iwaizumi lo interruppe allargando le sue natiche e procedendo lungo la sua apertura con la lingua.

“Ah!” Oikawa assorbì l’aria all’interno dei suoi polmoni in maniera brusca, arricciando le mani in un pugno sulla trapunta. Iwaizumi ritentò di nuovo, facendo roteare lentamente la lingua e massaggiando le sode cosce di Oikawa mentre proseguiva.

Iwaizumi notò il respiro di Oikawa farsi sempre più affrettato, mentre le sue spalle si sollevavano e si abbassavano. Iwaizumi ripeté lo stesso schema un più volte, un paio di movimenti lenti della lingua, alcuni giri intorno alla sua apertura. Continuò fino a quando il respiro di Oikawa non cominciò a regolarizzarsi. Poi, tracciando un cerchio attorno al suo orifizio, insinuò la lingua al suo interno con forza.

I guaiti di Oikawa si convertirono in gemiti e i suoi fianchi cominciarono ad essere scossi dai tremiti. Iwaizumi fece scivolare le mani dalle gambe al bacino di Oikawa per ottenere una migliore presa, insinuando la lingua di nuovo dentro di lui. Era stretto; Trovò molto per cui faticare, ma osservare la tensione inerpicarsi lungo la spina dorsale di Oikawa mentre si aggrappava alle lenzuola emettendo gemiti strozzati, ripagava ampiamente lo sforzo.

Spinse con decisione fuori e dentro di lui, sfruttando la presa sulle anche di Oikawa per affondare sempre più in profondità. Oikawa cominciò a gemere ad ogni spinta della sua lingua, i fianchi che tremavano al suo tocco.

Poi Iwaizumi si ritirò completamente, e la risposta di Oikawa fu un misto tra un sospiro di sollievo ed un mugolio di insoddisfazione.

Iwaizumi tornò indietro, ripetendo la stessa serie di movimenti. Di tanto in tanto premeva con forza al centro della sua entrata, facendo sussultare il bacino di Oikawa con aspettativa, tuttavia Iwaizumi non era ancora disposto a cedere ciò a cui Oikawa ambiva di più.

 

“Iwa-chan,” Implorò Oikawa con voce sottile.

_No, non ancora._

Iwaizumi cominciò a succhiare il suo orifizio, e i versi animaleschi emessi dalla gola di Oikawa fecero scattare l'erezione di Iwaizumi.

Quando Iwaizumi introdusse finalmente la lingua dentro Oikawa, quest'ultimo si lasciò andare ad un lungo gemito strascicato, le cui note finali si incrinarono in un rauco “Sì”. Ben presto, Oikawa si trasformò in un ammasso umano disordinato e tremante, il corpo in preda all'agitazione ed i pugni delle mani che arpionavano inutilmente le coperte. Le sue spalle si strinsero saldamente fra di loro, ed Iwaizumi seppe esattamente ciò che voleva, ciò di cui aveva  _bisogno_.

“Iwa-chan,” ripeté, lottando con le lenzuola affinché non soffocassero la sua voce, “Per favore.”

 

Iwaizumi ritirò la lingua ed Oikawa soffiò di nuovo, strizzando gli occhi contro il letto. Iwaizumi si appoggiò di fianco a lui ed alzò un dito. Oikawa lo fissò, ed Iwaizumi fissò Oikawa. Infine, la consapevolezza colpì Oikawa dritto in faccia e la sua bocca si spalancò.

Iwaizumi posò il dito su di essa, cercando di non pensare quanto sarebbe stato bello avere quelle labbra  intorno al suo membro, e poi lo allontanò “So di che hai bisogno, Oikawa," disse. Poi offrì anche il suo dito medio, prendendosela comoda durante tutto il processo.

Oikawa lo accolse torbidamente all'interno della sua bocca, ed Iwaizumi sperò di essere in grado di nascondere il ghigno che minacciava di affiorare sulle sue labbra.

Poi portò la sua mano giù, verso l'entrata di Oikawa, spingendo dolcemente contro il suo orifizio. Sfregò la pelle sopra e sotto, stuccizandolo con piccoli colpi. Scandì una rapida successione, osservando il bacino di Oikawa dimenarsi sotto di lui.  Premette più a lungo, con più forza, tracciando i confini ma senza mai entrare, potendo quasi sentire le unghie di Oikawa mentre artigliavano il letto.

Oikawa distolse il volto da quello di Iwaizumi, mentre quest'ultimo continuava a giocare con lui. Lievi mugolii potevano ancora essere uditi all'interno della gola di Oikawa, il quale si morse le labbra con forza tale da dare l’impressione che stessero quasi per sanguinare.

“Guardami,” ordinò Iwaizumi con perentoria gentilezza.

Oikawa non si mosse.

“Guardami o non te lo darò.”

Con lentezza e con movimenti incerti, Oikawa girò la testa per osservare Iwaizumi. La sua espressione sembrava quasi spaventata. Le sue gote erano colorate di un rosso accesso e i suoi occhi erano neri, vitrei ed assenti.

“Bene,” disse Iwaizumi, e ciò fu l'unico avvertimento che fornì prima di scivolare dentro Oikawa.

Se i suoi vicini non erano a conoscenza della sua omosessualità, in quel momento lo capirono di certo.

Il gemito di Oikawa fu acuto, ma allo stesso tempo gutturale-- roco, selvaggio talmente  _brutale_ da agitare nel profondo l’animo  di Iwaizumi.

Oikawa sollevò i fianchi, spingendosi contro le dita di Iwaizumi. Anche quando il suo viso si contorse in una smorfia di dolore, annaspò come se avesse avuto la necessità di sentire ogni centimetro della dita di Iwaizumi dentro di lui.

Era così stretto. Era terribilmente stretto ed eccessivamente accaldato, ed Iwaizumi si morse un labbro, sopprimendo il ruggito che stava per erompere dal suo petto al solo  _pensare_ di dover affondare con il suo membro all'interno di Oikawa.

Ogni spinta corrispondeva ad un gemito stridulo. Il suo petto si gonfiava, mentre piangeva ed implorava di  _più._ Iwaizumi arricciò le dita contro la prostata di Oikawa, ammirando il suo viso incresparsi mentre quest’ultimo urlava contro le lenzuola.

“Iwaizumi,” la sua voce tremava, “Ho bisogno--”

“So sempre di cosa hai bisogno," rispose Iwaizumi, asciutto. “Ma solo io decido quando potrai averlo.”

Oikawa gemette contro il cuscino.

Poi, Iwaizumi cominciò ad inserire un altro dito. La schiena di Oikawa si inarcò, ed Iwaizumi lo sentì riadattarsi nuovamente attorno a lui. Era per il suo bene, Iwaizumi era... _grosso_.

Tuttavia, Iwaizumi non indugiò per molto. Si allontanò da Oikawa, osservando il suo corpo scosso dai tremiti a causa dell'improvvisa privazione. Iwaizumi schiaffeggiò delicatamente il suo culo, “A quattro zampe sul letto.”

Oikawa obbedì senza esitazione, nel frattempo Iwaizumi si avviò verso l'altra sponda del letto per recuperare un preservativo e del lubrificante. Mentre apriva il cassetto del suo comodino, Oikawa avanzò, facendo scivolare verso il basso i boxer di Iwaizumi ed accogliendo il membro di Iwaizumi dentro la bocca.

Iwaizumi per poco non urlò per lo spavento, facendo di fatto cadere la bottiglia di lubrificante sul letto. Oikawa sollevò la nuca fluidamente, sbattendo le palpebre con i suoi grandi occhi, fissando Iwaizumi con un'innocenza tale da sembrare quasi genuina.

 Iwaizumi aveva in mente di tirarsi subito indietro, ma il calore della bocca di Oikawa, delle labbra rosee, e la frizione da esse esercitata, gli resero davvero difficile liberarsi. Iwaizumi mugolò soddisfatto, ritrovandosi a passare le mani fra i capelli di Oikawa, morbidi come piume. Poi rinsavì, allontanandolo e lasciando Oikawa con un filamento di liquido pre-eiaculatorio sospeso sul suo mento.

Prese la cintura di Oikawa dal pavimento e la fece passare attorno ai polsi di Oikawa, legandoli insieme. Gli occhi di Oikawa si spalancarono, ma non sembrò legittimamente spaventato.

Iwaizumi si infilò il preservativo, cospargendosi il membro di lubrificante, portando allo stesso livello i loro bacini mentre si sistemava dietro di lui.

Poteva già vedere le spalle di Oikawa sollevarsi in preda all’attesa, percependo il battito del suo cuore all'interno delle sue stesse orecchie.

Iwaizumi sbatté le palpebre, e poi lo penetrò senza dilazione alcuna.

Fu imbarazzato dai rumori che abbandonarono di colpo il suo petto, ma un po' meno quando ad essi si aggiunsero gli ansiti disperati di Oikawa. Una volta dentro si fermò, permettendo ad Oikawa di adattarsi intorno a lui. Quando i muscoli di Oikawa smisero di contrarsi, Iwaizumi cominciò a muoversi con spinte lente e superficiali. Oikawa ringhiò contro le coperte, emettendo versi che Iwaizumi non credeva fosse capace. Poi cominciò ad andare sempre più a fondo con ogni spinta, ed ogni centimetro guadagnato corrispondeva ad un gemito di Oikawa.

“Cristo,” esalò Oikawa, “Non ti fermare. Cazzo.  _Cazzo._ ”

Iwaizumi circondò Oikawa con le braccia, facedo correre la mano attorno all'erezione dell'altro.

“Ah!” Esclamò Oikawa, “Iwa-chan--” sussurrò quasi fosse ormai abituato a ripetere quella frase. Spinse il bacino contro quello di Iwaizumi, incentivandolo. “Più in fondo,” supplicò, in contrasto con l’aggressività della sua voce.

Per la prima volta, quella notte, Iwaizumi obbedì senza esitazione. Cominciò a muoversi, compiendo ampie spinte, coordinandole con il respiro di Oikawa. Oikawa cominciò ad emettere piccoli suoni, brevi  _sì_  e molti  _ah!_. prima che Iwaizumi fosse del tutto certo che stesse per raggiungere l’amplesso. Vide la tensione risalire lungo le sue spalle, lo sentì recuperare il fiato mentre affondava i fianchi contro quelli di Iwaizumi con forza maggiore.

“Ah, Iwa-chan. Io--"

E in quell'attimo Iwaizumi serrò in una morsa la base del membro di Oikawa, uscendo completamente da lui.

Oikawa ingoiò quello che sembrò quasi un grido, ed esalò qualcosa di simile ad un ringhio. Iwaizumi lo gettò contro le lenzuola e poi lo fece voltare di schiena. Il volto di Oikawa fremeva ed i suoi occhi baluginavano con un qualcosa di simile all'ira. Le sue mani legate si precipitarono immediatamente giù, verso il suo membro, così da potersi toccare ed Iwaizumi le schiaffeggiò via in risposta, risistemando la presa alla base della sua erezione.

 

Oikawa cominciò a divincolarsi e ad agitarsi per lo sconforto. I suoi fianchi roteavano nel disperato tentativo di colmare l'improvvisa sensazione di vuoto. Le dita dei suoi piedi si incurvarono e le sue gambe si aggrovigliarono sul letto. Iwaizumi le spalancò con l'altra mano.

“Iwa-chan," uggiolò Oikawa.

Iwaizumi leccò il suo orifizio, con gli occhi puntati sul viso di Oikawa che si contrasse in una smorfia. Iwaizumi era talmente eccitato da far male, ma non avrebbe permesso ad Oikawa di notare la cosa. Oikawa scuoteva la nuca, serrando gli occhi e digrignando i denti. Iwaizumi poté praticamente vedere la sua pelle brulicare per il piacere.

Iwaizumi infilò la lingua dentro Oikawa.

Quest'ultimo gemette, facendo sgroppare i fianchi. Lo stava penetrando, tuttavia non era semplicemente  _abbastanza_.

Iwaizumi fu felice di avere la bocca troppo occupata per poter sorridere.

“Gesù Cristo,” annaspò Oikawa con voce strozzata, venendo incontro alla lingua di Iwaizumi con forza. “Per favore Iwa-chan!”

“Per favore cosa?” chiese Iwaizumi prima di introdurre nuovamente la lingua nell'altro.

Oikawa guardò in basso verso di lui, occhi vitrei e labbra tremanti. “Per favore,” sussurrò.

Iwaizumi fece scivolare velocemente un dito dentro di lui, osservando i fianchi di Oikawa mentre si dibattevano senza controllo, poi lo estrasse. “Per favore cosa?”

“Per favore,” disse, voce bassa, il viso stravolto dal bisogno. Le sue parole tremarono quando uscirono dalla sua bocca, “fottimi per favore.”

Iwaizumi fu sopra di lui in un istante. Guardò Oikawa, con quei suoi occhi marroni ricolmi di desiderio e le labbra scarlatte e tremanti. Iwaizumi ghignò.

Affondò con urgenza dentro Oikawa fino in fondo ed osservò l'espressione di Oikawa  andare in frantumi sotto il peso del dolore ed il piacere. L’urlo che emise non poteva essere classificato. Fu un urlo primitivo, inumano.

Iwaizumi non se la prese comoda questa volta. Non avrebbe potuto. Il suo membro doleva talmente tanto da impedirgli di trattenersi ancora per molto. Scivolò dentro e fuori di lui, con spinte poderose. Vide Oikawa contocersi a suon di gemiti, ansiti ed  _Iwa-chan_.

 

Iwaizumi si ritrovò a ringhiare, e sentì le note nella sua voce divenire sempre più lunghe e gutturali man mano che trascorreva il tempo. Non riusciva a controllarlo. Scaricando tutto il suo peso su un avambraccio, raggiunse il membro Oikawa, cominciando ad accarezzarlo con l'altro.

Gli occhi di Oikawa si allargarono di colpo, a piene pupille, poi li riversò all'indietro, spingendosi verso l'alto, nel tocco di Iwaizumi. Ci fu una nuova serie respiri mozzati, una rapida successione di  _sì_  e poi Iwaizumi lo percepì. Vide la nuca di Oikawa inarcarsi mentre urlava  _Iwa-chan_  e venne in maniera ardente sulla mano di Iwaizumi, fra i loro petti. Pulsò intorno all'erezione di Iwaizumi, e fu in quel momento che Iwaizumi si lasciò andare. Proruppe in spinte sempre più irregolari, eiaculando e gemendo sonoramente contro i capelli di Oikawa.

Collassarono entrambi sul letto, in silenzio e senza fiato per lungo tempo. Infine Oikawa si raggomitolò contro il petto di Iwaizumi, sorridendo.

Iwaizumi guardò verso di lui, schiarendosi la gola a sufficienza per riuscire a parlare. “Lo sai che questa era solo una cosa da una notte e via, vero?”

Oikawa gli gettò un'occhiata stranita, come se gli avesse appena chiesto quale fosse il colore del cielo, “Cosa ti sembro, un'idiota?”

Iwaizumi sbatté le palpebre, “...Beh...sì.”

Oikawa schiaffeggiò il suo torace, ridacchiando, “Sei così cattivo Iwa-chan."

_Iwa-chan_.

 

 

 


	2. Alla conquista del Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi sospirò. Notò questa sua abitudine di sospirare in disfatta in presenza di Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecchime con il secondo capitolo OuO Probabilmente noterete un'infinità di errori, soprattutto per quanto concerne la punteggiatura (è il mio punto debole 8((), ma purtroppo Nina è occupata con la traduzione di un libro (Coreano!1!!!) per la sua tesi, quindi è bene non disturbarla. Per il resto sono rimasta senza Beta, quindi se qualche anima pia volesse aiutarmi, beh, sono qui ; n ; Per il resto, un altro capitolo loschissimo. Devo cominciare ad arricchire il mio vocabolario.

  
 

 

 

 

 

Iwaizumi non ritornò al bar per due settimane di fila. Non perché non volesse vedere Oikawa. Non che lo volesse, di fatto.

Oikawa non c'entrava nulla con tutto ciò.

Iwaizumi era stato occupato. Occupato con il lavoro, occupato a tranquillizzare i parenti, occupato a far cose. Non aveva avuto il tempo per far visita al locale, neppure quando, due giorni alla settimana, poteva permettersi di uscire prima dal lavoro. Anche di venerdì.

Era  _occupato_.

  
 

Quando entrò e non vide il Grande Re da nessuna parte , sospirò. Un sospiro che fuoriuscì in maniera bizzarra dalla sua bocca. Non era sicuro di sapere quale fosse il sapore di quel sospiro. Non era neppure sicuro che i sospiri avessero un sapore. Era così che funzionava di solito la sua testa? Aveva davvero una necessità così urgente di bere whiskey?

  
 

Iwaizumi si abbandonò al solito posto in maniera del tutto teatrale. Tirò il nodo della sua cravatta con un'aggressività tale da spezzargli quasi il collo in avanti. Sciacquò la bocca con il whiskey , rischiando di mugolare per la soddisfazione provocata dal tenue calore che scese lungo la sua gola.

Lentamente, sentì i muscoli intorno alla spina dorsale distendersi e le gambe rilassarsi contro il divanetto in virtù di una pesantezza accomodante. La confusione che annebbiò la sua mente, andando ad occupare lentamente il suo campo visivo, fu la benvenuta, desiderata. Iwaizumi ebbe la sensazione che nel corso di quelle due settimane appena trascorse tutto si fosse mosso troppo velocemente. Come se il suo corpo e la sua mente fossero stati proiettati in avanti, braccati da qualcosa, ma da cosa, questo ancora non l'aveva capito. Quella percezione aveva creato un senso di sconforto, di urgenza, e ora, la possibilità di oziare, lasciando che i suoi pensieri si amalgamassero nella nube di fumo di fronte a lui, sembrava quasi una sorta di benedizione all'aroma di tabacco.

Era lì probabilmente da un'ora e mezza quando sentì uno spiffero d'aria sopraggiungere dalla porta d'ingresso spalancata, e l'allegro saluto che inghiottì i suoi pensieri, facendolo ritornare con i piedi per terra.

Iwaizumi permise ai suoi occhi di guizzare verso un lato, seguendo Oikawa Tooru, il quale si sedette al bancone del bar di fianco a qualcuno con cui parlava abbastanza spesso da presumere che si conoscessero al di fuori della vita notturna.

Quello fu tutto ciò che concesse al suo sguardo, prima di riportare gli occhi di fronte a lui, bevendo il suo drink.

Oikawa spese gran parte della nottata ad evitarlo in maniera alquanto ovvia. Risate che in condizioni normali gli avrebbero permesso di girare furtivamente attorno al suo sgabello , lo lasciarono ad osservare dritto di fronte a sé; silenzi che di norma lo avrebbero indotto a passare al vaglio la stanza, lo obbligarono ad esaminare i ripiani ricolmi di alcolici al suo posto.

  
 

  
 

Andava bene così dopotutto. Qualsiasi cosa in grado di dissolvere il legame di per sé già astratto che si era instaurato fra di loro e di riportare le cose al loro equilibrio iniziale, andava bene per Iwaizumi.

Della musica jazz risuonava debole in sottofondo. Iwaizumi preferiva il metal ed il rock più di ogni altra cosa, ma anche il jazz era di suo gradimento. Gli occhi di Iwaizumi erano chiusi, il petto e le guance calde. Stava cominciando a pensare che fosse arrivato il momento di andarsene. Non era particolarmente tardi, ma era stato in grado di rilassarsi a sufficienza. Non c'era la necessità di spendere altro denaro nell'alcool.

  
 

La pelle finta del divano emise uno squittio ed un  _ciaf_  , ed udì un pesante sospiro, come se un lamento si fosse abbarbicato al fiato, abbandonando la gola del suo commensale.

“Ah, possiamo smetterla con tutta questa farsa, della serie ‘non ho assolutamente fatto sesso con te e non ti conosco affatto’?”

La bocca di Iwaizumi era già disposta in una linea dura quando le sue palpebre cominciarono ad aprirsi. “Eri tu quello strano,” commentò Iwaizumi, fissando l’espressione esasperata di Oikawa dall’altra parte del tavolo, “Io sono al solito posto, a fare le solite cose.”

La testa di Oikawa ricadde pesantemente di lato; i suoi capelli svolazzarono e le sue labbra si piegarono verso il basso, come un’iperbole, in un’espressione imbronciata, “Pensavo che ciò fosse quello che avresti voluto, Iwa-chan.”

  
 

Ad Iwaizumi non piacque il modo in cui il suo petto si strinse all’udire di quel nomignolo da animale domestico. Fece oscillare lo sguardo, puntandosi e non, verso il legno lucido del bancone del bar, “Cosa vuoi, Oikawa?”

“È una notte noiosa,” si lamentò Oikawa, prostrandosi in avanti sulle sue braccia.

Iwaizumi contrasse le labbra. Si fece sfuggire un sospiro di sconforto ed alzò la testa in direzione di un altro uomo presente al bancone, “Conosci quel tipo?”

Oikawa spalancò gli occhi e le sue labbra sbocciarono in un sorriso, “Sì, lavoriamo insieme,” Poi abbassò le palpebre ed il suo sorriso si trasformò in una smorfia fatta di depravazione. “Sei geloso, Iwa-chan?”

  
 

Iwaizumi roteò gli occhi e si fece in avanti, senza pretese, “Ho notato che parli spesso con lui. Di che cosa ti occupi, comunque?”

Oikawa si appoggiò contro lo schienale del divano, il volto illuminato dalla superbia e le spalle ampie distese all’indietro ad accentuare la sensazione di superiorità. Iwaizumi tirò fuori una sigaretta, portando l’accendino verso di essa quando Oikawa cominciò finalmente a parlare, “Faccio il direttore in un’azienda di Marketing.”

“Ah,” cominciò Iwaizumi, allontanando lo sguardo dalla sua sigaretta al primo tiro ed investendolo con una nube di fumo. “Ha senso.”

Oikawa inclinò la testa, “Perché dici questo?”

“Mm,” semi-borbottò Iwaizumi scrollando le spalle, “Sei alquanto carismatico.”

Oikawa sbatté le palpebre, e qualcosa di imprecisato attraversò il suo viso per poi dissolversi, “Oh” disse Oikawa con un colpo di polso rivolto a Iwaizumi, “così mi lusinghi, Iwa-chan.”

  
 

 Iwazumi corrucciò il volto. “Non sto cercando di lusingarti,” constatò Iwaizumi incrociando le braccia sul petto, lasciando che la sigaretta restasse in bilico sulle sue labbra. Annuì, facendo un cenno coinciso della testa, rivolto verso il resto del bar, “E' un'osservazione.” Chiunque lo avesse visto interagire con il pubblico avrebbe potuto confermare che aveva un certo...fascino.

Gli occhi di Oikawa si fecero più grandi del normale, osservò Iwaizumi. Sbatté le palpebre di nuovo, la bocca stranamente priva del solito ghigno insolente. “Uhm,” disse, facendo una pausa che fece aggrottare le sopracciglia ad Iwaizumi, “Grazie.” La fronte di Iwaizumi si increspò a quella risposta dal tono bizzarro, ma Oikawa si sporse subito in avanti, il sorriso spiattellato nuovamente sul suo volto ed il mento sollevato per aria, “ E tu cosa fai, Iwa-chan?”

“Sono un direttore editoriale,” rispose Iwaizumi senza pensarci su.

“Ooh, Iwa-chan è così sofisticato,” Oikawa era di nuovo appoggiato contro lo schienale, le braccia incrociate sul petto e gli angoli delle labbra arricciati in un sorrisetto, “Scommetto che i tuoi sottoposti sono terrorizzati da te, anche se probabilmente sei solo un gran tenerone, vero?”

Iwaizumi lo colpì involontariamente con un ginocchio, in parte perché Oikawa si era espresso con una tale enfasi, quasi sapesse di avere ragione.

E in parte perché aveva effettivamente ragione.

  
 

La porta del bar si aprì ancora una volta quando Oikawa cominciò parlare del più e del meno. Iwaizumi inquadrò il ragazzo che fece il suo ingresso camminando all'interno del locale ; era alto-- probabilmente quanto Oikawa. Le sue labbra sembravano scolpite verso il basso, come se la rabbia donasse al suo volto più di qualsiasi altra cosa. I suoi capelli erano lisci e neri come l'inchiostro, e i suoi occhi intensi. Erano di un blu metallico e con un taglio simile a quello della sua bocca, come se la sua espressione tipica finisse sempre per essere caratterizzata da una perenne irritazione.

  
 

L'atmosfera si aprì di fronte a lui, così come faceva per Oikawa, ma in questo caso era dovuto all'aura intimidatoria del ragazzo in questione . Iwaizumi non lo aveva mai visto prima di allora, e fu incuriosito dalla sua costituzione atletica. Avendo a sua volta la tendenza di mostrarsi sempre mezzo incazzato, Iwaizumi non fu affatto scoraggiato dal suo sguardo. Di fatto, era più semplice così. Rispetto ai falsi sorrisi, un cipiglio onesto era sempre più facile da assumere.

Iwaizumi riportò lo sguardo su Oikawa, che fino a quel momento aveva continuato a blaterare – riguardo un film sci-fi che era appena uscito?-- e vide gli occhi di Oikawa guizzare verso il nuovo arrivato. Lo vide fare una ripassata con gli occhi e le parole migrare dalla sua bocca, lasciando che rimanessero in sospeso come se si fosse di colpo scordato di cosa stesse parlando.

Iwaizumi assottigliò gli occhi, “Oikawa?” chiese, perplesso e sempre più incuriosito.

“Ah sì, dicevo?” Sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte, riportando l'attenzione su Iwaizumi, anche se quest'ultimo non riuscì confermare se stesse effettivamente guardando verso di lui o meno. Il suo sorriso era troppo largo e tirato, sovrastato dagli occhi serrati che tanto fecero venir voglia ad Iwaizumi di schiaffeggiarlo fino a farlo tornare alla normalità.

Oikawa cominciò a parlare di nuovo, le parole ripresero a sgorgare dalla sua bocca distrattamente e senza alcuna armonia. Fu in quel momento che Iwaizumi notò che il nuovo arrivato era giunto ad uno stop, di fronte al bancone del bar, il corpo girato di centottanta gradi. Guardò verso Oikawa, cedendo l'irritazione nei suoi occhi allo stupore e a qualcos'altro che Iwaizumi non riuscì ad identificare.

“Ah, Kageyama-kun! Da quanto tempo!” L'uomo con cui Oikawa parlava sempre al bancone diede un vigoroso schiaffo sulla spalla dell'interpellato.

“A-Ah,” rispose – in apparenza - Kageyama, girandosi verso l'uomo. Gli occhi furono l'ultima cosa che raggiungerlo. “Già.” La sua voce era piacevolmente calma e profonda anziché dura.

Quando Iwaizumi trascinò nuovamente gli occhi verso Oikawa, quest'ultimo teneva le mani strette sul tavolo, con un sorriso talmente teso da sembrare doloroso. “Non mi stavi ascoltando affatto, vero Iwa-chan?”

“Film sugli alieni,” rispose Iwaizumi all'istante in preda al panico.

Gli occhi di Oikawa furono scossi da un tic, ma il suo sorriso non vacillò. Iwaizumi lo trovò terrificante.

  
 

“Andiamo da qualche altra parte,” disse Oikawa senza indugio.

“Cosa?” chiese Iwaizumi stupito.  
  
 

“C'è troppo fumo qui,” disse Oikawa, agitando una mano di fronte al suo viso, “e tu continui a buttarmelo addosso. Andiamo in un posto dove tu possa fumare e io respirare.”

  
 

Iwaizumi fece scivolare le dita fra i capelli e poi si appoggiò su un gomito, “Oikawa, non voglio andare da nessuna parte. Prima che tu ti sedessi, stavo per andarmene a casa.”

Oikawa sprofondò leggermente su un fianco, abbassando gli angoli della bocca, “Aww Iwa-chan, eddai.” Almeno il broncio sulle sue labbra sembrava essere genuino.

Iwaizumi si ritrovò a sbuffare, pregustando il rimorso che da lì a poco avrebbe sperimentato , “Ipoteticamente parlando, cosa potremmo fare a quest'ora della notte?”

“Hmm,” Oikawa piegò la bocca, battendo un dito contro le labbra. Poi sorrise, raggiante, saltellando sul posto per via della sua idea, “Karaoke!”

“No.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa si sdraiò contro il tavolo, scuotendo leggermente il braccio di Iwaizumi.

“Io non canto,” non in pubblico.

“Iwa-chan, sarà divertente e non mi burlerò della tua voce orrenda mentre canti, giuro.”

Iwaizumi aprì gli occhi lentamente, pareggiando lo sguardo con Oikawa, il quale lo fissava con una strana espressione stampata sul volto. Iwaizumi poté praticamente vedere la maschera di falsità sul suo viso dissolversi sotto il peso della tensione che attraversò la mascella di Oikawa e i suoi occhi fin troppo onesti e traboccanti di aspettative.

  
 

Iwaizumi catturò con lo sguardo la schiena eccessivamente rigida di Kageyama. Se ne stava appollaiato sullo sgabello quasi non sapesse rilassarsi.

Quando gli occhi di Iwaizumi incrociarono nuovamente il volto di Oikawa, le sue labbra si ridussero ad una linea severa. Iwaizumi sentì le viscere all'interno del suo stomaco sobbalzare.

“D'accordo,” affermò, in pace con la sua decisione in tutto e per tutto.

  
 

Il volto di Oikawa sprizzò immediatamente di gioia. “Sì! Iwa-chan, sono così emozionato!” Recuperò il suo cappotto e balzò dalla sua postazione come una molla. Iwaizumi non riuscì a sopprimere il piccolo sorriso che si formò agli angoli della sua bocca.

Oikawa, con il cappotto addosso, mise subito un braccio intorno a quello di Iwaizumi, prima ancora che quest'ultimo potesse infilare l'altro nella manica. Fu solo capace di increspare le labbra, emettendo un borbottio e scuotendo il soprabito sopra l'arto, lasciando che Oikawa lo trascinasse fuori dal bar.

  
 

“Yay, sono così emozionato,” canticchiò Oikawa per conto suo.

  
 

“Sì, sì, ma dammi mezzo secondo, fa freddo qui fuori.”Uscendo dal locale, Iwaizumi non si sprecò a lanciare un'occhiata dietro di sé. Poté sentire lo sguardo di Kageyama alle loro spalle, senza la necessità di vederlo.

  
 

  
 

#

Solo più tardi la situazione confermò ciò che Iwaizumi aveva sempre saputo fin dall'inizio. Non era attrezzato per quel genere di cose, non era semplicemente bravo quanto si trattava di rapporti occasionali.

Quando arrivarono al bar karoke scelto da Oikawa—perché cosa avrebbe potuto saperne Iwaizumi di karaoke--, quest'ultimo per poco non si mise a saltellare. Rimbalzò attraverso la porta, salutando il commesso con una allegria perfettamente genuina. Pagò per entrambi, “perché sono stato io a trascinarti fino a qui, Iwa-chan”, e si fecero strada verso una stanza.

Da tanto Iwaizumi non faceva visita ad una di quelle stanze. Di proposito.

Quando entrarono Oikawa lanciò il suo cappotto sul divano, facendo una piroetta prima di afferrare il telecomando, “Aaah, cosa potrei cantare?”

La sua voce risuonò in maniera squillante ed Iwaizumi non poté far a meno di ridersela sotto i baffi.

Oikawa lo guardò, facendo un largo sorriso, le gote arrossate per il freddo, l'emozione e l'alcool.

“Gli adulti vengono ancora qui a fare certe cose?” chiese Iwaizumi, accavallando le gambe e distendendosi contro il sedile, facendo vagare lo sguardo su Oikawa, il quale stava caricando una canzone

Oikawa voltò di colpo il viso verso di lui con occhi socchiusi, “Iwa-chan!” lo riprese, facendosi tutto serio, “Il karaoke è lo sport nazionale ufficioso del Giappone.”

Iwaizumi si fece sfuggire una risata, “Certo, ovviamente.”

Oikawa cominciò a cantare un'orrenda canzone J-pop priva di alcun senso, ma la sua voce era cristallina, gorgogliante, e non era poi così sgradevole a dispetto delle orribile parole del testo e della banale composizione musicale .

Non appena finì, Oikawa lo dardeggiò con un sorriso ricolmo di aspettative, che crollò dal suo volto non appena Iwaizumi proferì parola. “I tuoi gusti musicali fanno schifo quanto la tua personalità.”

Oikawa indietreggiò, portandosi una mano sul petto e fingendosi offeso.

“Ascolti del rock?” chiese Iwaizumi, ignorando la sua sceneggiata.

Oikawa sbatté le palpebre, esterrefatto, “Ascolto qualsiasi cosa vada di tendenza.”

Iwaizumi sospirò, alzandosi per strappare il telecomando dalle mani di Oikawa. C'era da aspettarselo da uno che lavorava nel mondo marketing e tutto il resto.

“Scegli qualcosa dalla lista,” gli ordinò Iwaizumi, restituendogli il telecomando.

Oikawa si appoggiò contro la spalla di Iwaizumi, “Aw, vuoi sentirmi cantare ancora, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi fece un passo indietro e vide Oikawa barcollare sul posto, “Purché non si tratti di qualche cavolata pop, vai più che bene.”

“Ah, ad Iwaizumi piace che la sua musica abbia un significato profondo,” disse Oikawa con occhi sfavillanti e labbra sorridenti, “che romantico.”

Iwaizumi afferrò un cuscino dal divano e glielo lanciò. Oikawa starnazzò.

“Oh, questa la conosco,” cinguettò allegramente dopo una breve pausa. Caricò la canzone ed Iwaizumi riconobbe immediatamente la melodia. Era uscita già da qualche anno, tuttavia era ancora gradevole. Mentre guardava Oikawa, non poté far a meno di farsi delle domande riguardo l'interazione –se così poteva essere chiamata-- che c'era stata fra lui e Kageyama al bar. Iwaizumi non si disturbò a far congetture; in ogni caso non sarebbe servito a nulla. Non avrebbe avuto comunque il tempo per rifletterci su, perché Iwaizumi fu riportato di colpo alla realtà quando Oikawa cominciò a cantare. La sua voce era in realtà piuttosto profonda. Serpeggiava intorno alle sillabe, provocando la pelle d'oca sulle braccia di Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi sospirò, osservando Oikawa mentre cantava. Non conosceva bene la canzone, quindi i suoi occhi erano ancorati allo schermo, sui caratteri kanji ed i kana che si illuminavano per poi dissolversi in tempo con la musica.

Quando finì, Oikawa si girò verso Iwaizumi, indirizzandogli contro il microfono. “Tocca a te,” dichiarò inflessibile.

  
 

“No.”

  
 

“Non puoi stare semplicemente seduto lì a guardarmi mentre canto!”

Iwaizumi sperò che il calore che attraversò per un minuto il suo viso non fosse visibile, “Va bene così.”

“No!” Protestò Oikawa con veemenza, affondando sul divano di fianco a lui e punzecchiandolo con il microfono, “Una canzone, una sola canzone.” Iwaizumi emise un lamento ed Oikawa cominciò a scuoterlo per le spalle. “Dai,” lo pregò Oikawa.

Iwaizumi sospirò. Notò questa sua abitudine di sospirare in disfatta in presenza di Oikawa. “Va bene, ma solo una, e non fare lo stronzo a riguardo.”

  
 

Oikawa fece un sorriso a trentadue denti, affidandogli sia il microfono che il telecomando. Iwaizumi lo prese, scorrendo fra le canzoni con irritazione. Ad Iwaizumi non piaceva il timbro che assumeva la sua voce quando cantava. La mancanza di ruvidità lo faceva sentire nudo, e la cosa lo metteva a disagio.

Finalmente ne scelse una, con il viso già acceso in anticipo per l'imbarazzo. Cosa diavolo stava facendo?

  
 

Non ebbe realmente bisogno di visualizzare il testo, ma lo fece ugualmente perché non poteva sopportare l'idea di avere il volto di Oikawa focalizzato su di sé mentre cantava. Fu una canzone lenta, priva di acuti in cui avrebbe potuto incespicare. Nonostante l'imbarazzo, cantare fu in qualche modo piacevole, ed Iwaizumi diede la colpa all'ebbrezza conseguita prima di abbandonare il bar.

  
 

Quando finì, il suo volto era paonazzo. Fece un passo indietro, dove era seduto Oikawa, tendendogli il microfono, “Felice ora?”

Quando Oikawa non afferrò immediatamente il microfono, Iwaizumi dischiuse gli occhi, scrutandolo attraverso le palpebre.

Oikawa lo stava fissando, gli occhi spalancati e le guance velate di rosa. “La voce di Iwa-chan è così--”

“Non dirlo,” grugnì Iwaizumi, chiudendo gli occhi, calcando di nuovo il microfono contro di lui.

“Bella.”

Iwaizumi aprì gli occhi, sbattendo le palpebre, scioccato.

Oikawa si affrettò, mostrandosi quasi inquieto, “Come dire...è rilassante. Confortante, credo.”

Iwaizumi piombò di fianco a lui con le orecchie in fiamme, “Stai zitto. Non adularmi. Ora canta.”

Oikawa prese il microfono dalle sue mani solo per poterlo mettere da parte. Ridacchiò, “Iwa-chan non sa come accettare un complimento.”

“Solo quando penso che non siano veritieri,” brontolò Iwaizumi.

“Perché dovrei prendermi il disturbo di mentirti, Iwa-chan?” Domandò Oikawa, ma prima ancora che Iwaizumi potesse anche solo dire qualcosa, Oikawa si chinò, tirando uno dei lobi delle orecchie di Iwaizumi fra le labbra.

“Hey!” Iwaizumi trasalì, colto alla sprovvista.

“Mmm Iwa-chan,” mormorò Oikawa quasi fosse stato inebriato dal profumo di Iwaizumi, “hai davvero una bella voce.” Poi attirò il volto di Iwaizumi verso il suo, unendo le loro labbra.

La lingua di Oikawa scivolò lungo il labbro inferiore di Iwaizumi, il quale gli fece spazio senza riflettere. Oikawa cominciò a muoversi, la bocca calcata in maniera insistente su quella di Iwaizumi, ma il corpo fuori dal campo visivo.

Iwaizumi sentì Oikawa mentre si girava, fiondando una gamba sul suo grembo. Il calore proveniente da entrambe le cosce, poste lungo i suoi fianchi, causò in lui dei brividi. Una volta che Oikawa fu finalmente a cavallo di Iwaizumi, quest'ultimo lo sistemò meglio sul suo bacino. Le sue anche volteggiarono lentamente, stimolando il sesso di Iwaizumi attraverso i pantaloni.

Oikawa sospirò dentro la bocca di Iwaizumi, quasi avesse trovato esattamente ciò che stava cercando.

Iwaizumi si ritirò per un momento, facendosi sfuggire il fiato dalla bocca . Aprire gli occhi non fu d'aiuto. La vista di Oikawa che torreggiava su di lui, gli occhi offuscati e le labbra rosee fecero scattare il suo membro.

“A-anche tu,” balbettò Iwaizumi, soffocando all'improvviso in un silenzio denso.

Oikawa sbatté le ciglia lentamente, con occhi assenti, perso nel filo della conversazione. Iwaizumi realizzò che quella non era affatto una conversazione, quindi perché cazzo stava parlando.

Le guance di Iwaizumi furono attraversate da una scarica ardente e i suoi occhi vacillarono verso un lato, “Hai una bella voce,” mormorò, completamente imbarazzato.

Questa volta, Oikawa sbatacchiò rapidamente le palpebre, poi le sue guance si tinsero di rosso ed un sorriso comparve sul suo volto senza la minima esitazione. Iwaizumi non fu in grado di definire quanto fosse seducente la modestia sul viso di quel Re Pomposo.

Oikawa congiunse nuovamente i loro volti e le sue mani accarezzarono la mascella di Iwaizumi, il retro del suo collo, fino ad arrampicarsi con le dita sui suoi capelli.

Iwaizumi mugolò, stringendo con una mano il fianco di Oikawa e sentendo il suo corpo ondeggiare. L'altro fece scorrere il bacino verso l'alto , godendosi la sensazione dei muscoli contratti che si muovevano sotto il suo tocco.

La bocca di Oikawa si rimise in azione, esplorando il collo, le orecchie e la mandibola di Iwaizumi, mentre con l'altra mano libera cominciò a serpeggiare sul petto di Iwaizumi. Si strusciò contro Iwaizumi con più fervore, e quest'ultimo percepì la sua erezione farsi dura come la roccia.

Oikawa riscoprì il suo orecchio, mordicchiandogli il lobo prima di lambirlo con delicatezza. Iwaizumi esalò un respiro incerto, e sentì le sue stesse mani andare alla ricerca del corpo di Oikawa per un maggior contatto.

“Ricordo quanto questo ti fosse piaciuto,” miagolò Oikawa contro il suo collo, innescando una reazione a catena sulla pelle di Iwaizumi con la sua voce vellutata. Benché fosse Oikawa a gestire gran parte della situazione, dalla sua bocca trapelavano sospiri tremanti e il suo petto si innalzava per poi abbassarsi con fretta , impedendogli di respirare serenamente,

“Ricordo quanto tutto ciò che ti ho fatto ti fosse piaciuto,” ringhiò Iwaizumi prima di spostare la testa per mordere il collo di Oikawa.

La schiena di Oikawa si inarcò al passaggio del palmo di Iwaizumi. Annaspò ed il cuore di Iwaizumi cominciò a sbattere contro il suo sterno con nuova determinazione e disperazione rinnovata.

Succhiò la pelle di Oikawa, esercitando una suzione sufficiente a lasciare il segno, ma non riuscì a fermarsi lì, non con i fianchi di Oikawa che si dimenavano contro la sua volontà e con i piccoli gemiti, che come lodi, furono strappati alle sue labbra.

  
 

Oikawa cominciò ad aprire la camicia di Iwaizumi, lasciandosi distrarre ogni tanto dalla carne che man mano veniva alla luce. Fece scorrere i palmi sui pettorali, facendo scivolare le dita fra i muscoli e la carne liscia.

  
 

Iwaizumi di colpo desiderò che anche la camicia di Oikawa sparisse; voleva mordergli il petto e torturarlo con piccoli baci e succhiotti e sentirlo mentre sussurrava  _Iwa-chan._

Le sue dita liberarono la prima coppia di bottoni ed Oikawa quasi ringhiò, come se essere liberato dagli abiti fosse per lui infinitamente liberatorio. Ansimava con foga ora che i suoi occhi avevano finalmente la possibilità di degustare la parte superiore del corpo di Iwaizumi, e di analizzare ogni centimetro del suo essere come se stesse cercando di imprimerlo nella memoria.

Poi le mani di Iwaizumi si soffermarono sul terzo bottone, lasciando che un battito di ciglia dissolvesse la lussuria che annebbiava i suoi occhi, come se il suo cervello avesse appena assimilato i movimenti dettati dal suo corpo. Oikawa si fermò a metà di sbottonare la cintura di Iwaizumi, i suoi occhi incrociarono il suo volto. “Cosa c'è che non va?” chiese, con la voce impregnata di effettiva innocenza e confusione.

Iwaizumi analizzò con lo sguardo Oikawa, “L'ultima volta sarebbe dovuta essere una cosa da una botta e via,” disse con voce bassa, mancando di convinzione.  
Le labbra di Oikawa si contrassero in un ghigno e le mosse più vicino, ad un soffio da quelle di Iwaizumi. “Purché non si tratti di una relazione seria, che differenza potrebbero mai fare una notte o due?” E la sua bocca fu di nuovo su quella di Iwaizumi. Separò le sue labbra con la lingua, scivolando caldo ed umido dentro la sua bocca.

Iwaizumi sentì un peso schiacciargli il cuore, le mani che brancolavano senza sosta, spremendo le cosce di Oikawa.

“Ma,” disse Iwaizumi, baciando il labbro inferiore di Oikawa, “questo posto,” rientrò, passando la lingua sul palato superiore della bocca di Oikawa.

“E' insonorizzato,” sussurrò languido fra i baci, mordendo il labbro di Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi si scostò, baciando l'angolo delle labbra di Oikawa per poi far scorrere i denti lungo il suo collo. “Non creeremo danno alcuno.”

Oikawa sospirò. Il suo petto si gonfiò per poi abbassarsi in maniera drammatica, “Non farò casino,” disse senza fiato, stringendo in un pugno i capelli di Iwaizumi, mentre quest'ultimo faceva passare la lingua dietro l'orecchio di Oikawa.

  
 

Iwaizumi avrebbe dovuto approfondire la questione. Un semplice  _Come?_ Sarebbe bastato. Ma non lo fece. Al suo posto, strappò via la camicia di Oikawa, attirandolo con aggressività per i fianchi, forzandolo ad avvicinarsi sempre di più. Azzannò il petto di Oikawa, succhiando la pelle diafana e facendolo dimenare proprio come avrebbe desiderato. Leccò il diametro del suo capezzolo, accogliendolo delicatamente fra i denti.

Oikawa emise un lamento, un misto tra un brontolio ed un rantolo, e le sue mani ritornarono a strattonare la cintura di Iwaizumi . Le sue dita tremarono nell'aprire i pantaloni , facendo scendere la zip verso il basso e stringendo l'erezione di Iwaizumi nel suo palmo nel momento in cui fu in bella vista.

Iwaizumi ansimò contro la spalla di Oikawa, ma ancora una volta Oikawa sembrò essere l'unico a trarre il maggior vantaggio dalla situazione. Avviluppò le dita attorno il suo membro, facendo movimenti ampi, nonostante i boxers. Iwaizumi sentì il bacino sollevarsi verso l'altro, in preda alla disperazione e al bisogno di liberarsi da quei boxers, affinché potesse percepire il calore del palmo di Oikawa, pelle contro pelle.

Oikawa fece scivolare il pollice sopra la cappella del membro di Iwaizumi, notando una chiazza più scura sul tessuto dell'intimo dovuta agli umori. Sbatté le ciglia contro gli occhi con affanno, come se di colpo si fosse dimenticato come si respirasse.

Tutt'a un tratto, scese dal grembo di Iwaizumi, disfacendosi le braghe e facendole precipitare a terra, “Togliti i pantaloni,” gli ordinò secco.

Iwaizumi obbedì, spingendo pantaloni e boxers giù lungo le gambe e calciandoli via con i piedi con più fretta che grazia. Oikawa fu di nuovo su di lui in un lampo e fu a dir poco troppo, tutto in una volta. In quel momento tutto fu pelle contro pelle, calore contro calore. I loro membri schiacciati uno contro l'altro, Iwaizumi ed Oikawa che annaspavano all'unisono, fondendo i loro corpi mentre si baciavano. Le loro bocche umide e dischiuse avevano lasciato da parte la tecnica, cedendo lo spazio al puro e semplice desiderio, permettendo alle loro lingue di dimenarsi e di scivolare una contro l'altra.

Oikawa prese fra le mani il volto di Iwaizumi, e piccoli gemiti abbandonarono le sue labbra baciandolo. Le mani di Iwaizumi vagarono verso il bacino di Oikawa, fino a quando non trovò i loro membri, stringendoli nella mano, e cominciando a sfregare seguendo il ritmo dettato dai fianchi di Oikawa.

Oikawa gemette sommessamente, affondando il viso nell'incavo del collo di Iwaizumi mentre le sue spalle si gonfiavano per l'eccitazione. Iwaizumi morse e succhiò le spalle di Oikawa, la bocca incapace di rimanere impassibile di fronte a così tanta pelle dall'aspetto delizioso in bella vista di fronte a lui. Il respiro di Oikawa era caldo e umido contro di lui, le dita calcate contro le spalle dell'altro.

In tutta onestà, ad Iwaizumi sarebbe bastato quello a raggiungere l'amplesso. Sarebbe stato perfetto. Pelle su pelle, le loro erezioni che impregnate di umori continuavano ad aumentare, bocche e fianchi che si dimenavano.

  
 

Rimasero così per qualche minuto, scontrandosi a vicenda, finché Iwaizumi non cominciò lentamente ad aumentare il ritmo. Oikawa fece breccia fra i loro respiri annaspanti chiamandolo, “Iwa-chan,” sussurrò, “devi fermarti.”

  
 

“Mm,” mormorò Iwaizumi, facendo scattare la lingua sull'orecchio di Iwaizumi, “ma è così piacevole averti contro di me,”

Oikawa si dimenticò di respirare per un momento, ma riuscì ad allontanarsi, squadrando Iwaizumi. Era la prima volta che Iwaizumi vedeva le sue guance così rosse, gli occhi sfumati di nero e con l'affanno. “Ma voglio,” Oikawa sbatté gli occhi, cercando disperatamente di mettere a fuoco il volto di Iwaizumi, “sentirti,” sussultò quando Iwaizumi fece scorrere il pollice sul suo glande . Infine, riuscì finalmente a dar voce alle proprie parole, tutto d'un colpo, “dentro di me.”

Iwaizumi si fece sfuggire un lamento, un gemito che ebbe origine dalle profondità del suo torace e che aveva riverberato sulla sua lingua. Rilasciò la presa attorno ai loro membri, per quanto la cosa lo rendesse triste, ricollocando le mani sulla vita di Oikawa. Oikawa fece pressione con le dita sulle labbra di Iwaizumi; Iwaizumi le ospitò all'interno della bocca, avviluppandole nella lingua mentre incavava le guance, scivolando fra di esse e scorrendo fra le porzioni di tessuto comprese tra un dito ed un altro.

  
  
 

Oikawa gemette, poi ritirò le dita. Si sollevò leggermente dal bacino di Iwaizumi cominciando ad autostimolarsi. I propositi nella mente di Iwaizumi si spensero come lampadine.“Oikawa, lasciami--”

“No,” rispose Oikawa sommessamente, fermando le braccia, i tendini contratti mentre le sue dita si muovevano senza essere viste, “L'ultima volta hai fatto tutto tu.”

Iwaizumi poté unicamente osservare il viso sereno di Oikawa assumere un'espressione vogliosa, nonostante la rigidità insita nel suo corpo in risposta al suo tocco. Le fibre delle sue braccia furono attraversate da un altro spasmo muscolare, e la spina dorsale di Oikawa si inarcò, facendosi sfuggire dei brevi gemiti dalle labbra.

  
 

“Uh,” rantolò Oikawa, appoggiando la fronte contro quella di Iwaizumi, “Sei più bravo tu in questo di quanto lo sia io, Iwa-chan,” sospirò, accennando un sorriso.

“Per questo avresti dovuto lasciarmi fare, idiota,” disse Iwaizumi, ma la sua voce fu gentile, mentre faceva scorrere le mani su e giù sul corpo di Oikawa. “Rilassati,” sussurrò. Riportò delicatamente una mano intorno al membro di Oikawa, sfregandolo lentamente. Nel frattempo la sua bocca avanzò verso uno dei capezzoli di Oikawa, muovendo la lingua con lentezza e con movimenti circolari.

Oikawa reagì all'istante. I suoi polmoni si svuotarono di tutto l'ossigeno presente e si inarcò all'indietro, ansimando, ma il verso che emise fu un intreccio di piacere e soddisfazione, mentre penetrava le dita dentro di sé sempre più in profondità.

“Lì,” disse Iwaizumi. La sua voce vibrò contro il petto di Oikawa, che cominciò ad ansimare e a tremare. Rantolò, facendosi scappare dei lamenti di piacere, quando all'improvviso i suoi fianchi cominciarono ad assecondare i movimenti della sua mano. I suoi occhi si spalancarono in preda a ciò sembrò palesemente sia stupore che piacere.

  
 

“Piega le dita,” lo guidò Iwaizumi, mantenendo un tono pacato.

Iwaizumi fu quasi certo di averlo sentito gemere e la schiena inarcarsi al suo tocco. Oikawa cominciò a respirare quasi avesse un disperato bisogno d'ossigeno, serrando gli occhi e mordendosi le labbra per soffocare un lamento.

  
 

Iwaizumi si domandò se quella fosse per Oikawa la prima volta che si masturbava da solo con le dita, non potendo far a meno di fissarlo. Petto gonfio, disteso nervosamente all'indietro, il complesso di muscoli tesi insieme ai i fianchi e gli addominali. Se non lo avesse conosciuto meglio, Iwaizumi avrebbe scommesso che la pelle di Oikawa, così liscia e perfetta, fosse rimasta ancora inviolata. I suoi capezzoli erano rosa e turgidi, e il suo membro, di una tonalità rubiconda, rispondeva a ogni stimolazione oscillando impercettibilmente. Iwaizumi sentì la bocca farsi secca. Le labbra di Oikawa, parzialmente aperte e scintillanti , tremavano ogni volta che forzava il respiro attraverso di esse, con le guance accese e gli occhi semi-chiusi per il desiderio. I suoi gemiti erano piccoli lamenti deliziosi ricolmi di lussuria a quali Iwaizumi non avrebbe mai voluto porre fine.

“Sei meraviglioso,” si fece sfuggire Iwaizumi prima ancora che potesse anche solo pensare di fermare le proprie parole.

Oikawa si arrestò, sbattendo gli occhi per lo stupore. Ma Iwaizumi era ormai oltre ogni senso comune dell'imbarazzo. Lo guardò a sua volta, lo sguardo inamovibile, a livello con quello di Oikawa, il cuore e l'erezione che agognavano all'idea di poter invadere l'uomo che si parava di fronte a lui.

Un piccolo sorriso giocò sulle labbra di Oikawa. Un sorriso timido agli occhi di Iwaizumi. Oikawa si chinò su di lui per baciarlo, poi gemette contro le sue labbra mentre estraeva le dita. Le spinse di nuovo dentro di sé, e le mani di Iwaizumi cominciarono a fremere sul corpo di Oikawa nel tentativo di non cedere alla tentazione di affondarlo giù contro il suo membro.

Oikawa sfiorò con la sua mano il pene di Iwaizumi, spalancando gli occhi nello scoprire quanto fosse viscido. Guardò Iwaizumi senza dire una parola, forse per la prima volta, ed Iwaizumi fece lo stesso, insicuro di poter effettivamente arrossire a dispetto del calore che stava già attraversando il suo viso. “Ce n'è un po' anche del tuo,” affermò con voce roca.

Oikawa sorrise, incurvando dolcemente le labbra rosee. “Ah,” disse con un tono troppo basso e sensuale da sopportare. Si avvicinò a lui, sollevandosi un po' più su, “hai ragione.” Guidò l'erezione verso il suo orifizio, con le mani che tremavano leggermente.

  
 

Il cuore di Iwaizumi cominciò ufficialmente a battere senza alcun controllo. Nulla al mondo avrebbe potuto prepararlo ai momenti che lo attendevano, quindi dovette solo provarci, respirare senza andare nel panico e di certo evitando di fottere Oikawa fino alla sua totale distruzione, perché Gesù, era veramente troppo.

“Oikawa,” mormorò Iwaizumi, sentendo la pelle d'oca eruttare lungo i palmi delle mani. “Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve.”

  
 

Oikawa sbatté le palpebre in risposta, rilasciando un sospiro. Poi si abbassò sul membro di Iwaizumi, che piegò la testa all'indietro, lasciando che un gemito venisse strappato al suo petto, mentre il calore si diffondeva sotto i suoi occhi. Oikawa si aiutò, mantenendo l'equilibrio sulle spalle di Iwaizumi.

  
Ci fu un momento in cui si limitarono a respirare pesantemente, senza compiere alcun movimento. Le mani di Iwaizumi erano conficcate nei fianchi di Oikawa, affinché non tremasse, digrignando i denti per non cedere a quell'istinto animale che gli suggeriva di inchiodare Oikawa con il suo membro.

“Cristo, Iwa-chan,” sospirò Oikawa. Iwaizumi riportò lo sguardo di nuovo sul volto dell'altro, la cui fronte scintillava a causa di un sottile strato di sudore. “Mi fai godere così tanto.”

Poi scese sempre di più, facendosi scappare un pianto libidinoso dalla gola. Affondò il volto contro il collo di Iwaizumi, immergendo di nuovo le dita nei suoi capelli. Iwaizumi teneva la mano sul bacino di Oikawa e l'altra sotto il torace, incentivando i suoi movimenti. Oikawa si prese un'altra breve pausa prima di riprendere il ritmo.

Il primo fu un movimento lento. Iwaizumi sarebbe potuto quasi soffocare se l'anello di muscoli di Oikawa fosse stato ancora più stretto, ma era così caldo, così bagnato da essere perfetto. Anche il volto di Iwaizumi era premuto contro la spalla di Oikawa, e la morse nel tentativo di sopprimere la sequenza perpetua di rantoli che minacciavano di sfuggire al suo controllo. Ad Oikawa piaceva essere morso; i suoi fianchi sobbalzavano, riempendo l'aria con gemiti eccitati.

Lo spazio fra loro superava probabilmente i cento gradi. Tutto era bollente , entrambi erano sudati, ed ansimavano come se l'umidità estiva stesse imperversando su di loro. Oikawa che senza pensare riempiva di baci la spalla ed il collo di Iwaizumi; gemiti e sussulti che impedivano alla sua bocca di starsene ferma.

Poi incalzò il passo, muovendosi più freneticamente ed affondando sempre più in profondità.

“Gesù,” sospirò Iwaizumi contro la sua spalla. Erano abbracciati, avvinghiati saldamente l'uno all'altro con disperazione. Ma Iwaizumi lo voleva baciare di più, baciarlo ovunque. Indusse Oikawa a discostarsi leggermente con la testa, e quest'ultimo collaborò con facilità.

Ed Iwaizumi ne fu ben felice.

Per un lungo momento, Iwaizumi si limitò semplicemente a fissare, inebriato dal piacere e senza fiato. Osservò Oikawa lo montava, il suo corpo meraviglioso che andava su e giù lungo la sua erezione ed il volto stravolto mentre emetteva suoni che non potevano essere classificati.

Poi Iwaizumi si ricordò la sua missione. Si inclinò in avanti per succhiare il capezzolo di Oikawa e far scorrere le dita contro la sua schiena, ottenendo un mugolio soddisfatto da quest'ultimo. Iwaizumi spostò poi una mano sul membro di Oikawa, chiudendo la presa. Fece le fusa contro il suo petto, sentendo quanto fosse impregnato di liquido preseminale, esercitando una frizione minima sulla sua erezione.

Oikawa ansimò, inarcando la schiena e scavando sempre di più nelle spalle dell'altro. Poi le sue mani scivolarono verso la mascella di Iwaizumi, trascinando il suo viso per un bacio. La mano libera di Iwaizumi si alzò, scorrendo fra i capelli di Oikawa, stringendo i morbidi ciuffi di capelli mentre la sua bocca si apriva e le loro lingue si riversavano l'una nell'altra.

Iwaizumi cominciò a spingersi gentilmente dentro Oikawa, e quest'ultimo sfruttò l'andamento per affondare più in profondità, armonizzando il ritmo senza alcuna esitazione. Tutto si fece afoso per Iwaizumi e i colori esplosero dietro i suoi occhi chiusi. Lasciò che l'attrito stimolasse i suoi punti più sensibili, avviluppandolo in una sensazione di bisogno inaccessibile.

Gemeva all'interno della bocca di Oikawa senza pensare, ed Oikawa gemeva a sua volta, le dita strette in un pugno attorno ai capelli di Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi per poco non si librò in volo. Tutte quelle sensazioni, tutti quei rumori, tutto di quel momento sarebbe rimasto impresso nelle vene di Iwaizumi per sempre.

“Iwa-chan,” gemette Oikawa sulle sue labbra prima di riconciliare le loro bocche, i fianchi che acquistavano velocità.

  
 

Iwaizumi rantolò, tirando il labbro inferiore di Oikawa nella sua bocca. Iwaizumi non ricordava di aver mai provato in vita sua una tale sintonia con una persona, e mentre penetrava Oikawa ed esplorava la sua bocca con la lingua, un pensiero fugace attraversò la sua mente, una realizzazione il cui calibro non avrebbe dovuto sfiorarlo in un momento del genere, volente o nolente, ma non ebbe il tempo per rifletterci su, non ebbe il tempo da dedicare ad altre cose, se non per ascoltare i _“sìsìsì”_ che Oikawa cominciò a disseminare.

“Sì,” ansimò Oikawa in maniera più distinta, “proprio lì, Iwa-chan, S-”

E poi ci fu un lamento, basso e gutturale, seme che fluiva caldo sulla mano di Iwaizumi. I suoi fianchi si inarcarono con così tanta forza, con così tanta violenza da farlo urlare. Oikawa sprofondò nella spalla di Iwaizumi, i muscoli scossi dagli spasmi che pulsavano ancora intorno ad Iwaizumi, nel mezzo dell'amplesso.

“Cazzo,” soffiò Oikawa, conficcando le unghie nello scalpo di Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi divenne un ammasso ansimante. Sentì i fianchi sgroppare selvaggiamente, e l'affanno mentre spingeva la fronte contro le spalle di Oikawa.

“Oikawa,” le parole sfuggirono alla sua bocca ed Oikawa boccheggiò.

Poi Iwaizumi emise un rantolo, mordendo Oikawa affinché non potesse urlare mentre veniva dentro di lui, rilasciando tutta la tensione del suo corpo in un soffio.

Oikawa gemette, piccole note di felicità risalirono lungo la sua gola.

Non fecero più nulla, eccetto ansimare e tremare l'uno contro l'altro per lungo tempo. Brevi vibrazioni attraversarono le loro membra. Dopo un po' Oikawa guardò in basso, verso la confusione di sperma che in parte Iwaizumi era riuscito a contenere. Sbatté le palpebre, ed Iwaizumi capì che stava cercando un modo per uscire da quella posizione senza creare un pasticcio.

Infine si inclinò – attentamente – afferrandola prima cosa che gli capitò fra le mani e ripulendosi con cura. Sussultò toccandosi, ancora ipersensibile a causa dell'orgasmo.

Iwaizumi sbatté le palpebre, “Era il tuo cappotto.”

Oikawa fissò l'abito, quasi avesse bisogno di una conferma, “Eh, già.”

“Ora hai dello sperma su tutto il tuo cappotto.”

Oikawa scrollò le spalle. Sul suo viso cominciò a stagliarsi un sorriso, “Era una cosa inevitabile.”

Iwaizumi si coprì il volto con le mani.

Oikawa si mosse per discostarsi da Iwaizumi, ed entrambi protestarono tremando. Si rivestirono lentamente, ed abbandonarono la stanza solo dopo essersi accertati che fosse tutto a posto.

Oikawa aveva il suo cappotto ripiegato su un braccio.

“Fa troppo freddo fuori,” commentò Iwaizumi una volta che furono in corridoio.

Oikawa lo guardò attraverso la coda degli occhi, “Non posso farci nulla al momento, non ti preoccupare così tanto Iwa-chan.” I suoi occhi si mossero di nuovo di fronte a lui, e sogghignò, “Ne è valsa la pena in ogni caso.”

  
 

Iwaizumi sbatté gli occhi, scrollando infine la testa. Quando raggiunsero l'area della reception, gli occhi del commesso erano spalancati fino all'inverosimile ed Iwaizumi sentì il suo volto andare a fuoco.

“Le auguro una buona serata!” Salutò Oikawa, tutto sorridente.

Il commesso distolse subito lo sguardo, “Anche a v-voi,” balbettò, facendosi rosso.

“Cazzo,” mormorò Iwaizumi, rivolgendosi a se stesso, mentre si avviavano fuori dalla porta.

Sul sentiero verso la stazione dei treni, Iwaizumi scosse di nuovo il capo, “Quanto insonorizzata pensavi che fosse realmente quella stanza?” brontolò.

Oikawa fece un sorriso a trentadue denti, “Apparentemente, non abbastanza!”

Iwaizumi sospirò, “A te non frega semplicemente nulla di cosa potrebbero pensare le persone di te, vero?”

“Non quando non le conosco e quando è in corso del sesso fenomenale, no.”

Così onesto. Iwaizumi rise sotto i baffi. Gli concesse un'occhiata. Oikawa sorrideva gaio nonostante tremasse senza controllo a causa del freddo. “Dannazione Oikawa,” lo riprese Iwaizumi, fermandosi.

Oikawa sbatté le palpebre nel buio, confuso.

Iwaizumi si scrollò di dosso il cappotto, porgendoglielo, “Te l'avevo detto che faceva troppo freddo.”

  
 

“Non posso prenderlo!” disse Oikawa, allontanandosi dal cappotto quasi considerasse il suo gesto come un sacrilegio, “dopo anche Iwa-chan avrà freddo!”

  
 

Iwaizumi roteò gli occhi, “Posso sopportare. Ora ficcati in questo dannato coso prima che ti dia un cazzotto.”

Oikawa prese il soprabito, facendolo passare sopra le spalle ed infilandoselo con attenzione. Guardò Iwaizumi e sorrise, le gote velate di rosa e un sorriso fin troppo ampio, “Fai sempre lo scontroso, ma in realtà sei molto dolce, non è forse così vero Iwa-chan?”

Gli si strinse il cuore nel petto. Fissò Oikawa, sperando di essere l'unico in grado di sentire il suo battito cardiaco.

_Oh, cazzo._

Iwaizumi ruppe il contatto visivo con Oikawa, decidendo di ispezionare il terreno al suo posto. “Come ti pare. Non è nulla, piuttosto pensa a non morire congelato.”

Oikawa ridacchiò e ripresero a camminare. La stazione non era lontana, ed Iwaizumi suppose che sarebbero stati in grado di prendere l'ultimo treno per le rispettive destinazioni.

“Dammi il tuo indirizzo e-mail,” cinguettò Oikawa.

“Non ho intenzione di darti il mio indirizzo.”

“Devo ridarti il cappotto!”

“Possiamo sempre rivederci al bar.”

Oikawa sbuffò, “Nessuno di noi due va ogni settimana. Solo dammi il tuo indirizzo e-mail, così posso restituirtelo come si deve!”

“Tienilo,” disse Iwaizumi con voce strozzata.

“Iwa-chan, smettila di essere così scontroso,” disse Oikawa, dandogli un colpetto alle orecchie.

“Hey, ow Re di Merda, guarda che fa male!” Iwaizumi gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, ma Oikawa continuò a sogghignare. Iwaizumi sospirò pesantemente, tirando fuori il telefono. “Ecco, ti invio la mia e-mail di lavoro. Dunque, non mandarmi una marea di cazzate o giuro che ti blocco.

  
 

  
 

“Yay” esultò Oikawa, estraendo il telefono dalla tasca dei pantaloni ed aprendolo. Si inviarono a vicenda le informazioni via infrarossi ed Oikawa canticchiò allegramente.

Quando arrivarono alla stazione, Oikawa salì a bordo per primo, il colletto del soprabito di Iwaizumi alzato fino alle orecchie e le guance ancora arrossate per il freddo. “Ci vediamo, Iwa-chan!” le porte si chiusero ed il treno si portò fuori dalla stazione.

Iwaizumi lo vide andarsene, poi sospirò. Si sedette su una panchina, affondando il volto nelle mani.

Non poteva fare questo a se stesso. Non poteva fare questo a qualcun altro.

Iwaizumi alzò lo sguardo, seguendo in lontananza il treno con gli occhi . Iwaizumi non faceva scappatelle da una notte. Iwaizumi non era bravo a mantenere i rapporti su un piano del tutto casuale. Iwaizumi si affezionava.

  
 

Iwaizumi si sdraiò contro la panchina, il debole rumore del treno in arrivo al binario a malapena udibile. Recuperò il pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca, grato di esserselo ricordato prima di aver affidato ad Oikawa il suo cappotto. Ne prese una, picchiettando contro il cartone, accedendola ed inalando a quando fino il pizzicore dovuto al fumo non gli fece lacrimare gli occhi.

  
 

Ad Iwaizumi non dispiaceva qualche avventura di tanto in tanto, ma Iwaizumi non riusciva a fare di più, perché non era in grado di offrire di meglio.

  
 

  
 

Soffiò una boccata di fumo all'esterno e ripensò alle gote rosse di Oikawa e alle sue spalle larghe contenute nel suo cappotto. Iwaizumi sapeva che il modo in cui guardava Oikawa stava diventando pericoloso.

Doveva solo mettere fine a tutto, per se stesso.

Iwaizumi fece un altro tiro, irritato da sé. “Beh,” ponderò ad alta voce, permettendo al fumo di fuoriuscire dalle narici, “Tutto questo fa veramente schifo.”

  
 

 

 


	3. Alla conquista di un "caffè soltanto"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soltanto un caffè. Nessuna sveltina.

Iwaizumi stava passando le dita fra i capelli di Oikawa, osservando le lacrime che solcavano il suo viso mentre gli allargava le gambe; Oikawa ansimò, supplicandolo alla ricerca di un piacere maggiore e Iwaizumi affondò un altro dito dentro di lui. Vide il pomo d'Adamo all'interno della gola di Oikawa abbassarsi, in virtù del lamento gutturale che scosse il suo petto. Fece scorrere la lingua sul suo collo, unendo i loro membri ed armonizzando il movimento delle dita nei meandri di Oikawa, che si inarcò contro di lui, mordendogli furtivamente un orecchio, strappandogli così un gemito.

“Iwa-chan,” annaspò contro il suo collo.

“Mmm,” mugolò Iwaizumi. Estrasse attentamente un dito dopo l'altro; la sensazione di vuoto che travolse Oikawa accompagnata da un lamento talmente penetrante da far breccia nell'aria. Poi si accostò, premendosi contro di lui, e poi ci fu questa caZZO DI MUSICA ROCK-  
  
Iwaizumi picchiò ripetutamente lo spigolo del suo comodino con rabbia, fino a quando riuscì finalmente ad entrare in contatto con il suo telefono. L'allarme cessò di suonare, permettendo ad Iwaizumi di fare mente locale.  
  


Era solo. Nel suo letto. Con lo stomaco ricoperto di umori ed una mano intorno al suo pene.

Beh, era da un bel po' di tempo che non gli accadeva una cosa del genere, poco ma sicuro.

Iwaizumi considerò la situazione; una doccia fredda sarebbe stata la cosa più intelligente da fare in quel momento, evitando di raggiungere l'orgasmo pensando ad Oikawa, ovviamente. La cosa _peggiore_ che avrebbe potuto fare in quel momento, invece, sarebbe stata quella di eiaculare fra le coperte pensando ad Oikawa Tooru.

D'altra parte, però, il suo cuore continuava a battere senza freni. Poteva sentire la sua erezione che palpitava, _implorandolo._

Era già in quello stato...e il suo subconscio favorì il momento, riportando alla luce alcune immagini che erano rimaste ancora impresse all'interno sua mente.

  
 

Immaginò la bocca di Oikawa, a quelle sue labbra rosee, e portò istintivamente le mani intorno alla sua lunghezza, viscida a causa delle sue fantasie notturne, cominciando di nuovo a sfregare. Iwaizumi ringhiò contro il cuscino, strofinando sempre più forte.

E oh, _Dio,_ quanto cazzo avrebbe voluto vedere quelle labbra intorno al suo pene; la lingua calda che si adoperava contro il suo sesso; i grandi occhi color cioccolato che si alzavano in sua direzione dopo aver sbattuto le ciglia; la mano di Iwaizumi che stringeva i suoi capelli, incalzando i fianchi a muoversi fuori e dentro la bocca di Oikawa. Quanto avrebbe voluto divorarlo di nuovo, scivolare dentro di lui dopo averlo fottuto con la lingua impregnandolo con la sua saliva; guardarlo mentre artigliava le lenzuola del letto ed annaspava sotto di lui. Immaginò di riempirgli la schiena di morsi, di vederli sbocciare sulla sua pelle perfetta in lividi violacei .Iwaizumi pensò alle sue natiche perfettamente rotonde, immaginando di spremerle mentre affondava dentro di Oikawa, azzannando il retro del suo collo con i denti. Iwaizumi stava addentando il cuscino, mentre sbatteva la sua erezione contro le mani, gli occhi ermeticamente serrati e la gola serrata nel tentativo di trattenere una serie di piccoli grugniti, mentre i suoi fianchi lavoravano con un fervore che non avrebbero dovuto possedere in un momento di tale solitudine.

La sua fervida immaginazione era inarrestabile; immagini di bocche e di mani, di denti e culi, scorrevano in maniera indistinta all'interno della sua mente, tuttavia i suoni erano consistenti. I ricordi traboccavano di fantasie floride, gemiti interminabili e rantoli animaleschi. Iwazumi sentì il sangue prosciugare all'interno dei suoi arti , la tensione inerpicarsi lungo i suoi piedi, risalendo fino alle cosce. Immaginò cose che di fatto erano già accadute,

_Iwa-chan_.

E sentì il bacino sobbalzare. La sua mente, poi, creò qualcosa di nuovo, prendendo in prestito le fusa dal gusto familiare di Oikawa ed avvolgendole attorno a delle parole nuove.

_Hajime,_

E Iwazumi venne, gemendo contro il cuscino mentre continuava a sfregare il palmo lungo la sua erezione e i fianchi sul letto. Sentì il seme caldo schizzare sul suo stomaco e le coperte, per poi colare lungo il suo pugno. Il suo corpo tremò in preda al piacere, paralizzandolo per un minuto, fino a quando non riuscì a rilassarsi completamente contro il letto.

 

Il silenzio che inglobava l'appartamento sembrava quasi giudicarlo per le sue azioni. Ansimò a lungo contro il suo cuscino. Infine, sollevò il bacino e guardo verso il basso, arricciando il naso alla vista del casino che aveva appena combinato. 

Strappò via lenzuola e boxers, gettandoli all'interno della cesta del bucato. Mise piede all'interno della doccia, con braccia e mani pesanti che tremavano. Si fece una doccia veloce – e fredda – dannandosi a bassa voce.

 

#

Al lavoro, Iwaizumi era irrequieto.  
Continuava a sfogliare i documenti sulla sua scrivania, raccoglieva graffette per poi farle ricadere e seguitava a scorrere fra vecchie e-mail ormai già lette. Aveva del lavoro da fare, ma non era semplicemente in grado di concentrarsi. Fissò dritto verso il documento che gli era stato consegnato di prima mattina dal reparto vendite. Lo guardò per ben 10 minuti, incapace di leggere una singola parola.

Iwaizumi sospirò, coricandosi sulla sua poltrona e coprendosi il volto con entrambe le mani. Non riusciva a spiegare perché fosse così fiacco. Intorno a lui, i suoi editori lavoravano seduti nelle rispettive scrivanie, occhi socchiusi e focalizzati. Era di cattivo esempio. Un pessimo boss. 

Fece ricadere le braccia e si mise ad ascoltare il ticchettio delle dita che lavoravano sulle tastiere. La frequenza immutabile di quel suono era talmente confortante da indurre la sua mente a farsi cullare nell'oblio più assoluto.

Un tintinnio interruppe la sua quiete, annunciando l'arrivo di una nuova email. Alzò la testa indolente, trascinando gli occhi a destra dello schermo e cliccando gravemente sulla notifica con il mouse.

 

>> Sto passando una brutta giornataccia. Che ne dici di un caffè e di una sveltina durante la pausa pranzo?:D 

Il suo sguardo si fece truce. Oikawa. Ovviamente.

>> Cosa c'è che non va in te.

La risposta all'email fu tempestiva:

>> _In me?_ Qualsiasi persona che non abbia voglia di un caffè e di una sveltina ha un problema con _se stesso_

 

Iwaizumi nascose il volto fra le mani, serrando gli occhi.

 

>> Hai il mio cappotto?

Non ebbe alcuna esitazione, o quasi.

>> ;P

Era un no. Iwaizumi sospirò, poi inviò la sua risposta.

>> Va bene, non c'è bisogno che tu me lo restituisca in ogni caso.

Fissò lo schermo, consapevole.

>> Oggi ho la macchina. Lascia che ti venga a prendere.

Iwaizumi aggrottò il volto.

>>No.

>>Iwa-ch~~n, per favoreeeeeee.

Iwaizumi rimase ad osservare a lungo i caratteri in grassetto. Voleva prendere un caffè e fare una sveltina con Oikawa, ma il problema era che _voleva prendere un caffè e fare una sveltina con Oikawa._ Abbandonò la testa di lato, sbuffando mentalmente alla sua stessa stupidità. Con la coda degli occhi, notò uno dei suoi editori intento a fissarlo. Iwaizumi spostò lo sguardo.

“C'è qualcosa che non va, Kindaichi?”

Kindachi sbatté le palpebre, sorpreso, “No, no, Iwaizumi-san. Solo che sembri...” rimuginò per un momento, scegliendo le parole più adatte, “in difficoltà?”

Iwaizumi si sporse in avanti, accogliendo il viso fra le mani. “Gli idioti sanno di essere idioti?” chiese, con i palmi schiacciati contro gli occhi. “Se realizzo di essere idiota, se _me ne rendo conto_ , allora l'autoconsapevolezza indica che non sono una totale causa persa?” Iwazumi alzò lo sguardo dalle sue mani. Kindaichi, insieme ad un'altra coppia di editori, lo stavano osservando con occhi spaiati e visi spenti. La bocca di Kindachi era dischiusa, incerto su come rispondere.

“Lasciamo perdere,” sospirò pesantemente Iwaizumi, esonerando i loro guardi con un colpo di polso.

>> Va bene, ma solo un caffè. Niente sveltina.

Fu di poche parole. Poi prima di inviare, aggiunse:

>> Il nuovo bar Italiano a pochi isolati dal mio ufficio può andare?

>> Yay! Sì! Alle 13:00 va bene?

>> Va bene.

Iwaizumi chiuse la mail, alzandosi, pronto per abbandonare il suo ufficio. Non doveva fare nulla in particolare, aveva solo bisogno di aria. Si era svegliato con un avvertimento abbastanza chiaro quel giorno; non era bravo in fatto scappatelle, e ciò confermava qualcosa che da tempo sapeva, sospettava. Quel giorno avrebbe potuto parlarne con Oikawa bevendo un caffè, mettendo fine alla questione.

 

Non che Iwaizumi fosse spaventato dalle relazioni, niente di così banale: lui non poteva intraprendere una relazione in quel preciso momento e ne era ben conscio. Il problema consisteva nel fatto che Iwaizumi amava il suo lavoro, la sua carriera, il suo staff di editori e qualsiasi individuo con il quale doveva collaborare. Si sentiva realizzato ogni volta che inviava del materiale ai tipografi. Si sentiva bene quando poteva essere d'aiuto ad uno scrittore o un collega. Era fatico, era stressante, ma ad Iwaizumi non pesavano particolarmente questo genere di cose. Fumava più del dovuto, certo, ma fatta eccezione per quello era felice. Era in grado di reggere lo stress senza problemi.

 

Anche se fosse stato in grado di mettere da parte tutte le complicazioni dovute ad un rapporto sul suo lavoro-- anche se una relazione avesse potuto procedere nella giusta direzione, quest'ultima era destinata comunque a fallire. Iwaizumi avrebbe dato la priorità alla sua carriera, ogni volta.

Dunque qual'era il problema? Perché non intraprendere del sesso casuale con Oikawa? Cosa glielo impediva?

Era semplice. Iwazumi era uno che si _affezionava_. La cosa peggiore, come essere in grado di vedere lo schianto di un treno due miglia prima della sua collisione ed essere incapaci di fermarlo.

 

Iwaizumi prese in considerazione ogni possibilità – le dispose in ordine nella sua mente come le carte di un mazzo.

 

Possibilità Uno: Iwaizumi si sarebbe potuto innamorare di Oikawa, ma Oikawa non innamorarsi di lui. Figo, in quel caso Iwaizumi sarebbe stato patetico e con il cuore infranto.

Possibilità Due, la meno improbabile: Oikawa avrebbe potuto innamorarsi di Iwaizumi, ma Iwaizumi non ricambiare il favore. A quel punto sarebbe stato Oikawa a rimanere ferito, e probabilmente avrebbe pianto con il viso ricoperto di muco, perché dava tutta l'impressione di poter frignare come un bambino di cinque anni.

Possibilità tre, la peggiore in assoluto: Entrambi avrebbero potuto innamorarsi l'uno dell'altro. Cosa buona in teoria, qualora Oikawa non cominciasse ad urlargli contro perché non era lì per lui. Qualora Oikawa non si disperasse alla ricerca di attenzioni, rimanendo in tal modo afflitto perché Iwaizumi era troppo occupato con il suo lavoro, perché Iwaizumi dava sempre la priorità al suo ufficio, anziché a coloro che amava. E anche _amandolo,_ Iwaizumi non avrebbe potuto rischiare la sua intera carriera per un singolo essere umano: L'intero equilibrio della sua vita vita dipendeva da lui. Non avrebbe sacrificato per qualcun altro tutto ciò che aveva costruito, che dava lui piena soddisfazione e gioia. In quella situazione sarebbe stato lui a danneggiare _entrambi_. Avrebbe dovuto dire addio a colui che amava. Non per sua scelta, ma perché _loro_ , le cose che amava di più al mondo, avrebbero scelto al posto suo. E non avrebbe mai smesso di amare entrambi, provando non altro che amore, tuttavia senza essere in grado di poter dare loro ciò che avrebbero voluto, ciò di cui avrebbero avuto _bisogno_.

 

E di colpo vecchie reminiscenze cominciarono ad inondare la mente di Iwaizumi, una raffica inarrestabile di immagini che da tempo aveva ormai abbandonato: voci che si alzavano, urla, teneri baci di riconciliazione e mani fra i capelli, poi lacrime sulle guance e pianti disperati che voleva – avrebbe voluto lenire, ma le porte cominciavano a chiudersi, facendo precipitare il silenzio di lui, e fu in quel momento che Iwaizumi sentì la calma sul suo viso incresparsi, mentre procedeva a passi felpati lungo il corridoio.

“Iwaizumi-san.”

Iwazumi si fermò di colpo, sollevando la nuca e inghiottendo il calore soffocante che aveva cominciato ad arrampicarsi sulla sua gola, e sbatté le palpebre voltandosi verso il suo interlocutore.

“Daichi,” disse Iwazumi, sospirando pesantemente, grato, perché ad Iwazumi era sempre piaciuto Daichi e solo il suo viso affettuoso e la voce profonda costituivano per Iwaizumi una sorta di ancora fissa nel mondo in cui apparteneva _in quel preciso istante_.

Daichi avanzò di qualche passo verso di lui, picchiettando una busta contro le dita. Era così possente con quelle sue grosse spalle , fianchi e cosce. “Tutto a posto?” chiese con voce vigorosa con quel suo petto robusto e gli occhi ricolmi di preoccupazione.

“Sono solo agitato, tutto qui,” disse Iwaizumi, mettendo da parte i suoi pensieri. “Che c'è?”

“Ah, mi stavo chiedendo se avessi saputo qualcosa riguardo la riunione di dipartimento per la nostra nuova autrice...cavolo, mi sfugge il nome...”

Iwaizumi si passò una mano fra i capelli, “Nessuno ha più accennato qualcosa dall'ultima volta che ho tirato fuori l'argomento. Non ho idea se sia per loro un momento critico e se siano semplicemente pigri.”

Daichi se la rise sotto i baffi, in maniera distinta, senza ricadere in tonalità cristalline. La posizione di Iwaizumi era leggermente superiore rispetto a quella di Daichi per quanto riguardava il piano professionale ; Iwaizumi era il direttore, ma Daichi era un'agente di marketing per il team vendite. Era un leader competente, meticoloso e attento. Iwaizumi era certo che Daichi fosse un leader migliore rispetto a lui, ed usava quella opinione come ragione per migliorare. “Suga ha parlato con l'autrice qualche settimana fa, dilungandosi parecchio e progettando già qualche idea per la nuova campagna--”Daichi tirò la busta verso Iwazumi, il quale la prese al volo aprendola sul posto e sfogliando attraverso i fogli che componevano bozza. Sugawara era il promotore addetto alle vendite alle dipendenze di Daichi. Era una risorsa preziosa. Era lungimirante e sempre in grado di avere una visione globale delle cose.

Iwaizumi scosse la testa mentre osservava il documento, “Quel Suga è uno speciale. Fai in modo che non ti sfugga.”

 

“Ah--”

 

Iwaizumi fece una pausa dalla sua lettura per lanciare un'occhiata a Daichi, il cui viso sembrava essersi immobilizato in una sorta di strana espressione. Iwaizumi aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 

Daichi sbatté gli occhi marroni, destandosi dal suo stato di stupore e facendo sfoggio del suo solito sorriso disarmante. “S-sì. È un gran lavoratore.”

Iwaizumi assottigliò gli occhi, quasi gli fosse sfuggita una parte della conversazione. Poi sbatté le palpebre, guardo verso le carte nelle sue mani prima di rinfilarli all'interno della busta. “Sembra a posto. E comunque penso siano solo pigri. Invierò un'altra e-mai, e vedrò se riesco ad ottenere qualcosa affinché Suga possa ottenere i permessi di cui ha bisogno.

“Grazie Iwaizumi-san,” disse Daichi, riprendendo il materiale, con il sorriso che indugiava ancora sulle sue labbra.

Ad Iwaizumi sfuggiva decisamente qualcosa, non era forse vero?

 

Le loro strade si separarono, e Iwaizumi andò in bagno per sciacquarsi il viso con dell'acqua fredda. Si sentì un po' meglio successivamente, recuperando in parte la capacità di formulare pensieri coerenti. Si avviò di nuovo verso il suo ufficio, preparandosi mentale per il caffè che lo attendeva in compagnia di Oikawa.

Soltanto un caffè. _Nessuna sveltina_.

 

###

Sul marciapiede, Oikawa saltellava sul posto. Sollevò il suo grosso sciarpone fino al naso, le mani che tremavano all'interno delle tasche mentre attendeva Iwa-chan. Oikawa era arrivato lì con due minuti di ritardo e aveva quasi potuto udire la voce burbera di Iwa-chan mentre lo rimproverava - _Mi costringi a prendere un caffé insieme a te e non riesci neppure a presentarti in tempo?_ -non fosse stato per il fatto che, dopo qualche minuto, non era ancora arrivato, quindi Oikawa fu felice di poter ponderare gli insulti con i quali avrebbe potuto travolgere Iwa-chan in vista del suo arrivo.

Ma eccolo, il viso rosso per il freddo e il passo affrettato. Oikawa sorrise raggiante, a dispetto del fatto che il suo viso fosse in gran parte celato dalla sciarpa. Iwa-chan, in tutta risposta, aggrottò il volto.

“Perché non hai atteso all'interno, idiota?” chiese Iwaizumi, dando una spallata ad Oikawa verso l'ingresso della caffetteria senza rimuovere le mani dalle tasche.

Oikawa barcollò in avanti, seguendo Iwa-chan senza fare domande. “Non volevo stare di fronte al bancone senza ordinare o sedermi. Sarei apparso stupido,” si lamentò, quando di colpo l'aria calda del negozio accarezzò il suo viso.

“Sembri stupido a prescindere,” rispose Iwa-chan senza fare una pausa, “ed _avresti anche potuto_ ordinare e sederti, tanto per cominciare.”

Oikawa piegò di scatto la testa di lato, facendo il labbrino. “Sarebbe stato scortese.”

Iwaizumi fece roteare gli occhi, poi analizzò il menù appeso sopra il bancone. “Con una personalità tanto disgustosa, vai a preoccuparti di una cosa del genere?” Oikawa lo guardò, sbattendo le ciglia in risposta ai suoi occhi d'acciaio, mentre prendeva nota del menù prima di avanzare un passo.

“Un caffè nero, tostatura media, grande,” poi continuò, “Oikawa, tu cosa vuoi?” 

Oikawa si morse un labbro mentre osservava la lista canticchiando e sorrise quando la barista ridacchiò. Allargò il viso sul suo volto, sperando di apparire affascinante con una piccola dose di pomposità, “Una cioccolata bianca al latte con due dosi di espresso.”

Sentì la lingua di Iwaizumi schioccare all'udire del suo ordine.

Entrambi schiaffeggiarono le loro carte di credito sul bancone al medesimo tempo. La barista sbatté le ciglia, facendo rimbalzare gli occhi fra i due.

“Questo lo pago io Iwa-chan,” canticchiò Oikawa, facendo scivolare la sua carta un po' più avanti, assestando una gomitata alle costole di Iwaizumi.

“No,” rispose in maniera scontrosa Iwa-chan, facendo avanzare la carta a sua volta. Si voltò per fissare dritto negli occhi la barista, “Sono in debito con lui,” poi sorrise, ed Oikawa lo guardò incredulo, notando quanto fosse carino, sebbene non lo dimostrasse mai. “Prendi la mia carta.”

La barista sorrise in risposta, mezza nervosa, ed afferrò la carta di Iwaizumi.

 

“Aawww Iwa-chan, non sei leale!” si lagnò Oikawa, inarcando il collo all'indietro, “Hai vinto solo per via del tuo aspetto spaventoso. Probabilmente è rimasta terrorizzata.”

 

“Taci,” disse Iwa-chan, assestandogli un calcio alla tibia.

Il dolore attanagliò la gamba di Oikawa, il quale strillò, facendo di nuovo il muso, “Che violento,” piagnucolò.

 

“Allora smettila di chiedermi di fare cose assieme a te,” rispose coinciso Iwa-chan , senza voltarsi verso di lui.

Oikawa fece una pausa, smettendo di fare il muso per osservare esterrefatto Iwa-chan. Non gli era forse parso meno burbero e un po' più serio in quel preciso istante?

 

La donna dietro il bancone allungò le loro bevande. “Sediamoci accanto ad una finestra, Iwa-chan,” pigolò Oikawa, cercando attivamente di contenere la sua energia cosicché non saltellasse in giro per il locale.

Quando si sedettero, Oikawa sorrise, sperando che il suo fosse un sorriso caloroso, ma Iwa-chan distolse lo sguardo, senza preoccuparsi di instaurare un contatto visivo. Oikawa piegò la testa, cercando di catturare la linea dura della bocca di Iwaizumi e il modo in cui batteva le palpebre, quasi fosse a disagio.

 

“Porti le lenti a contatto?” chiese Oikawa ancor prima di aver formulato tale pensiero all'interno della sua testa.

Iwa-chan spostò finalmente lo sguardo, incrociando quello di Oikawa, la confusione adagiata sulle sue sopracciglia. “Cosa? No. Porto gli occhiali per leggere, ogni tanto.”

Oikawa archiviò quell'immagine per un momento successivo, e proseguì senza mettere un freno alla conversazione, “Ti senti bene Iwa-chan? Sembri un po' teso. Non te la passi bene neanche tu oggi?” Oikawa sbatté gli occhi, sorridendo e colpendo le ginocchia di Iwaizumi sotto il tavolo.

 

Iwa-chan sembrò di colpo disturbato da tale gesto; i suoi occhi si allargarono un po' più del normale e l' espressione sul suo viso mutare dal solito broncio. “Io--” cominciò, continuando a mantenere gli occhi distanti, “è una ettimana dura,” concluse, non riuscendo ad essere affatto convincente.

Oikawa bevette un sorso del suo caffè, adagiando poi il mento su un palmo, sorridendo, “Stai mentendo,” disse con un sorriso sfolgorante; un sorriso che Oikawa aveva perfezionato con il tempo e che sembrava dire, “Heehee! Riesco a leggerti nel pensiero!” e anche, “Dacci un fottuto taglio.”

 

A giudicare dal modo in cui Iwaizumi rimase agghiacciato nel tempo, sembrava aver funzionato.

 

“Ti dona quel colore,” disse Oikawa, facendo oziosamente cenno alla camicia di Iwaizumi con le mani. Era di un acceso color ciano e i suoi pantaloni color carbone.

Il volto di Iwa-chan avvampò immediatamente, e il suo sguardo piombò a capofitto sui suoi vestiti. Arrossiva per così poco. Era grazioso.

“Uhm, grazie,” borbottò, allontanando lo sguardo. Si portò il caffè alle labbra, ed infine parlò, “Senti, Oikawa.”

Oikawa sbatté le palpebre dall'altra parte del tavolo. Fece scivolare una gamba fra quelle di Iwa-chan, intercettando le sue cosce con le ginocchia. Non era esattamente un gesto inconsapevole, ma neppure volontario. Oikawa voleva soltanto toccarlo un pochino.

Iwazumi si morse le guance e fissò Oikawa quasi fosse stato un bambino che aveva appena violato il coprifuoco. 

“Hey, Iwa-chan,” disse Oikawa, sentendosi di colpo nervoso, “Cosa c'è che non va?”

Iwaizumi fece un gran respiro, “Io--”

Il suo telefono cominciò a squillare. Iwa-chan estrasse l'aggeggio dalle tasche e lo guardò con fare scettico, quasi non potesse credere ai propri occhi. Lo aprì.

“Iwaizumi.” 

Oikawa per poco non scoppiò a ridere. Iwaizumi gli lanciò un'occhiataccia dal bordo del suo caffé.

“Daichi, rallenta,” Iwa-chan appoggiò la testa su una mano, facendo scorrere l'altra fra i capelli in maniera assente.

“ _Dov'è_ che è lei? _”_ Si mise di nuovo in maniera composta sulla sua sedia, sospirando. “Va bene, va bene. Lo so che lei...” continuò ad ascoltare ancora qualche lamentela proveniente dall'altra parte della linea. “Lo so. Va nel panico. Sarò lì a breve,” Iwazumi interruppe la telefonata e fissò Oikawa quasi fosse stata tutta colpa sua.

“C'è qualche problema?” chiese Oikawa, ignorando lo sguardo accusatorio di Iwaizumi, certo che non fosse indirizzato a lui.

Iwa-chan sospirò, “Sì, ho un'autrice che va nel panico al termine di ogni scadenza. Di colpo si è convinta che ci sia un'errore ricorrente all'interno del suo romanzo.” Iwaizumi si schiacciò il setto nasale, “tuttavia, non c'è.” Riportò gli occhi su Oikawa, “Ma parla solo con me. Yay.”

Oikawa non poté far a meno che sorridere al suo umorismo impassibile, “Iwa-chan l'eroe.”

“Stai zitto,” disse Iwaizumi, alzandosi. “Scusa, devo interrompere qui il nostro incontro.”

Oikawa si alzò insieme a lui. “Non c'è problema. Vieni al bar questa sera! Così possiamo riprendere da dove abbiamo concluso.” Ammiccò, ma Iwazumi rispose con lo stesso sguardo impassibile che aveva avuto la primissima volta in cui Oikawa aveva posato gli occhi su di lui.

 

Iwaizumi prese in considerazione la cosa. Perché lo stava facendo? “Va bene,” rispose infine. “Ma solo per poco. Ho del lavoro da fare.”

Oikawa lo seguì all'esterno della caffetteria, “Fa freddo e ho la macchina. Lascia che ti dia un passaggio. Sarà più veloce.”

 

“No.”

 

“Iwa-chan, smettila di essere acido senza un motivo,” disse Oikawa, afferrandolo per un polso. “Stavi congelando quando sei arrivato qui. Probabilmente perché ho il tuo miglior cappotto. Ora, lascia che ti dia un passaggio.”

Tutto ciò che Oikawa sentì mentre lo trascinava verso la sua macchina fu un pesante sospiro. Lo scaraventò letteralmente all'interno dell'auto ed una volta messa in moto, Iwa-chan cominciò a parlare, “E'--”

“So dove si trova,” disse Oikawa, scivolando all'interno del traffico in movimento. Iwaizumi lo stava fissando, notò attraverso la coda degli occhi e rise, “Mi hai detto che lavoro facevi e che era a pochi isolati da qui. Non è stato difficile capire dove si trovasse.”

Procedettero in silenzio. La cosa disturbava Oikawa, ma lo sguardo di Iwaizumi era puntato verso il finestrino, quasi avesse voluto saltare all'esterno del veicolo da un momento all'altro.

 

Quando Oikawa si fermò di fronte alla struttura, Iwazumi si girò per metà verso di lui, “Grazie per lo str-”.

Oikawa afferrò il collare della sua camicia, sporgendosi al di sopra della plancia dell'auto, accompagnando le loro labbra ad unirsi. Oikawa sentì Iwazumi rantolare. Oikawa aprì la sua bocca, facendo scorrere la lingua sul labbro inferiore di Iwa-chan, il quale si fece cullare, dischiudendo la bocca e lasciando che Oikawa leccasse intorno alla sua bocca una volta sola, inalando il profumo tenue di colonia e il tenue sentore di nicotina. Ma a quel punto, Iwazumi decise di ritirarsi prontamente.

 

Oikawa sentì le guance accendersi, e sorrise. “Un preludio per questa sera,” ridacchiò. Ma quando si focalizzò nuovamente sul viso di Iwaizumi, quest'ultimo sembrava quasi fosse stato appena schiaffeggiato anziché baciato, gli occhi spalancati e i lineamenti incavati nella pietra.

Il sorriso di Oikawa sparì dal suo volto, precipitando verso la terra mentre ritornava al suo sedile. Osservò Iwaizumi mentre sbatteva le palpebre ed apriva la porta senza proferire parola, allontanandosi. Oikawa stava ancora guardando la porta d'ingresso della struttura quando Iwaizumi sfondò al suo interno, e rimase ancora scosso per via dello shock quando fece di ritorno al ufficio.

 

 

###

Iwaizumi scacciò via l'immagine del viso sorridente di Oikawa dalla sua testa, e le guance colorate di rose che spuntavano dalla sua sciarpa. Vedere Oikawa era stato davvero gradevole, cosa che rendeva tutto ancora più sgradevole. E ovviamente, non era riuscito a risolvere la situazione e a farla finita. Un autore aveva dovuto andare di matto proprio in quel momento, aveva bisogno di lui in quell'istante, costringendolo ad andare al bar dopo il lavoro per confessare qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto essere facile, nulla di che. Ma più trascorreva il tempo e più quel nulla mutava in _qualcosa_ di concreto, a cui Iwaizumi non voleva affatto pensare.

Entrò nel suo ufficio, cercando di lavorare al suo meglio con un sorriso forzato stampato sulle labbra. L'autrice attendeva alla sua scrivania, le gambe che fremevano nervosamente mentre Daichi tentava di calmarla.

“Sono già sicuro che tu ti stia agitando per nulla. L'ho letto,” disse Iwaizumi, avvicinandosi a lei.

Balzò dalla scrivania, gli occhi spalancati e colmi di terrore, “Sapevo che l'avresti detto!” disse, scagliando una pila di fogli verso di lui, “Ma guarda questo, per favore!”

Iwaizumi sentì il suo sorriso ammorbidirsi in uno più naturale mentre coglieva fra le mani il suo lavoro. 

 

Almeno avrebbe avuto la mente occupata fino all'ora del suo congedo.

 

# 

Iwaizumi non era certo se avesse mai fatto caso alle luci che intorno a lui si spegnevano ogni giorno, o se si fosse semplicemente abituato alla cosa. Una volta concluso di scrivere sulla tastiera ai suoi superiori e di chiudere tutte le e-mail, il suo dipartimento si era fatto vuoto. Infatti, era abbastanza certo che quasi tutti, all'interno della struttura, se ne fossero già andati da tempo.

 

Chiuse il suo computer, afferrando il cappotto dalla sedia ed intascando la busta in carta di Manila posta sulla sua scrivania. Il suo capo gli aveva detto di raggruppare tutto il materiale per il nuovo autore e di spostarlo in una sala riunioni più piccola, affinché potesse darci un'occhiata nel corso della mattinata prima del meeting dipartimentale. Normalmente gli avrebbe detto di lasciare il tutto sulla sua scrivania o su quella di un'assistente, ma apparentemente tutti gli uffici sembravano essere chiusi: tutti erano andati a giocare a golf. Non che ad Iwaizumi tangesse la cosa in ogni caso. Era solo felice dell'avanzamento dei suoi progressi, cosicché, con un po' di fortuna, Sugawara potesse mettere finalmente in atto la sua campagna.

 

Con grandi falcate percorse il lungo corridoio, immerso in un'insolita penombra. Com'era prevedibile, gran parte degli uffici davano l'aria di essere chiusi e con le luci spente per il resto del week-end. Una leggera vibrazione attraversò il condotto d'aria, ma per il resto l'unica cosa che riempiva il silenzio era il rumore delle scarpe di Iwaizumi sulla moquette aziendale.

 

Quando Iwaizumi raggiunse finalmente la sala conferenze, poggiando in maniera grave la mano sulla maniglia mentre l'apriva, rimase pietrificato, perché cos'altro avrebbe potuto fare se non rimanerci di sasso. 

Sugawara aveva la schiena distesa sul tavolo , senza pantaloni e la maglietta sollevata fino al petto, la bocca spalancata per lo sbigottimento. Le sue gambe avvolgevano il bacino di Daichi, il quale era nel medesimo stato di nudità – con i pantaloni intorno alle anche, la camicia squarciata, con quelle sue grosse cosce e il petto ampio e _Cristo,_ quanto stava bene senza vestiti addosso.

Daichi stava chiaramente sorreggendo i fianchi di Suga con le mani, ed era indubbiamente _dentro di lui_ sul tavolo riunioni, e stava decisamente guardando Iwaizumi con gli occhi impregnati di un terrore a dir poco inquantificabile.

La bocca di Iwaizumi si seccò, mentre sbatteva rapidamente gli occhi, scuotendo la nuca. Daichi sembrò in procinto di dire qualcosa, di muoversi, quando di colpo Iwaizumi estese il file che teneva fra le mani, gettandolo a terra. Suga e Daichi seguirono con gli occhi la busta, che colpì la moquette, emettendo un forte e chiaro _slap._ Nel frattempo, Iwaizumi tornò indietro sui suoi tacchi e si accomiatò, chiudendo la porta dietro di lui. 

Camminò il più velocemente possibile, evitando di correre.

“Beh,” disse ad alta voce, con la testa che mulinava. Iwaizumi cercò di fare mente locale. Ah. Ora molte cose cominciavano ad avere molto più senso.

 

Era ad alcuni isolati dalla struttura, quando ricevette una chiamata da Daichi.

“Uhm,” fu il modo in cui Daichi diede inizio alla conversazione.

“Che c'è?” chiese Iwaizumi, la voce fin troppo tranquilla date le circostante.

“Pensavo...che forse dovremmo parlare.”

Iwaizumi aggrottò le sopracciglia, “Certo, se ti va.” I suoi occhi si mossero attraverso il marciapiede mentre scansava le altre persone.

“Ma io...” _Cosa_ stava facendo, di nuovo?  
“Devo occuparmi di una cosa.” Poté intravedere l'insegna del bar lungo la strada. “Se ti va possiamo uscire alla fine della prossima settimana per celebrare di questo momento decisivo.”

“Uhm...beh, va bene, però--”

“C'è qualcos'altro che non va?”

Ci fu un lungo silenzio. Iwaizumi ebbe ancora una volta la sensazione di aver perso un punto fondamentale all'interno del discorso e _ooh, ecco perché Daichi era così strano questa mattina._ Iwaizumi cominciava a comprendere la sua stessa ottusità. Si coprì il volto con una mano.

“Senti Daichi,” disse Iwaizumi, realizzando finalmente che Daichi potesse ancora essere angosciato sebbene Iwaizumi non pensasse nulla riguardo a ciò che era appena successo, “A parte chiedere a te e a Suga di celebrare insieme a me con un paio di drink, non ho nient'altro da aggiungere.” La sua voce era ferma.

Ci fu una sorta di sospiro, di sollievo forse, dall'altro capo della linea. “Grazie, Iwaizumi-san.”

“Nessun problema,” rispose. Si stava avvicinando al bar, “Devo andare.”

“Sì, certo.”

Iwaizumi chiuse il telefono ed entrò nel locale, facendosi trascinare dalle luci in quella che sembrava un'altra dimensione. Si avvicinò al solito tavolo e oh, _questo si che era divertente_.

Kageyama era seduto nella sua solita postazione. I suoi occhi incrociarono quelli di Iwaizumi, mentre quest'ultimo gli passava accanto. Kageyama trasalì leggermente, “Iwa--”

Iwaizumi si fermò e lo fissò. Kageyama fece una pausa, teso come una corda di violino. Iwaizumi non offrì il resto del suo nome, perché sentiva davvero il disperato bisogno di vedere quel marmocchio sempre sulle sue pronunciare la parola “Iwa-chan” con quella sua bocca costantemente imbronciata.

“Ah--” Kageyama sbatté gli occhi, alzandosi –stava sudando?-- e lo invitò a sedersi, “questo posto è per te.”

Iwaizumi alzò un sopracciglio e si sedette, tirando fuori una sigaretta ed accendendola. “Iwaizumi,” disse, rilasciando del fumo. “Iwaizumi Hajime. Tu sei Kageyama, giusto?”

Kageyama apparì sorpreso, e cominciò a farfugliare alla ricerca delle parole adatte ed nella testa di Iwaizumi cominciò ad aprirsi l'idea non fosseperennemente arrabbiato-- forse era solo incredibilmente impacciato.

 

“Sì, Kageyama Tobio. Piacere di conoscerti.”

“Certo,” disse Iwaizumi annuendo, “Ma perché?”

 

Gli occhi di Kageyama scattarono di lato, “Oh, beh...” La sua voce si affievolì mentre le sue dita trafficavano con quello che sembrava...un semplice bicchiere di succo d'arancia? Infine riportò lo sguardo su Iwaizumi, con uno scintillio nei suoi occhi. “Stai per incontrare Oikawa?”

In quel momento furono gli occhi di Iwaizumi a spostarsi, “Beh...sì, ma...”

Entrambi piombarono in un silenzio pieno di imbarazzo. “Voi due siete...?”

“No,” disse Iwaizumi, scuotendo la nuca.

“Oh,” rispose Kageyama ed Iwaizumi non riuscì a comprendere se la cosa lo rendesse felice o meno. “Vi ho visto uscire insieme, quindi...”

“Sì, beh,” disse Iwaizumi, la bocca inarcata in un sorrisetto ironico, e la voce un po' troppo pungente. “Si tratta pur sempre di Oikawa. “Kageyama annuì bruscamente. Iwaizumi lo osservò per un momento, poi chiese, “Voi due...”

“No,” rispose Kageyama bruscamente, “Non lo siamo.”

Iwaizumi si appoggiò sullo schienale, sbuffando del fumo verso l'alto, ed osservando le spirali che volteggiavano in controluce . “Lo siete stati?” Iwaizumi osservò Kageyama sbattere le ciglia lentamente, “Una coppia?”

Kageyama si morse le guance. “No.” I suoi occhi erano puntati contro il tavolo, alla ricerca di qualcosa di astratto, invisibile agli occhi di Iwaizumi. “Eravamo...qualcosa. Ma non quello.”

Iwaizumi rilasciò un grande sospiro, sentendosi in colpa per il ragazzino. Iwaizumi pensò per un attimo che ci fosse una piccola possibilità che lui fosse in grado di comprenderlo. 

“Come vi siete conosciuti?” chiese Iwaizumi, insomma, perché no.

Kageyama distolse gli occhi dal tavolo, incontrando quelli di Iwaizumi. “Lavoravamo nella stessa compagnia. Mi ha formato.”

“Ah,” disse Iwaizumi, “Capisco.” Poi, dopo che inalò, “Non lavorate più insieme?”

 

Kageyama scosse la testa, facendo oscillare i capelli neri come l'inchiostro. “No. Ho occupato un posto di lavoro presso un'azienda rivale.”

 

Iwaizumi assottigliò agli occhi. “Era difficile lavorare con Oikawa?”

 

Kageyama sembrò di colpo sorpreso, “Oh no, nulla del genere.” Ritornò ad armeggiare con il suo bicchiere.

“Oikawa può essere...” piegò la testa, muovendo la mano come per dire _beh, lo sai_ _,_ ed Iwaizumi di fatti sapeva, dunque annuì e Kageyama continuò, “ma è un bravo leader. Si impegna al massimo, e si strugge per non essere altro che il migliore. Ed è davvero bravo con il suo team. Sa come tirare il fuori il meglio da una persona.”

 

Iwaizumi corrugò la fronte, quasi non avesse voluto sentire quella frase. “Dunque perché hai scelto di andartene?” chiese.

 

“Perché volevo uscire dalla sua ombra,” disse Kageyama semplicemente. “Si stava già scatenando una guerra fra me e lui. Volevo crescere senza dipendere da lui.” Pensò a lungo in proposito riguardo, poi aggiunse: “Il sesso era fantastico, ma credo che per gran parte del tempo ci odiassimo a morte.”

Iwaizumi per poco non soffocò.

“Oh, perdonami,” si scusò Kageyama, allungandosi sul tavolo per poi bloccarsi perché cosa avrebbe potuto fare in ogni caso?

Iwaizumi scosse la testa, sorridendo nonostante fosse scosso dai colpi di tosse, “No no, mi hai solo colto alla sprovvista.”

Kageyama si appoggiò sulla sua sedia, rilassando le spalle nonostante lo sguardo ancora carico di tensione.

Una che volta che Iwaizumi riguadagnò pienamente la padronanza di se stesso, ritornò a Kageyama, “Quindi, per quale motivo volevi parlare con me? Suppongo tu abbia pianificato tutto per una ragione. Rubarmi il posto e tutto il resto intendo.” Iwaizumi sorrise, e l'espressione preoccupata che decorava le sopracciglia di Kageyama si addolcì. Era davvero avvenente a dispetto del costante sguardo di rimprovero sul suo viso.

“Volevo solo sapere se tu ed Oikawa stavate...insieme.” La gola di Iwaizumi si strinse.

“Non lo siamo,” borbottò.

“Allora perché oggi vi siete dati appuntamento qui?”

Iwaizumi indietreggiò, “Ha il mio cappotto.” Mentì.

Kageyama sbatté le palpebre, poi annuì. L'aveva bevuta. Iwaizumi si chiese se fosse ottuso come l'uomo che gli sedeva di fronte, Iwaizumi stesso.

“Beh, vi lascio ai vostri affari allora,” disse Kageyama, abbandonando prontamente il posto. Iwaizumi lo seguì con lo sguardo, confuso, poi notò che Oikawa passare attraverso la porta d'ingresso e la sua frangia esplodere verso l'alto a causa di una folata di vento. Iwaizumi sentì le vene divenire incandescenti e le guance avvampare mentre Oikawa si sedeva di fronte a lui con un ampio sorriso stampato sul volto. “In parte mi aspettavo che non venissi,” disse con una tonalità di voce poco spumeggiante rispetto a ciò che le orecchie di Iwaizumi erano abituate ad udire.

“Ho detto che che ci sarei stato,” rispose, trafficando con le mani.

Oikawa lo stava guardando, le ciglia lunghe che aleggiavano sopra i suoi occhi. Iwaizumi avrebbe voluto prendere la sua sciarpa ed avvolgergliela intorno alla faccia.

“Cosa ti ha reso così volubile oggi, Iwa-chan?” chiese Oikawa, con gli angoli degli occhi accartocciati così come quelli delle labbra.

Iwaizumi obbligò se stesso a guardare Oikawa, ed Oikawa fece lo stesso. “Senti, Oikawa,” Oikawa piegò la testa, rimanendo in ascolto. “Abbiamo detto una volta soltanto. Avremmo dovuto attenerci alla cosa. Dal momento che non l'abbiamo fatto, dovremmo darci un taglio.”

Oikawa si appoggiò sulla sua sedia, mostrandosi quasi sollevato, “Oh, Iwa-chan,” agitò una mano verso di lui come se fosse uno sciocco. “Ne abbiamo già parlato. Fino a quando nessuno dei due andrà alla ricerca di una relazione, non ci sono problemi!” Sorrise soddisfatto.

“Non è--” Iwaizumi sospirò, ricominciando da capo, “Le persone si affezionano, Oikawa. E non posso gestire in maniera appropriata una relazione nelle condizioni attuali. Quindi dovremmo solo...lasciar perdere.”

“Ma va tutto alla perfezione!” cinguettò Oikawa, “Nessuno di noi due nutre alcun sentimento , quindi non preoccuparti!”

Iwaizumi sentì il volto farsi paonazzo. I suoi occhi piombarono verso il basso.

Vide il corpo di Oikawa irrigidirsi attraverso il tavolo e le mani fermarsi a mezz'aria. Iwaizumi poté praticamente vedere tutta la sua allegria venir risucchiata così come il suo sorriso.

“...Iwa-chan...” sospirò.

“Senti,” disse Iwaizumi, sollevando una mano senza instaurare un contatto visivo, “Non farti un'idea sbagliata. Tutto questa storia riguardo il “sesso casuale” non fa per me, ok?”

Si azzardò a lanciare un'occhiata ad Oikawa. Lo stava fissando dall'altra parte del tavolo, il viso placido. Quasi assente, fatta eccezione per la piccola nota di stupore nei suoi occhi.

Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa ma Iwaizumi si era già in piedi, con il soprabito stretto al corpo.

 

Guardò verso Oikawa, “Scusa,” fu in grado di dire Iwaizumi, borbottando, “Mi sento a disagio riguardo tutta questa faccenda.” Le sopracciglia di Oikawa si aggrottarono ed Iwaizumi continuò, ancor prima che potesse dire qualcosa, “ E Kageyama voleva parlare con te.”

Gli occhi di Oikawa si spalancarono, “Hai parlato con Tobio-chan?”

 

_Tobio-chan._

 

Iwaizumi schiacciò le labbra, riducendole ad una linea dritta. “Sì...” ci fu una pausa, “Sembra un bravo ragazzo.” Il viso di Oikawa si deformò in un'espressione simile...al disgusto? quasi fosse stato oltraggiato. Ma Iwaizumi moriva dalla voglia di uscire da quel posto, “Beh, devo andare. Ho del lavoro e tutto il resto. Ci vediamo in giro.”

 

Poi oltrepassò Oikawa, camminando all'esterno del bar e serrando gli occhi contro il freddo.

 

Oikawa aveva il suo miglior cappotto.

 

###

Quando Oikawa aprì la porta del suo appartamento, trovò un omone, dai capelli ridotti ad uno stato disastroso, stravaccato sul suo divano. Oikawa increspò le labbra, “Kuroo, non ti ho forse detto di smetterla di intrufolarti a casa mia ogni volta che ne senti il bisogno?” Appoggiò la sua borsa per terra, togliendosi le scarpe. Oikawa non aveva ancora deciso cosa fare per il resto della serata; L'opzione più redditizia sarebbe stata: Bere in solitudine, mettere su il muso e mettere su il muso mentre beveva in solitudine.

“Lo so, ma Kenma è arrabbiato con me. Mi ha cacciato.”

Oikawa alzò gli occhi, spostandosi in cucina. “Hai fatto incazzare il tuo ragazzo, quindi invadi casa _mia_?”

“Naturalmente,” disse Kuroo sorridendo. Spostò il suo sguardo verso l'altro, sbirciando in maniera lasciva Oikawa dal suo telefono, “vuoi scopare?”

Oikawa fece ricadere le mani lungo i fianchi, lanciandogli uno sguardo ricolmo di avversione.

Kuroo ritornò al suo telefono con noncuranza, “Va bene, va bene, fai come vuoi.”

Oikawa scosse la testa, “Il giorno in cui mi chiederai seriamente di fare una cosa del genere, sarà il giorno in cui saprò per certo che in realtà non sei Kuroo, ma bensì un alieno invasore che vaga per la terra vestendo i suoi panni.” Poi ci fu una pausa, durante la quale Oikawa recuperò alcune foglie da tè dalla dispensa così come si addiceva ad un adulto di tutto rispetto, poi proseguì con un tono di voce più dolce, “Kenma è tutto per te.”

“Uuhg lo sooo,” gemette Kuroo, ribaltandosi sul divano e coprendosi il viso con un cuscino. “Detesto quando è incazzato con me.”

“Che hai fatto questa volta?” chiese Oikawa, mostrandosi irritato ma per lo più curioso. Ci fu una pausa e Oikawa cessò ogni movimento per lanciare un'occhiata al salotto. “Kuroo?”

Ancora nessuna risposta.

L'espressione di Oikawa si fece dubbiosa, “Si trattava di sesso?”

Kuroo diede una sbirciata al di sotto del cuscino con un occhio.

“ _Maledizione,_ Kuroo.”

“Aaaaah,” Kuroo brontolò attraverso il cuscino, stringendo le mani attorno il tessuto. “Sono un uomo smisuratamente disgustoso ed un fidanzato _terribile_.”

“Cristo,” Oikawa sospirò, mettendo dell'acqua a bollire sul fornello.

Oikawa camminò verso la sala, facendo un movimento della mano a Kuroo. “Fatti in là,” cinguettò prima di piombarsi di fianco a lui.

Kuroo fu a malapena in grado di ritirare le sue gambe in tempo. Oikawa lasciò che le sue braccia ricadessero come dei pesi morti lungo i suoi fianchi, abbassando le spalle in maniera drammatica mentre tirava un sospiro. Entrambi rimasero seduti lì, immersi nel silenzio. Poi Kuroo spostò lo sguardo dal cuscino che teneva ancora stretto al petto. “Stai bene? Non sei né felice e non sei neppure odioso come al solito. Sono preoccupato.”

Oikawa scattò la nuca in direzione di Kuroo, gli occhi grandi e seri, “Ho smesso di essere carino?”

Il viso di Kuroo assunse un'espressione piatta, “Cosa--”

“Qualcuno mi ha detto di no!” Pigolò Oikawa, rimbalzando sul divano per squadrare meglio il volto di Kuroo. Poi si voltò, cominciando a mangiucchiarsi la punta del pollice, “Ero quasi certo di averlo conquisto e poi arriva dicendomi questo, solo che non sono sicu--”

“Forse ti sei dimenticato come si fa a stare sotto,” commentò Kuroo. Il suo volto cominciò a caricarsi di divertimento ancora una volta.

La testa di Oikawa si voltò di lato ancora una volta, “Che cosa hai appena detto?”

“Niente tesoro,” canticchiò Kuroo attraverso il cuscino.

Oikawa schiaffeggiò il suo ginocchio e proseguì, un po' troppo fragorosamente, “Le mode sono cambiate?”

Kuroo assottigliò gli occhi, facendo finalmente apparire la bocca sopra il bordo del cuscino, “Vuoi forse dire che gran parte della società non è più attratta dagli stronzi sfacciati e dai pezzi di merda?” Distorse le labbra, mettendo al vaglio quel pensiero, “No, no, piaccio ancora alle persone, apparentemente, quindi penso che la cosa persista.”

Oikawa fece oscillare la testa e il bollitore cominciò a fischiare dalla cucina. Oikawa balzò dal divano per spegnere il fuoco. “Waaah,” gemette, solo per il piacere di far chiasso, poi con un tono di voce più basso disse: “Mi sento come se mi avessero sconfitto.”

“In tutta onestà non riesco a capire se tu stia parlando di lavoro o di un interesse romantico,” disse Kuroo dalla sua postazione sul divano, “Ma in ogni caso, non riesco ad immaginare te che ti arrendi, accettando una sconfitta.”

Oikawa arricciò il naso. Una nube di fumo sbuffò contro il suo volto. Non era certo se fosse più irritato dal termine “interesse romantico” o “sconfitta”. Si girò per affrontare Kuroo, guardandolo di traverso.

“Cos--”

“Voglio _dire,”_ annunciò Kuroo, certo di sapere cosa stesse per dire Oikawa, “Non sei il tipo che si arrende quando si tratta di qualcosa che ti sta a cuore.”

Oikawa si morse il labbro inferiore, poi si voltò per versare l'acqua sopra le foglie da tè. Si sentì scaraventato all'interno di un vortice fatto di pensieri, ma ancora una volta cercò di darsi una calmata e ascoltò Kuroo mentre continuava. “Se non è importante, allora fa lo stesso. Smettila di lamentarti,” Oikawa emerse dalla cucina con due tazze da tè, osservando il suo viso. “Ma se la cosa ti turba davvero, allora dimostra che è importante per te.”

Oikawa si sedette e spinse una tazza sul tavolino verso Kuroo, “Non penso che sia così semplice.”

Kuroo guardò sorpreso Oikawa, poi scrollò pesantemente le spalle, “Se qualcuno ti chiude la porta in faccia, sfondala a suon di calci.”

“Sfondarla a suon di calci,” ripeté Oikawa, osservando il fumo che si sollevava dalla sua tazza.

Ci fu un altra lunga pausa, durante la quale entrambi si limitarono a contemplare le loro tazze. Kuroo fu il primo a rompere il silenzio. “È un tè alle erbe?”

Oikawa sorrise, canticchiando orgogliosamente, “Mm! È organico.”

Kuroo contrasse le labbra, la voce colma di umorismo, “Che sofisticato.”

“Lo sono.”

“Sei anche un fissato*.”

Oikawa cercò di scaraventarlo giù dal divano, senza tuttavia spostarlo di un centimetro, “Almeno non sono un uomo smisuratamente disgustoso ed un fidanzato terribile _!”_ Urlò, schiaffeggiandogli una spalla dal momento che non accennava a cadere.

“Solo perché non hai un ragazzo, fottuto pervertito.”

Oikawa prese una delle imbottiture del divano e lo pestò con quella.  
  
  
**Note di traduzione:**  
  
* food prude (lett.): un soggetto che ritiene le proprie abitudini alimentari superiori rispetto a quelle della gente normale, perché consumano solo alimenti organici e/o vegani. Non credo esista una traduzione vera e propria per questo termine, quindi idk (?)


	4. Re Auto-Conservativo

"Devo solo inviare un'altra e-mail."

"Certo, vado a prendere i cappotti." 

"Ah, grazie."

"Iwaizumi-san, credo di aver sbagliato qualcosa--"

"Come? Non dire così." 

"Kindaichi, farai venire un infarto al capo di questo passo."

"Beh, ecco, ho inviato un’e-mail ai tipografi e penso di--"

"Oh. Merda. Aspetta, aspetta. Posso...occuparmene io..." Iwaizumi assunse un'espressione corrucciata, muovendo disperatamente le dita sulla tastiera. 

"Mi hanno appena inviato questo, dovrebbero essere ancora in ufficio..."  
 

Iwaizumi inviò l'email, fissando malamente lo schermo del suo computer, in attesa. Daichi e Kindaichi lo osservarono in un silenzio saturo di tensione. Iwaizumi riuscì percepire il nervosismo di Kindaichi, che cresceva man mano che il tempo si dilatava dalla sua ultima cazzata last-minute. "Non ti agitare," disse Iwaizumi a bassa voce. 

Kindaichi per poco trasalì, facendo balzare gli occhi verso di lui per poi distogliere nuovamente lo sguardo, "Mi dispiace, io--"

Il servizio e-mail emise un tintinnio. Iwaizumi aprì il messaggio ed il  suo cipiglio si intensificò. "Questi cazzo di---" 

"Qual è il problema?" chiese Daichi a bassa voce e con cautela. 

"Un errore nella comunicazione dei termini. Cercano di fare gli stronzi." Iwaizumi picchiò via il mouse, quasi gli fosse appena stato fatto un torto, estraendo il telefono ed effettuando una chiamata allo stabilimento industriale di stampa. Il loro numero era in cima alla lista dei contatti recenti, naturalmente. Kindaichi iniziò a torturarsi le mani e a torcere la bocca. 

"Hey hey," disse Daichi con tono pacato, "l'hai sentito. Non preoccuparti--"

"Passami al telefono la testa di cazzo che stava cercando di importunare il mio editore,” abbaiò Iwaizumi. Daichi e Kindaichi sussultarono udendo l'improvvisa nostra aspra all'interno della sua voce e il più piccolo dei due sembrò quasi sul punto sciogliersi sulla sua sedia. 

Iwaizumi distese il collo all'indietro, nella speranza di trovare sollievo nel momento in cui il telefono si fece silenzioso. Poi gli parve di udire qualcosa– una risata fin troppo allegra per appartenere ad un dipendente della struttura, una risata che rispondeva alla voce di--  
  
  
 

Tutt'a un tratto, il vano della porta fu occupato dall'immagine di Oikawa che parlava con una segretaria, ostentando un sorriso vittorioso. La donna fece un cenno verso l'ufficio, facendo scivolare timidamente il suo biglietto da visita nel frattempo. La ringraziò con occhi sfavillanti. Lei si congedò ed Iwaizumi riportò l'attenzione sui tre editori. 

"Iwa-chan!" cantò. Daichi guardò Iwaizumi con un misto di confusione e divertimento.

"Ooh," rispose in maniera scontrosa Iwaizumi, con il telefono all'orecchio, " _non_ ho tempo per questo." 

"E tu chi saresti?" chiese Daichi, sfoggiando con una rapidità allarmante un sorriso raggiante sul suo volto  nel momento in cui Oikawa avanzò verso di loro. 

"Perché sei qui?" lo interruppe Iwaizumi, sconcertato.

"Sfondo le porte!" rispose Oikawa spensieratamente."O qualcosa del genere."

" _Cosa_?" chiese Iwaizumi, scrutandolo malamente. Poi una voce cinguettò dall'altra parte della cornetta e il suo viso assunse di nuovo l'espressione modalità Editore Incazzato. "Qual è il tuo problema?!" sbottò di colpo. Oikawa indietreggiò, spalancando gli occhi per lo stupore.

"Sta difenendo il nostro onore," spiegò Daichi in tono di scusa.  
  
 

Iwaizumi era talmente abituato a discutere al telefono con quell'individuo da potersi permettere di prestare metà della sua attenzione ad Oikawa, il cui sorriso si era fatto soave, e i suoi occhi avevano cominciato ad annebbiarsi, posandosi sulla figura di Daichi, "Oh. E tu chi saresti?" Gli angoli della sua bocca scattarono verso l'alto. "Se non un’atleta vergognosamente camuffato sotto gli indumenti di un completo elegante?" Iwaizumi sogghignò alla vista del viso paonazzo di Daichi, 

"Sawamura Daichi. Manager addetto  alle vendite." 

"Oikawa Tooru," rispose tranquillamente  Oikawa . "Piacere di conoscerti, Manager addetto alle vendite-kun." 

Iwaizumi allontanò il telefono dal  viso, "Oikawa, smettila di molestare sessualmente i miei colleghi. "

Oikawa ebbe l'audacia di mostrarsi offeso, "Non ho detto nulla di perverso!"

Iwaizumi lo  scrutò, "Sì, ma hai quel tipo di espressione maliziosa  sul tuo viso," disse, puntando l'indice verso la sua testa. Oikawa sussultò e Daichi se la rise sotto i bassi, felice di essere uscito dal campo visivo di Oikawa.

Iwaizumi ripose il telefono, schiacciando rabbiosamente il pollice contro il bottone per interrompere la chiamata quasi potesse in qualche modo nuocere fisicamente la persona dall'altro capo. 

"Quindi," disse Oikawa, protendendosi contro la scrivania di Iwaizumi, "Ti ha infastidito il modo che ho usato per parlare con il Manager addetto alle vendite-kun?"

"Che razza di soprannome è, non è neppure più corto," rispose Iwaizumi per poi voltarsi verso Kindaichi, "Ho sistemato. E' tutto a posto." 

Kindaichi sospirò gravemente, "Grazie, Iwaizumi-san. Sono davvero dispiaciuto." 

"Non esserlo," rispose Iwaizumi in maniera tempestiva. Quando riportò di nuovo gli occhi su Oikawa, quest'ultimo stava fissando Kindaichi con un notevole interesse. "Perché. Sei. Qui." chiese Iwaizumi un'altra volta, un po' più forte. Egli si alzò, i loro nasi a pochi centimetri di distanza.

Lo sguardo di Oikawa si ancorò ancora una volta su quello di Iwaizumi, "Te l'ho detto. Sfondo giù le porte, e cose simili."

"Hai il mio cappotto?" Lo sguardo di Oikawa si catapultò verso l'alto e poi di lato, e piegò le labbra in un modo che probabilmente trovava affascinante. "A che servi." La voce di Iwaizumi fu inespressiva.

"Cattivo! Cattivo Iwa-chan!" si lagnò Oikawa. 

A quel punto, Sugawara entrò nella stanza, avvicinandosi a Daichi con in mano i loro cappotti. "Va tutto bene?" chiese in un sussurro. Gli occhi di Oikawa guizzarono fra i due nel momento in cui Suga allungò il soprabito a Daichi. Daichi sorrise, risponendo teneramente con un "Grazie".

Iwaizumi affondò i polpastrelli nella spalla di Oikawa. "Senti," Oikawa si girò verso di lui, facendosi nuovamente interessato. "Ci sono dei posti in cui devo andare. Devi andartene. Chi ti ha dato il permesso di entrare, in ogni caso?" 

"Quella gentilissima receptionist, ovviamente!" spiegò Oikawa. Giusto. Gli aveva dato il suo numero. "Oikawa, sono stressato. Non posso occuparmi anche di questo."   
Gli occhi di Oikawa  si fecero di colpo cupi, "Non c'è nulla di cui occuparsi Iwa-chan. Ti stai solo facendo delle paranoie, sei strano."

L'espressione di Iwaizumi esplose nella confusione più totale per un momento. "Io? Perché non ti lasci semplicemente tutto dietro alle spalle. _Sei tu_ quello strano, specialmente dopo ciò che hai detto--"

"Non ho detto nulla," disse Oikawa, alzando la voce senza perdere tuttavia la solita  l'inclinazione ottimistica. Ah, era quella  pomposità nella sua voce che sembrava dire "Ho già vinto questa discussione." 

"Senti Oikawa-san," disse Daichi, intromettendosi elegantemente nella conversazione. Nel frattempo il viso di Iwaizumi aveva cominciato a scaldarsi. "Non so cosa stia succedendo qui, ma se il capo ti ha chiesto di andartene, allora forse è meglio che tu vada." 

L'espressione di Oikawa s'inasprì tutta d'un colpo. "Perché tu e il tuo caro collega non cogliete l'occasione per sfruttare uno di quegli uffici vuoti mentre termino con la mia conversazione?" 

Tutti rimasero paralizzati per lo shock. Iwaizumi sentì l'aria assumere una consistenza sempre maggiore. Gli occhi di Daichi e Suga erano spalancati per lo sbigottimento. Kindaichi sembrava quasi fosse stato investito da un gallone di acqua gelida sopra quella sua ridicola acconciatura. Ma l'unica cosa che Iwaizumi avrebbe voluto sapere era come Oikawa fosse già a conoscenza di qualcosa che lui stesso _aveva letteralmente scoperto la settimana prima_.   
  
Oikawa fece un ampio sorriso, scagliando scintille accecanti dai suoi denti immacolati. 

Iwaizumi ruppe il silenzio, "Oikawa, non fare lo stronzo."

Lo sguardo di Oikawa fulminò Iwaizumi ed Iwaizumi per poco non trasalì alle ultime briciole di ostilità presenti nei suoi occhi, che si dissolsero definitivamente con un battito delle sue  ciglia, "Scusa," si stava ovviamente scusando con Iwaizumi e non con Daichi, "È solo che..." strizzò gli occhi e con voce infantile si fece sfuggire un lamento, "E' che sono frustrato!"

"Hey," disse Suga, ripresosi dallo shock dopo la divulgazione al pubblico della sua omosessualità, esente dal consenso1. La sua voce fu dolce e gentile, tuttavia sufficientemente affilata da fendere attraverso la tensione rovente con cui Oikawa aveva iniettato l'aria. "La struttura sta chiudendo. Che ne dite se ci andiamo tutti a rilassare andando a bere un  paio di drink?" Il suo sorriso sfolgorò la stanza.   
Oikawa sbatté le ciglia, lasciando spazio ad un sorriso anche sul suo volto. Iwaizumi notò le sue spalle rilassarsi visibilmente. 

"Sbaglio o sei in proprio uno capace di rinvigorire gli animi,  Signor Rinvigoritore?" chiese, con un sorriso a trentadue denti. "È un'idea eccellente." Diede una gomitata ad Iwaizumi, "Non è forse così, Iwa-chan?" Iwaizumi stava già fissando in maniera truce il pavimento. 

"Questo era il piano," gli rammentò allegramente Daichi . Iwaizumi _sapeva quale fosse il piano_ , ma ciò era prima che Oikawa balzasse attraverso la porta e diventasse anche lui parte di esso. 

Iwaizumi sospirò, sconfitto. "Va bene. Credo di poter far buon uso di un po' di alcool.

"Fantastico,"  disse Suga, raddrizzando la schiena, "Asahi e Noya han detto che possiamo usufruire di uno di quei salotti privati all'interno del  ristorante se vi va. 

"Ooh," tubò Oikawa. 

"Buona idea," disse Iwaizumi, per poi rivolgere lo sguardo in basso verso Kindaichi, "Vieni?"   
Kindaichi sembrò sorpreso. Spostò lo sguardo da Iwaizumi ad Oikawa, rifacendo un secondo giro, incerto. Iwaizumi aggrottò le sopracciglia.

Infine, proferì parola, "N-no. Per questa volta passo." 

Iwaizumi piegò la testa di lato, "Sei sicuro? Offro io un giro per te."

Il volto di Kindaichi si fece rubicondo, ma scosse la testa, lasciando Iwaizumi estremamente confuso. 

Quando Iwaizumi riportò l'attenzione di nuovo su Oikawa, quest'ultimo aveva un sopracciglio sollevato e le labbra piegate in sorriso divertito; Iwaizumi si stava di nuovo perdendo qualcosa, vero?   
  
  
  
 

Si congedarono poco dopo, ammassati uno dietro l'altro  e uscendo dalla struttura ormai avvolta nell'oscurità. 

Iwaizumi aveva già incontrato in passato Asahi e Noya in occasioni simili. Sembravano dei bravi ragazzi – uno con un'energia sconfinata e l'altro con una piega di preoccupazione perennemente collocata sulla sua fronte- ed avevano in comune il fatto di essere stati nella stessa scuola superiore e di esser stati atleti all'università. Iwaizumi si fece prendere dall'ansia al pensiero che Oikawa potesse creare qualche tensione sgradevole tra Daichi e Suga, sebbene stessero ridendo e chiacchierando all'unisono in quel preciso istante, i precedenti commenti velenosi ormai abbandonati al passato. 

Iwaizumi affondò i pugni nel suo cappotto,  torcendo le labbra in riflessione. Oikawa urtava le spalle contro le sue pressappoco ad ogni passo, sebbene fosse il suo volto fosse rivolto a Suga, con il quale stava conversando concitatamente perché si dava il caso che entrambi fossero stati alzatori nelle loro rispettive squadre di pallavolo. Iwaizumi non poté far a meno che esserne intrigato. 

Anche Oikawa aveva giocato a pallavolo, huh? Come alzatore. Interessante.

Daichi passò dall'altra sponda, camminando a pari passo con Iwaizumi. "Hey, Iwaizumi-san," esordì, con il viso rosso dovuto alla morsa del vento. 

Iwaizumi si portò la sciarpa sopra il mento. "Hm?"

"Volevo parlarti di una cosa," Daichi lo aveva osservato sin dal principio, ma pronunciando quella frase, aveva interrotto il contatto visivo, lasciando che i suoi occhi si vagassero nervosamente lungo il marciapiede.

Iwaizumi cominciò a preoccuparsi, "C'è qualcosa che non va?" 

"No," disse Daichi, facendo una smorfia contrita. "Beh, non lo so. Forse. Speravo fossi tu a dirmelo." Gli occhi di Iwaizumi si assottigliarono e le sue sopracciglia cominciarono ad unirsi. "Dunque, l'altra settimana hai visto me e Suga..." Daichi si schiarì la gola, guardando altrove ancora una volta, ridendo nervosamente. 

"Sì," Iwaizumi tossì, agitandosi al pensiero." 

"Senti. Sei il mio capo, e rispetterò qualsiasi cosa tu decida di fare." Iwaizumi non aveva la più pallida idea di dove l'uomo volesse andare a parare con quella conversazione. Daichi riportò lo sguardo su di lui, le gote un po' più rosse per qualcosa di diverso oltre al freddo. "Se vuoi fare rapporto ai piani superiori, riferisci loro cosa sta succedendo, e non ci sarà alcun rancore da parte mia."  Il viso di Iwaizumi si dispiegò nello shock e lo sbigottimento. Daichi ridacchiò, più che altro per  se stesso, "In tutta onestà, non sono ancora pronto a scegliere fra Suga e il mio lavoro, ma-"

"Cosa?" chiese Iwaizumi, più come appunto alla sua costernazione che per la confusione. Daichi si interruppe a metà frase per osservarlo. "Perché dovrei fare rapporto? A chi dovrebbe importare?" 

Daichi sbatté i suoi grandi occhi, "Beh, ma sono il capo di Suga e--"

Iwaizumi distolse lo sguardo, scuotendo la nuca, "Non ho intenzione di dire nulla. Non vale neppure la pena _pensare_ anche solo di portare alla luce una cosa del genere fino a quando il vostro lavoro non comincerà a subire delle ripercussioni." Iwaizumi guardò Daichi, arricciando leggermente le labbra in un sorriso, "Ed in tutta onestà, non sono affatto preoccupato riguardo questo." Iwaizumi si accorse che le chiacchiere di Oikawa avevano cominciato a farsi meno frequenti, ma non ci fece troppo caso. 

Daichi sembrava ancora sbalordito, ma sospirò con immenso sollievo, "Grazie, Iwaizumi-san." Iwaizumi annuì, poi dopo una breve pausa, una volta che Oikawa riprese a cinguettare con Suga, aggiunse a bassa voce: "E la scelta dovrebbe essere ovvia." Daichi si fece perplesso. "Il tuo lavoro o Suga," gli ricordò Iwaizumi, scrollando pesantemente le spalle, "Qualsiasi compagnia sarebbe fortunata ad avere fra le loro schiere uno di voi due. Dovresti difendere ciò che non può essere rimpiazzato." Le labbra di Daichi si serrarono. Fissò Iwaizumi senza parlare, così intensamente da metterlo a disagio ed obbligandolo a distogliere lo sguardo da lui. "Ho oltrepassato il limite," si scusò Iwaizumi. 

"No," disse Daichi, sfiorando il suo braccio. Quel contatto fece quasi inarcare le sopracciglia ad Iwaizumi. Daichi fece ricadere la mano. "È solo che..." si interruppe a fissare il volto di Iwaizumi quasi celasse qualcosa di nascosto sotto la pelle.

"Ahh, siamo finalmente qui," disse Suga, sospirando felicemente. Iwaizumi si liberò dall'espressione penetrante di Daichi, rivolgendo la sua attenzione alla porta. Per poco non trasalì quando vide Oikawa sorridere in sua direzione. "Che?" chiese, mettendosi di colpo sulla difensiva.

"Iwa-chan è un capo straordinario," commentò Oikawa con un sorriso lieto. Iwaizumi sentì il volto andare in fiamme. 

Diede un colpetto ad Oikawa con la spalla, "Vabbé, pensa ad entrare piuttosto. Fa freddo qui fuori."

Una volta all'interno, Daichi assunse la guida, "Sì, siamo con Azumane?"

Furono condotti in una stanza semi-privata, dove sedevano già Asahi e Nishinoya.

"Ah, Daichi! Suga!" esclamò Noya, rimbalzando sul pavimento. "È un piacere rivederti, Iwaizumi-san!"

"Lo stesso vale per me," rispose Iwaizumi accennando un sorriso: la sua energia lievemente contagiosa. 

Anche Asahi si alzò in tutta la sua maestosa imponenza. Era un po' più alto di Oikawa, non che la cosa lo rendesse _basso_ ; ciò diede ad Oikawa un motivo per riflettere. Fece una pausa, piegando  la testa verso di lui con un'espressione di curiosità. Trattenne il respiro per lo stupore quando Asahi voltò la nuca. "Ah!" pigolò  Oikawa. Tutti si voltarono verso di lui, e con il viso completamente serio  disse, "guardate quel maestoso chignon."

Il volto di Asahi comincio ad imporporarsi in risposta alle risate di Suga. "Avete portato qualcuno di nuovo oggi?" chiese, con un'espressione gradevole. 

"Oikawa Tooru," si presentò l'interpellato, "piacere di conoscerti."

"Azumane Asahi. Questo invece è Nishinoya Yuu."

"Ho già ordinato il primo giro!" esclamò Noya, mentre tutti si apprestavano a prendere posizione attorno al tavolo.

L'arredamento era in perfetto stile nipponico, con tanto di tatami e tavolo basso. 

"Noya sa quel che fa," commentò Suga allegramente, sedendosi di fianco a Daichi. 

"Ah diamine, di recente il lavoro si è fatto più impegnativo. Sono felice di poter finalmente bere qualcosa e rilassarmi."

"Che lavoro fate?" chiese Oikawa. "Asahi ed io facciamo i baristi in un bar a pochi isolati da qui," rispose Noya, fremendo sulla sua sedia: sprizzava energia da tutti i pori. 

"Aaah, immagino che le mance siano buone," disse Oikawa, ammiccando. 

"Sì..." Nishinoya inclinò la testa, pensieroso, "Ma Asahi riceve sempre mance più generose delle mie dalle donne, mi domandò il perché..."

"Ah," disse Oikawa, con un sorriso  che andava da un orecchio all'altro. "È perché sei bas--" 

Daichi schiacciò una mano sopra la bocca di Oikawa, "Non lo so, amico," affermò  Daichi con un po' troppa clemenza. 

Noya sbatté gli occhi, osservando Asahi, "Bas?" tubò di rimando. 

"Lascia perdere," gli suggerì Asahi, ridendo nervosamente. "Forse è perché si sentono intimiditi da te." 

Noya sembrò abbandonare le mezze parole di Oikawa , "Non lo so..." 

Daichi lasciò andare la bocca di Oikawa, rivelando un volto ancora sorridente, "Manager-kun sei così aggressivo quando si tratta di proteggere il tuo gregge." 

La cameriera entrò, versando ad ognuno di loro un bicchiere di sakè e lasciando la bottiglia sul tavolo dotato di piastra. 

Tutti  insieme sollevarono i loro bicchieri, urlando "Kanpai!2" 

Iwaizumi assaporò il calore avvolgente che attraversò la sua gola. La cosa che preferiva in assoluto era il whiskey, ma un buon sakè era pur sempre un buon sakè. Ancora meglio se bevuto caldo. 

Asahi posò la sua coppetta e fece guizzare gli occhi tra Iwaizumi e Daichi, "Niente Kindaichi oggi?" 

"No..." rispose Daichi con una nota di rimorso nella sua voce, facendo riferimento a qualcosa di ignoto ad  Iwaizumie. 

"Credo di averlo spaventato," asserì Oikawa, osservando dal bordo della sua coppetta. La teneva stretta fra le dita con un mignolo sollevato, facendo venire ad Iwaizumi la voglia di picchiarlo.

Infine il suo cervello sembrò finalmente connettere il significato delle sue parole. "Aspetta, l'hai spaventato?" si voltò verso di lui, sul suo viso la confusione più totale. 

"Ma come, non l'avevi forse capito?" chiese Oikawa, a dir poco scandalizzato, ma in gran parte anche divertito. "Iwa-chan quanto puoi essere stupido?"

Iwaizumi corrugò la fronte, osservandolo in maniera truce, "Capire cosa?"  
  
Notò il ghignò di Suga dall'altra parte del tavolo. "Quell'infelice a cui hai salvato le chiappe," ripeté Oikawa, gli occhi puntati su Suga e Daichi, quasi volesse ottenere da parte loro una sorta di conferma. Entrambi annuirono. "Sì," continuò Oikawa annuendo, "è completamente preso da te." 

"Cosa?" domandò Iwaizumi, rischiando per poco di sputare il suo sakè.

"Ah," commentò Asahi, sorridendo con l'aria di uno che la sapeva lunga.

"Come puoi non saperlo?!" chiese Oikawa sbigottito. "Ti sbagli, ovviamente,” disse Iwaizumi scuotendo la nuca. "Kindaichi...mi considera soltanto come un superiore, penso."

"Pffft," udì Suga ridere. 

"Cosa?" Iwaizumi rivolse l'attenzione verso di lui. 

"Iwaizumi-san, sei un pochino ottuso, mi sbaglio?" rispose Suga, pulendosi la bocca con un tovagliolo. 

"Anche tu?!" Iwaizumi si voltò verso Daichi, incredulo, alla ricerca della sua ancora di salvezza. "Insomma," cominciò Daichi, grattandosi il retro della nuca nervosamente. " _È_ una cosa po' ovvia."

Iwaizumi chinò il capo. "Non è possibile," disse, rivolgendosi più che altro a se stesso. 

"Sì, insomma," riprese Oikawa, tirando fuori di qualche centimetro la lingua, "potete incolpare me per la sua assenza."

"Quindi voi due state insieme?" chiese Asahi, alternando lo sguardo fra Iwaizumi ed Oikawa. Daichi e Suga si focalizzarono di colpo sul volto di Iwaizumi, disperatamente incuriositi. 

"Eh," tossì Iwaizumi. Oikawa sorrise radiosamente, astenendosi dall'aiutarlo o eventualmente distruggerlo. "No..." rispose Iwaizumi, rimuginando. "Siamo solo...lui...ci frequentiamo? Ogni tanto?"

"Ce lo stai chiedendo o la tua è un'affermazione?" domandò Suga ridacchiando. 

"Francamente parlando, mi aspettavo una risposta peggiore," affermò Oikawa sorridendo verso Iwaizumi. 

"Stai zitto, è solo che non so come esprimermi," borbottò Iwaizumi. 

"Ooh," tubò Suga, "quindi scopate e basta?" 

Sia Daichi che Iwaizumi rischiarono di sputare le loro rispettive bevande. "Suga!" esclamò Daichi, tossendo dopo aver quasi rischiato di soffocare. Suga fu preso da un serio attacco di ridarola. 

"Ragazzi, non c'è nessuno più divertente di Suga quando si tratta di bere in compagnia," disse Noya, ghignando verso di lui. Poi guardò verso il soffitto, con fare pensoso, "Ah, ma le botte da una notte e via. Quelli sì che erano bei tempi." Il volto di Asahi si infranse in mille pezzi, fra cocci di preoccupazione, umiliazione ed auto-ripugnanza.  "Ah!" esclamò Noya, accorgendosi del turbamento del suo compagno. "Non che questi non siano i migliori, i MIGLIORI."

"Noya, cerca di non causare un collasso nervoso ad Asahi mentre cerchiamo di festeggiare."

Noya era in ginocchio, in parte sul grembo di Asahi ed in parte sdraiato. "Sai cosa intendo, vero? Vero?" Sospirò Noya sulle orecchie di Asahi,- di proposito, o forse no- infiammando il volto di Asahi. Di norma, Iwaizumi si sarebbe voltato per ignorare la scena, ma fu preso dal  dilemma che riguardava la differenza di dimensioni fra i due; Iwaizumi sentì il viso andare in fiamme e ben presto lasciò da parte quei pensieri. 

"Voi due...siete troppo esibizionisti3" disse Daichi quasi fosse incapace di formulare  parole più adatte. 

"Oh, proprio tu parli," mormorò Iwaizumi. Non si rese neppure conto di aver pronunciato quelle parole ad alta voce fino quando il silenzio non calò su di loro. Quando alzò il capo, tutti gli occhi erano puntati su di lui. 

Suga scoppiò a ridere.

"Cosa?" chiese Noya, mostrandosi subito interessato. "Di che cosa sta parlando Suga?"

"Ah, dunque..." Suga si picchiettò il mento, " si dal caso che Iwaizumi-san possa aver beccato me e Daichi mentre _facevamo buon uso_ di una sala riunioni vuota..." 

"COSA?!" esclamò Noya, alzandosi in tutta la sua esuberanza.

"Oh Signore," disse Asahi, facendosi irrequieto e coprendosi il volto quasi fosse capitato a lui. 

Oikawa schiaffeggiò una mano sul tavolo. "Quindi avete _davvero_ approfittato di uno di quegli uffici ?!" gridò con voce stridula. 

"Beh, sì..." rispose Suga ridacchiando. "È una cosa fenomenale," disse Oikawa con occhi spalancati. "Sei davvero uno originale," sembrò un po' troppo fiero di loro, sebbene fossero persone che conosceva a malapena. Sul volto di Suga sbocciò in un sorriso smagliante. 

"Ed ecco come ho scoperto due dei miei migliori dipendenti fottersi a vicenda all'interno della struttura," disse Iwaizumi, concludendo la storia.

"Avrei voluto essere lì," disse Oikawa nostalgicamente, senza tenere in considerazione il modo in cui quella frase era uscita dalle sue labbra. Iwaizumi gli lancio un'occhiata, perplesso.

"Sebbene io debba ammettere," intervenne Suga," di essere felice che sia successo," poi riprese, sollevando in alto le mani, "Beh, non che fosse la situazione migliore, ma sono lieto che tu lo sappia ora. Non mi piaceva l'idea di nascondere qualcosa da te, Iwaizumi-san." Si appoggiò quasi impercettibilmente a Daichi. 

"Pff," lo derise Oikawa, "È un bene che Iwa-chan sia duro come il piombo: può essere ingannato senza problemi." Il suo ginocchio cominciò a fare pressione contro quello di Iwaizumi. 

"Taci, Immondo-kawa," disse Iwaizumi, sorseggiando un po' di sakè. 

"Non riesco a capire se la qualità dei tuoi insulti sta migliorando o semplicemente peggiorando," rispose Oikawa, assottigliando gli occhi quasi fosse nel bel mezzo di una conversazione importante. 

Le loro pietanze arrivarono subito, ed una volta che la quarta bottiglia di sakè giunse a destinazione, Iwaizumi poteva affermare di sentirsi piuttosto bene senza un motivo in particolare. "Posso fumare qui?" chiese, con voce calma e bassa a causa dell'irradiamento del calore dovuto al liquore. 

"Certo," disse Suga, ed il resto di loro annuirono all'unisono. Gli altri quattro continuarono a chiacchierare mentre tirava la sua sigaretta, lasciando che il fumo ardesse piacevolmente all'interno dei suoi polmoni. Oikawa si accostò contro la sua spalla, "Di solito non sopporto l'odore del fumo, ma le tue sigarette non sono poi così male," commentò, con voce blanda, quasi sognante. L'alcool aveva cominciato finalmente a tingere le sue gote di rosa "Sono al mentolo?"  Iwaizumi annuì una volta sola, rilasciando il fumo dal lato opposto. "Lo sospettavo," disse, inalando profondamente per poi esalare nuovamente il fiato, "Posso sentire ancora un po' il loro odore sul tuo cappotto." 

Iwaizumi guardò in basso verso di lui, sbattendo le palpebre, "Oh, scusa. Se ti da fastidio, puoi metterlo all'interno di un sacco, non è un problema. Farò un lavaggio a secco nel caso dovesse stropicciarsi."   
Oikawa scosse la testa contro la spalla di Iwaizumi, "No, no. E' rimasto anche un po' l'odore della tua colonia. Posso _sentirlo_ , ma non è che _puzza_." 

"Mm," mormorò Iwaizumi, "È un bene, allora." 

Quando si guardò attorno al tavolo, tutti erano comodamente appollaiati uno addosso all'altro. Noya sedeva praticamente sul grembo di Asahi ancora una volta, mentre Suga se ne stava per gran parte del tempo appoggiato contro Daichi. 

Oikawa si chinò in avanti, soffiando contro il collo di Iwaizumi mentre parlava, "Credo che mi piaccia il tuo odore, Iwa-chan." Iwaizumi cercò di sopprimere un brivido. Oikawa fece scorrere una mano lungo le cosce di Iwaizumi, tastandolo lievemente. Iwaizumi soffiò un'altra nube di fumo, riportando lo sguardo verso Oikawa. "Hey," lo rimproverò gentilmente. Oikawa ghignò, subdolo e fiero. 

Poi udirono la voce di Daichi rimbombare dall'altra parte del tavolo. "Credo proprio di dovervi allontanare," disse, rivolgendosi a Noya e Asahi. Noya era completamente scivolato sul grembo di Asahi e guardava verso di lui, baciandogli  la punta del  mento. 

"Calma, calma," disse Asahi e Noya, senza tuttavia compiere alcuna azione per fermarlo. 

"Non è giusto, Suga è più ubriaco di noi," Noya fece il broncio. 

"Hah!" irruppe Suga. "Non lasciare che questi due si prendano gioco di te. Sono entrambi delle mezzecalzette quando si tratta di bere. Non possono prendersi cura l'uno dell'altro. 

"Beh, questo lo sanno già tutti," brontolò Daichi, sebbene fosse più divertito che altro. 

Oikawa li osservava col medesimo interesse esibito da Iwaizumi. 

Noya appariva così minuto contro Asahi. 

"Stanno troppo bene insieme," commentò Oikawa, raggomitolandosi più vicino ad Iwaizumi e facendo scivolare una mano verso l'alto. " Mi vien voglia di fondere le loro facce assieme." 

Iwaizumi lo esaminò con lo sguardo, "Non so se sia una cosa incredibilmente dolce o incredibilmente meschina." Oikawa sorrise, senza fornire una risposta verbale, tuttavia le sue mani continuarono a muoversi verso l'alto, trovando il rigonfiamento all'interno pantaloni. Poi il suo palmo cominciò a stuzzicarlo e a sfregare contro il suo pacco. 

"Hey," lo riprese Iwaizumi, voltandosi verso Oikawa, ma quest'ultimo decise di usare quel momento per fiondarsi in avanti e premere le loro labbra insieme quasi avesse il bisogno di catturarle. Le labbra di Oikawa offrivano una sensazione così piacevole che per un momento Iwaizumi  dimenticò di trovarsi in un luogo semi-pubblico. Quando la lingua di Oikawa tentò di allentare le sue labbra, Iwaizumi gli concesse il passaggio, inalando il calore avvolgente della bocca dell'altro. Solo quando ci fu un'improvvisa interruzione nella babele di voci, Iwaizumi sbatté le palpebre ritornando coi piedi per terra. Si allontanò da  Oikawa e ricordandosi troppo tardi di essere in compagnia di altre quattro persone.

"Woah," mormorò Suga con le gote rosee, guardando sfacciatamente Iwaizumi. 

"Ah, scusate," si discolpò Iwaizumi immediatamente. Non aveva neppure finito la sua sigaretta e già sentiva il bisogno di fumarne un'altra. 

"Non ti scusare," sospirò Oikawa contro il suo orecchio. 

"Non ti scusare," dissero Suga e Daichi simultaneamente. 

"Non puoi estrometterlo per  esibizionismo," disse Noya, biascicando le parole di tanto in tanto, "È il tuo capo." 

"Nemmeno nel tuo caso," ribatté Daichi, osservando Noya. I suoi occhi non erano completamente aperti, e tale era l'unico segno effettivo del suo stato di ebbrezza. "Bensì ti caccerei dal momento che non sei in grado di reggere l'alcool." 

Noya puntò un dito contro di lui, oltraggiato, "Solo perché sono piccolo, non significa che io non sia in grado di reggere l'alcool!" Iwaizumi cercò di non ridere al piccolo _hic_ alla fine della sua frase. 

"Lo so," disse Daichi annuendo, "Asahi fa schifo quanto te." 

Asahi scrollò le spalle con un ampio movimento, "Non posso di certo obbiettare," La sua voce era diventata per certi versi ancora più distesa sotto l'influenza dell'alcool.

Oikawa scelse quel momento per mordere di soppiatto il lobo di Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi dovette tossire per occultare il gemito che si era librato dalla sua gola.   
  
 

"Scusate," disse Iwaizumi alzandosi, "devo usare il bagno." Tutti emisero una sorta di grugnito di approvazione ed Iwaizumi si riscoprì su un pavimento un tantino instabile sotto i suoi piedi quando si accomiatò alla ricerca del bagno.

Una volta all'interno, si appoggiò contro le fredde piastrelle, usandole per stabilizzare la sua mente e il suo corpo. Si mosse verso i lavandini, lanciandosi dall'acqua fresca sul viso ed asciugandosi con le maniche. Fece una pasa prima di andarsene, cercando di imporsi un po' di autocontrollo.

In quel momento la porta si spalancò ed Oikawa fece il suo ingresso, con un sorriso che denotava una certa ironia. "Stai cercando di ritrovare l'orientamento, Iwa-chan?" Iwaizumi sbuffò, non riuscendo a pensare a nulla di arguto da dire, rinunciando così ad ogni forma di colloquio. "Beh," disse Oikawa, avanzando di un basso verso di lui e capovolgendo la punta inferiore della sua cravatta. "Se non ti va di parlare."  
Schiacciò le sue labbra contro quelle di Iwaizumi, afferrandolo per i fianchi e spingendolo all'indietro fino a quando la schiena di Iwaizumi non contro il muro. Poi le sue dita si mossero verso l'alto, allacciandosi intorno ai capelli di Iwaizumi ed attirando le ciocche verso un lato. Iwaizumi non oppose resistenza. Aprì la bocca per il Re come uno stolto, strinse la mani attorno al bacino e palpò le sue natiche, trascinandolo più vicino. Oikawa mugolò  al contatto, con i fianchi piacevolmente schiacciati contro quelli di Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi si infervorò a contatto con  Oikawa, dando il benvenuto alla frizione fra i loro corpi. Le mani di Oikawa percorrevano tutto il petto di Iwaizumi e le sue braccia, le dita che percorrevano su e giù lungo i lineamenti dei muscoli quasi stesse cercando di rappresentarli.  
Iwaizumi non poté fingere di non apprezzare tutta quell'attenzione. Una mano cominciò a stringere e a schiacciare il culo di Oikawa, ed un'altra scivolò all'interno della sua maglietta, serpeggiando lungo il solco della sua spina dorsale. Oikawa trasalì al tocco. Nonostante fosse un impudente istigatore, di certo ansimava pesantemente, quasi fosse lui la vittima delle sue provocazioni. 

Andava bene così. Era meglio così.

La brama di Oikawa non fece altro che aizzare il fuoco che alimentava Iwaizumi. 

Portò una mano sul retro del collo di Oikawa, baciandolo violentemente mentre cercava di attirarlo il più fisicamente vicino possibile.  Ah, ma voleva di più. La sua pelle era rovente contro il tatto e la mente vorticava solamente intorno all'immagine di lui ed Oikawa che annaspavano e gemevano uno contro l'altro. Iwaizumi si allontanò dal muro del bagno, senza discostare le loro labbra, premendo contro Oikawa ed obbligandolo a indietreggiare. 

Oikawa si fece guidare da Iwaizumi, quasi avessero intrapreso una semplice danza, indietreggiando fino a quando il suo corpo non cozzò contro il ripiano dietro di lui.

Iwaizumi strattonò leggermente il mento di Oikawa con il pollice e la bocca di Oikawa si spalancò, agevolando un maggior scambio di lingue. I movimenti erano costituiti da contatti umidi e delicati fra le loro bocche, cocenti, lenti e provocatori. Iwaizumi notò il respiro di Oikawa farsi incredibilmente incalzante, e non poté far a meno di chiedersi se le sue braccia stessero di fatto tremando o se la sua fosse pura e semplice immaginazione.  Iwaizumi schiacciò i fianchi con più insistenza contro Oikawa, facendo scorrere una mano sotto la sua maglietta per afferrargli la vita. 

Oikawa sospirò contro Iwaizumi, appoggiandosi di peso contro il bancone e divaricando le gambe. Iwaizumi fece del suo meglio per non _ruggire_ in risposta a quell'azione. La mano sul mento di Oikawa precipitò sulla sua coscia, artigliando disperatamente i suoi muscoli e pressandosi contro di lui ancor di più. Lasciò che l'eccitazione raggiungesse la sua bocca, la sua lingua e le sue labbra, permettendo loro di lavorare con maggior aggressività. 

Le spalle di Oikawa scrollarono in anticipo. Con un braccio si aiutò a mantenere l'equilibrio sul ripiano, mentre con l'altra si aggrappò alla nuca di Iwaizumi, forzando le loro labbra ad unirsi. Iwaizumi si stava abbandonando ad Oikawa. Aveva un profumo _così sublime_ , aveva un sapore _così sublime_ e la sensazione offerta dal contatto con il suo corpo era _Così. Sublime_. Bruciava, la pelle irrorava calore ad ogni carezza. Il suo cuore batteva forte, palpitando quasi inutilmente, quasi avesse rinunciato del tutto a seguire un ritmo ben definito. Lui voleva— _lui bramava_ \--.

Iwaizumi sentì i pensieri cedere sotto la pressione sanguigna. Tremava impotente. Sentiva ogni parte del suo essere vibrare. Non riusciva a liberarsi della cupidigia che scorreva nelle sue vene, così come il pensiero di spogliare completamente Oikawa, piegandosi a livello delle sue ginocchia per divorarlo e penetrarlo con le  dita così da poterlo fottere lentamente contro il banco con le gambe di Oikawa avviluppate attorno al suo corpo. O forse lo avrebbe voltato di spalle, tenendo una mano fra i suoi capelli mentre spingeva dentro di lui con violenza da dietro, ammirando il suo viso distorcersi nello specchio di fronte a lui. 

Oikawa lo attirò ancora più vicino, le labbra che fremevano ad ogni bacio, le gambe che stritolavano i lombi di Iwaizumi, le cui mani erano ovunque, voraci, perlustrando ogni centimetro di pelle con il quale potesse entrare in contatto. Iwaizumi era talmente sopraffatto dal desiderio da percepire quasi del dolore. Aveva quasi la sensazione di non riuscire ad ottenere sufficiente contatto fisico, sufficiente frizione. Il suo stomaco era aggrovigliato dalla sensazione di bisogno, dal disagio che si arrampicava lungo la sua gola in grado di sconquassare la visuale dietro ai suoi occhi. 

Azzannò il collo di Oikawa in preda alla frustrazione, percependo un brivido che si inerpicò lungo la sua spina dorsale al gemito annaspante che abbandonò la gola di Oikawa. Iwaizumi faceva fatica a respirare, le mani tremavano quasi fossero ghiacciate. Se fosse stato in grado di rallentare, era certo che le lacrime avrebbero anche potuto sgorgare dai  suoi occhi per lo sforzo. Il dolore non era più lieve. _Era straziante_. Era un calore travolgente ed una pressione inquietante quella che scorreva sotto la sua pelle. La tensione nei suoi muscoli trasmetteva al suo cervello  la concreta sensazione che potesse essere in grado squarciare qualsiasi cosa. E di fatto, _voleva_ distruggere. Voleva ridurre in frantumi lo specchio, abbattere i cubicoli, strappare a mani nude il lavandino dalle piastrelle ai muri. Voleva dare l'impressione che di lì fosse passato un uragano e voleva fottere Oikawa nel bel mezzo della distruzione più totale. Era in parte terrorizzato di maneggiare  Oikawa in quello stato, preoccupato dall'idea di potergli fare del male in qualche modo con l'energia che ribolliva nei suoi lombi. Ma Oikawa stava affondando le sue unghie nello scalpo di Oikawa, ansimando ad ogni tocco e roteando i fianchi contro quelli dell'altro con una violenza che avrebbe considerato quasi graffiante se Iwaizumi non fosse stato accesso dallo stesso desiderio. 

Tenui lamenti lasciarono la bocca di Oikawa. Gemiti che ricordarono ad Iwaizumi quanto Oikawa avesse implorato di fare sesso con lui, che gli ricordarono quanto Iwaizumi fosse venuto al  pensiero di poterlo fare solo due giorni prima. 

Oikawa inarcò il bacino verso l'altro, voce ed aria strozzate all'interno della sua gola mentre Iwaizumi strusciava la sua lunghezza contro di lui, attraverso il tessuto dei pantaloni. 

" _Iwa-chan,_ " sibilò senza fiato. Strattonò i pantaloni di Iwaizumi con le dita, facendo scivolare il pollice contro il bottone. Il cuore di Iwaizumi si strinse, per poi compiere un doppio battito, fino ad arrestarsi. Tracannò il verso animalesco che stava insorgendo all'interno della sua gola, talmente carico di smania selvaggia da annebbiargli la vista. 

Oikawa lo guardò, gli occhi torbidi e le pupille dilatate. L'impertinenza e l'aria di strafottenza intorno a lui ormai dissolte. La sua espressione era placida e al contempo colma di disperazione. Iwaizumi voleva divorarlo. Oikawa era ancor più avvenente in quello stato, l'immagine di finzione interamente dissipata, portando a galla un Oikawa senza veli e privo di inibizioni.

Oikawa piegò leggermente la testa di lato, ed un lamento simile ad una supplica filtrò dalle sue labbra mentre strattonava di nuovo i pantaloni di Iwaizumi. Quest'ultimo si sentì attraversare da un brivido, così intenso da farlo fremere visibilmente tra le gambe di Oikawa.  
  
Perché era così piacevole sentirsi voluti, desiderati, ogni parte di lui, anche se si trattava di "solo sesso".

Iwaizumi sbatté gli occhi. Ciò avrebbe reso le cose semplici.

Iwaizumi fece una pausa, ritirandosi. Fissò Oikawa, entrambi i petti che si innalzavano per poi abbassarsi con lo stesso sforzo impiegato per correre  una maratona. Oikawa abbassò gli occhi lentamente verso di lui, le labbra rosee leggermente dischiuse mentre annaspava.

Iwaizumi non era sicuro--

Si adagiò, lentamente, unendo le loro labbra gentilmente e baciandolo con delicatezza. 

\--che ciò che sentiva quando guardava Oikawa fosse "Solo sesso". 

La luce esplose sotto i suoi occhi ed una sensazione investì le sue membra al bacio. Oikawa gemette contro la sua bocca, discostando le labbra morbide e delicate per Iwaizumi. 

Dal canto suo, Iwaizumi, non riusciva a trovare una spiegazione. Non riusciva ad esprimere pensieri e sensazioni a parole, ma comprese quel gemito nello stesso modo con cui comprendeva i gesti delicati, come se l'intimità e la gentilezza fossero a dir poco un'esperienza dolorosa.

Quando Iwaizumi si staccò, esalò un sospiro come se qualcosa avesse risucchiato l'ossigeno dai suoi polmoni. Osservò Oikawa, i cui occhi si erano fatti in qualche modo selvaggi per lo sconcerto. Iwaizumi non poté capire se la loro cupidigia fosse dovuta alla totale estraneità intrinseca in quel bacio, o perché essi fossero ben consapevoli  del suo significato. 

_Iwaizumi._

Iwaizumi strizzò gli occhi in risposta ai pensieri che lacerarono la sua mente.

_Abbi un po' di autocontrollo._

Iwaizumi guardò Oikawa, percependo immediatamente il legame magnetico che lo attirava a lui. Aveva mai voluto qualcuno così tanto? Aveva mai desiderato così ardentemente abbandonarsi ad un'altra persona? 

Strinse i pugni intorno alle cosce di Oikawa, piegandosi in avanti, completamente diviso fra desiderio ed autocontrollo: qual era più importante? 

Oikawa fece scivolare un pollice lungo la mascella di Iwaizumi. 

Quale delle due cose avrebbe posto fine al suo turbamento? 

Iwaizumi fece scorrere una mano sul fianco di Oikawa, lamentando la perfetta levigatezza della sua pelle. 

Proiettò la sua mente in avanti. Come sarebbe andata a finire quella situazione? Ci sarebbe stato del buono. Un sacco di benefici, seguiti da una nube temporalesca di cose negative. 

Sentì un nodo alla gola. Osservò il viso perfetto di Oikawa. Gli occhi color cioccolato spaiati e avidi, le gote arrossate e le labbra ricoperte da un velo di umidità. Iwaizumi sentì le viscere dilaniarsi al pensiero di poter far affiorare delle lacrime su quel viso. 

"Oikawa," esordì con voce roca. Oikawa si accostò più vicino, dando l'impressione che i suoi occhi fosse pronti a respingere qualsiasi cosa fosse uscita dalla bocca di Iwaizumi. "Dovremmo--," deglutì, "Io--" Iwaizumi dimenò la nuca, aprendo la bocca per parlare, ma Oikawa accorciò le distanze, coprendo la bocca di Iwaizumi con la sua. Iwaizumi assorbì il bacio, disgregandosi contro l'ovvio tentativo da parte di Oikawa di evitare le sue parole.   
  
 

Poi ci fu un rumore, quello di una porta che veniva spalancata ed un "Uwwoah" di sorpresa nel momento in cui qualcuno incespicò varcando la soglia del bagno.

Iwaizumi ed Oikawa si divisero, muovendo lentamente gli occhi per accogliere visione del nuovo intruso. 

"Hah, whew, ragazzi non potevate aspettare?" I piedi di Noya si muovevano in conflitto con il resto del corpo, inciampando e rimanendo perfettamente schiacciato contro la parente. Rise della situazione o di se stesso, Iwaizumi non ne era certo, ma la voce e il suo sorriso erano abbastanza giulivi da far breccia nello spessore dell'aria. Quando Noya fu finalmente in grado di reggersi, facendo perno al suo corpo con un braccio contro il muro, disse, "Siete  adorabili," commentò, quasi fosse in procinto di stramazzare al suolo da un momento all'altro. 

"Keh," Iwaizumi udì Oikawa ridere, una sorta di risata ampollosa dovuta in parte all'amarezza e dall'altra alla sua pomposità. Iwaizumi riportò gli occhi su Oikawa, il quale si stava raddrizzando in posizione eretta. Quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono, Iwaizumi per poco sussultò. Gli occhi di Oikawa si erano fatti di nuovo fulgidi, aguzzi e puntati in sua direzione. Fece un sorrisetto, dopodiché scivolò contro l'erezione di Iwaizumi, schiacciandoglielo in una mano. Iwaizumi quasi ruggì, ma si limitò a rabbrividire perché anche Noya, sebbene alticcio e barcollante, avrebbe fatto caso ad un verso tanto animalesco. Oikawa guardò in basso verso di lui con la stessa espressione vanesia che Iwaizumi aveva imparato a disprezzare. Il suo sguardo era un urlo di sfida, il suo ghigno un'ovvia provocazione. Era la stessa espressione che fin dagli inizi aveva innescato in Iwaizumi la voglia di scoparselo fra le lenzuola. Il viso di Iwaizumi si fece teso, la bocca atteggiata in una linea dura.  
 

   
Noya ridacchiava nel tentativo di camminare, ma Iwaizumi poté a malapena udirlo attraverso il rumore del sangue che galoppava all'interno della sua testa

Quello sguardo aveva lo stesso effetto. 

Oikawa si voltò, lanciandogli un'occhiata d'intesa ed un ghigno contorto. Il corpo di Iwaizumi cominciò lentamente placarsi, sebbene la frustrazione continuasse ad indugiare all'interno delle sue membra. Dopo qualche respiro profondo ed una pausa prolungata in cui dovette accertarsi di non essere visibilmente duro come una roccia attraverso i suoi pantaloni, abbandonò il bagno.

L'atmosfera era ebbra e amena proprio come l'avevano lasciata. Iwaizumi si risistemò di fianco ad Oikawa, che si stava già apprestando  molestare Asahi, ridendo lautamente quando quest'ultimo avvampò, farfugliando attorno alle parole

"Mi auguro che siate riusciti a darci dentro, dato tutto il tempo che avete impiegato in bagno," commentò Suga, ridendo in maniera fragorosa e portandosi da bere alle labbra. Il liquido si sparse un po' ovunque nel momento in cui scoppiò di nuovo a ridere. 

"Shh shh," lo rimbeccò, anche lui scosso dalle risate, cercando di mantenere Suga in una posizione eretta dal momento che continuava ad accasciarsi di lato, con le guance tutte arrossate e grandi sorrisi. 

"Non sembra," annunciò Noya ad alta voce, piombando al tavolo dopo aver quasi sfondato le porte del bagno. 

Asahi sobbalzò, facendosi sfuggire il riso dalle bacchette. Ciò scatenò in Suga un altro attacco di ridarola, così violento da farlo ansimare. 

"Aah, quando Suga è ubriaco, è il migliore," disse Noya, cadendo di peso di fianco Asahi. Si afflosciò contro di lui, quasi si fosse addormentato al contatto. Asahi sorrise, sentendosi di colpo a suo agio in presenza di Noya, ma proprio in quel momento Noya ritornò in vita, spalancando gli occhi, "ma credo di aver capito chi sta sopra!" 

Le risate di Suga si fecero isteriche, ed Iwaizumi non poté far a meno di notare quanto cazzo quell'uomo si divertisse a stuzzicare la gente su tutto. 

"Non che stessimo di fatto discutendo riguardo le vostre posizioni mentre eravate via,” arrischiò Daichi fra le risate mentre tentava di sorreggere Suga affinché non collassasse letteralmente sul pavimento. Ora era Oikawa a ridere, con le lacrime ai margini degli occhi. "Per la cronaca signore," azzardò Daichi, lanciando uno sguardo ad Iwaizumi, "non riesco ad immaginarla in nessun ruolo se non quello di attivo."

Il sorriso di Iwaizumi si fece talmente largo da fargli male, "Questa cazzo di conversazione," borbottò dentro tra sé e sé. Noya continuava a darsi pacche alle ginocchia ridendo ed Oikawa colpì il tavolo, "Ooh Manager-kun, è per questo motivo che non hai mai provato a prendere le redini del tuo lavoro e a far carriera?" Quella fu l'ultima goccia; Suga precipitò a terra, versando il suo sakè strada facendo. Il viso di Daichi si fece rosso e dovette appoggiare un braccio sul tavolo per evitare di cadere. 

"Oikawa perché sei così brutale, e cosa ti fa anche solo pensare che io sia--"

"Perché, non lo sei forse?" Lo interruppe Oikawa, alzando un sopracciglio.

"Hey hey oi oi," disse Asahi, agitando convulsamente le mani, mentre Noya tossiva ed annaspava alla ricerca di ossigeno contro la sua spalla, "Le apparenze ingannano, sai." 

"OOH," disse Oikawa, portando tutta la sua attenzione su Asahi, "Buon Dio, Asahi, _PER FAVORE_ dimmi che sei tu a fare il passivo."

Suga sbuffò. Noya perse completamente la testa udendo la risata cavallina di Suga. Collassò nel grembo di Asahi, il cui viso si era colorato di un rosso acceso. Le spalle di Daichi tremarono  ed Iwaizumi non poté far a meno di unirsi, riempendo la sala con una risata nel momento in cui Asahi sprofondo insieme al tatami. 

Infine si ripresero, ma la notte si stava avvicinando. Era giunto il momento di congedarsi e tutti cominciarono ad affrettarsi.  
Si avviarono verso sentieri separati, treni ed appartamenti diversi facilmente raggiungibili a piedi. Iwaizumi rabbrividì per il freddo, prendendo in considerazione l'idea di chiamare un taxi. Cominciò a scorrere attraverso i contatti del suo telefono, appoggiandosi contro la struttura, quando Oikawa scivolò all'esterno. Sorrise verso di lui, "Mi piacciono i tuoi amici," disse con voce sensuale e meno spumeggiante del solito.

Iwaizumi quasi rise, accennando una sorta di sorriso, "Grazie". Oikawa si mosse affinché potesse squadrare meglio il viso di Iwaizumi, ed Iwaizumi sentì il  cuore accelerare. 

L'espressione di Oikawa era ancora severa – il velo di sfida indugiava ancora nei suoi occhi. Poi si approssimò, avanzando un passo verso Iwaizumi allo scopo di ridurre spazio fra di loro, e lo baciòò- La bocca di Iwaizumi si aprì per lui ancora prima che potesse convincere se stesso a far diversamente, una sorta di reazione impulsiva davvero crudele. La lingua di Oikawa si intrufolò all'interno della sua bocca, scivolando sul suo palato e stuzzicando la sua. 

Iwaizumi chiuse il suo telefono, infilandolo nella tasca, prima di piazzare le mani sui fianchi di Oikawa. Ciò sembrò rilassare Oikawa in qualche modo. La rigidità scivolò via dalle sue spalle, e si accostò più pesantemente, unendo i loro bacini. Iwaizumi emise un mugolio deliziato, pentendosi poco dopo  di esserselo lasciato sfuggire, così come i secondi che lasciò trascorrere senza  allontanarsi da Oikawa. Ma al medesimo tempo le sue mani sembravano sentirsi a casa sui fianchi di Oikawa e la sua bocca era così avvolgente contro quella dell'altro. Tutto ciò rendeva la separazione un'impresa troppo difficile.

Il bacino di Oikawa strusciò contro di lui. Succedeva talmente spesso ed in maniera talmente naturale che Iwaizumi si ritrovò a domandarsi se Oikawa lo facesse anche solo di proposito. Iwaizumi attirò con più forza quei fianchi contro i suoi, assaporando il tenue rantolo che Oikawa si lasciò scappare sulle sue labbra. Oikawa a quel punto si staccò,  il minimo necessario da permettere alle loro labbra di separarsi. La sua voce era bassa e vellutata, ed il suo respiro aleggiava sulle labbra di Iwaizumi. Sussurrò, "vieni a casa con me."

Il corpo di Iwaizumi divenne teso come una corda di violino. Aprì lentamente le palpebre. Oikawa lo stava fissando, gli occhi cupi ed esigenti, disperati ma al contempo molto determinati. Iwaizumi rimise lentamente le mani al loro posto. Continuò a mantenere lo sguardo puntato su Oikawa. 

"No."

Vide gli occhi di Oikawa spalancarsi. Ebbe la sensazione di poter scorgere del dolore dentro le sue iridi. No, non era possibile. 

"Perché?" domandò Oikawa con voce dura. 

"Te l'ho detto," borbottò Iwaizumi. 

"Mi hai detto di non poter intraprendere una relazione, Iwaizumi!"  
  
  
Gli occhi guizzarono verso il volto di Oikawa.  _Iwaizumi._  
 

"Ma non ti sto chiedendo nulla del genere!" 

In effetti, Oikawa sembrò un leggermente afflitto, realizzò Iwaizumi. Leggermente afflitto e decisamente incazzato.

"Nessuno ti sta chiedendo nulla genere!" ripeté, guardando Iwaizumi quasi fosse nato ieri, un'idiota. 

"Non importa che tu me lo _chieda_ o meno, Oikawa!" sbraitò Iwaizumi. Oikawa trasalì, indietreggiando. "Si tratta di prevenzione più di qualsiasi altra cosa!"

Oikawa si raddrizzò, accertandosi di ergersi in tutta la sua altezza, "Sono un uomo maturo," dichiarò in maniera succinta. "Posso intraprendere  decisioni di mia iniziativa, volente o meno di restare ferito. So quali sono le conseguenze. Non ho bisogno che tu prenda delle decisioni al posto mio." 

Gli occhi di Iwaizumi si spalancarono per l'irritazione. "Certe volte sei proprio l'egocentrico pezzo di merda che credevo che fossi," sbottò Iwaizumi inconsciamente. Oikawa rimase di stucco, il  volto paralizzato nel tempo dalle sue parole. Iwaizumi proseguì, "Tutto questo non riguarda soltanto te, per una volta, mio caro Re." Iwaizumi passò di fianco a lui, ponendo una maggior distanza fra di loro. "Mi è consentito di avere un minimo di riguardo, di istinto di auto-conservazione. Mi è permesso provare ed evitare tutto ciò che è destinato a volgere alla distruzione."

Oikawa aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma Iwaizumi lo interruppe sul nascere. "Non sei l'unico ad essere esposto al pericolo di questa dinamica, testa di cazzo!" La voce di Iwaizumi cominciò ad alzarsi rapidamente con rabbia. "Anche _io_ posso rimanere essere ferito." 

Il volto di Oikawa precipitò. Era in piedi, in stato di shock, e i suoi occhi si addolcirono in un modo per Iwaizumi insopportabile. "Ti ho detto che non faccio scappatelle. Non faccio notti da una botta e via. Mi affeziono alle persone, cazzo."

"Ascolta—" cominciò Oikawa, compiendo un passo verso di lui. "No, tu ora mi stai a sentire Oikawa,” Iwaizumi per poco ringhiò, "Non posso più farlo." Il suo tono di voce era serio ed Oikawa rimase paralizzato ancora una volta. "Non posso continuare a ripetere lo stesso errore. Non posso permettermi di innamorarmi e porre lentamente fine alla relazione perché non sono in grado di offrire ciò che dovrei essere in grado di dare."

Iwaizumi lo fissò con occhi spaiati. "Non lo capisci, cazzo? Io mi innamoro, e io mando in rovina la relazione. Sempre io riduco in miseria entrambi, distruggo tutti e due nel processo, Oikawa. Perché il mio amore non è abbastanza per entrambi."

Sembrò che Oikawa fosse appena stato derubato dall''uso della parola. Iwaizumi rovistò all'interno del suo portafoglio. "Sarai anche capace di parlare per te stesso, ma non puoi parlare per me." Lanciò alcune banconote ad Oikawa ed esse colpirono il suo petto, fluttuando lentamente fino al terreno. "Non sono pronto a mandare a puttane il mio cuore ancora una volta." 

Oikawa sbatté gli occhi, lo sguardo immobile fino a quando Iwaizumi uscì dal suo campo visivo. "Quelli sono per il taxi. Non voglio aver a che fare con te fino alla stazione." 

Passandogli davanti, Iwaizumi provò un milione di sensazioni. Non poté identificare nessuna di essa, e non volle neppure soffermarsi ulteriormente, quindi provò ad ignorarle tutte. 

Estrasse il suo pacchetto di sigarette, accendendosene una ed inalando un lungo tiro all'interno dei polmoni. Incolpò la sensazione pungente dovuta al fumo e l'aria gelida per le lacrime agli angoli dei suoi occhi. Era decisamente quello e non tutte le espressioni di sofferenza che avevano attraversato il volto di Oikawa nel momento in cui aveva cominciato ad allontanarsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di traduzione:
> 
> 1Outing (lett.): indica l'esposizione dell'omosessualità di qualcuno da parte di terze persone senza il consenso della persona interessata. Si differenzia dal coming out. 
> 
> 2Kanpai: Salute in giapponese
> 
> 3PDA (lett.) : Pubblica dimostrazione d'affetto, lasciarsi andare a baci carezze, coccole, ma anche petting pesante o espliciti atti sessuali nei confronti di un partner, in luogo pubblico frequentato o, comunque, alla presenza di terzi estranei.


	5. Capitolo V : Re Esitante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi qui :D Beh, in realtà non ho un granché da dire, ma sono lieta di far sapere che ho trovato una beta -oltremodo bravissima, (investitemi con la vostra conoscenzaaaa) non avrei potuto chiedere di meglio-  [lillabulleryu](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=898349) *^*  di conseguenza di errori madornali se ne vedranno ben pochi lmao :D
> 
> Un giorno mi ricorderò di pubblicare anche qui.

Oikawa bussò, posando la fronte contro lo stipite della porta.  
  
Il suo tocco era debole e patetico. Avrebbe preferito giustificarlo come un’accortezza per non disturbare i vicini; in realtà era proprio perché si sentiva debole e patetico.  
  
La porta si aprì, “Oikawa?”  
  
Oikawa mosse lo sguardo verso Kuroo, senza provare a nascondere il broncio stampato sul suo viso, “Che serata schifosa.”  
  
“Kuroo?” Oikawa udì la voce di Kenma riecheggiare dall’interno, “È Tooru?”  
  
Kuroo sbatté le palpebre attraverso la penombra, sorpreso, “stai bene?”  
  
“Mi spiace per l’ora tarda,” disse Oikawa, senza focalizzare lo sguardo su Kuroo, “ma quando mi riduco in questo stato mi avete sempre detto di non restare da solo.”  
  
“No no,” disse Kuroo, spalancando la porta, “non che mi dispiaccia.” Si fece da parte, invitando Oikawa ad entrare, “è solo che sembri così…”  
  
“Se è Tooru, digli che ho registrato il documentario sui cerchi di grano che voleva vedere,” Kenma mise piede in corridoio nel momento in cui Oikawa fece scivolare via le sue scarpe. Tamburellò qualcosa sul suo telefono e abbassò il dispositivo quando vide Oikawa. Oikawa era consapevole del fatto che Kenma avrebbe indubbiamente notato qualsiasi dettaglio fuori posto nella sua espressione, tuttavia il biondo non si scomodò a farlo presente, mantenendo la solita espressione mite.  
Kenma non compativa, e questa era la peculiarità che lo rendeva straordinario.  
“Hai intenzione di restare? Vuoi vederlo?”  
  
Oikawa alzò la testa dopo aver spinto via le sue scarpe verso un lato. Di fianco alle sue, le calzature di Kenma sembravano quelle di un bambino. “Non è un problema per voi?”  
  
Kenma scrollò le spalle: “Avevamo in progetto di addormentarci di fronte ad un documentario sulle api.”  
  
“Sarebbe carino.”  
  
“Puzzi di sakè,” dichiarò Kuroo.  
  
Oikawa lo inchiodò con lo sguardo: “E tu puzzi come se fossi appena spuntato fuori dal cesto della biancheria. E quella cos’è, la tuta di ieri?”  
  
Kuroo ghignò, “Non giudicare il mio stile di vita. Domani è il giorno del bucato.”  
  
Oikawa quasi ridacchiò, “Provo pena per Kenma.”  
  
Kuroo sogghignò, “Anche io.”  
  
“Vado a fare un po’ di tè,” disse Kenma, voltando loro prontamente le spalle e dirigendosi in cucina. “A meno che tu non voglia del caffè.”  
  
“Va benissimo il tè,” disse Oikawa, superando Kuroo ed entrando nel loro soggiorno.  
  
“Sei sicuro?” domandò Kuroo, con occhi provocatori, “Non abbiamo il miele biologico con fiocchi di frumento o qualsiasi cosa sia la diavoleria che ti bevi.”  
  
Oikawa si fermò, voltandosi per lanciargli un’occhiata furente.  
  
“Oh cavolo, non c’è nulla a portata di mano che tu possa lanciarmi,” disse Kuroo, facendo schioccare la lingua e scuotendo la testa, “Che peccato.”  
  
Oikawa decise di mostrargli la lingua, esibendo il suo dito medio.  
  
“Aaah, che sofferenza,” gemette Kuroo, imperturbabile.  
  
Oikawa sprofondò nel loro divano, esalando un gran sospiro.  
  
“Dunque,” cominciò Kuroo, sollevando le gambe di Oikawa affinché potesse sedersi, “cos’è successo?” Kenma rientrò in salotto con gli occhi puntati sul telefono. Kuroo inarcò le sopracciglia. “Hai sfondato la porta a suon di calci?”  
  
Oikawa si mise una mano sulla fronte, “Sì, l’ho fatto.”  
  
“E?”  
  
“E,” disse Oikawa, esalando un sospiro e riportando la mano sul suo grembo, “ho sfondato la porta, ma poi lui l’ha afferrata e me le ha suonate di santa ragione.”  
  
Kuroo trasalì, “Nonostante suoni terribile, mi vien quasi da ridere al pensiero.”  
  
“Uuuhg,” si lagnò Oikawa, schiacciando entrambe le mani contro i suoi occhi e ignorando l’ilarità di Kuroo, “per un attimo ho davvero pensato di averlo finalmente in pugno.”  
  
“Quindi era qualcuno a cui eri interessato?” chiese Kenma, distogliendo lo sguardo dallo schermo per un secondo.  
  
“No. Beh, era qualcuno con cui ero interessato ad andare a letto, questo è tutto.”  
  
Kenma fece lampeggiare gli occhi verso di lui, senza proferir parola. Un timer squillò dall’interno della cucina, riportandolo indietro a quella stanza.  
  
“Mi dispiace,” disse Kuroo, rivelandosi in parte sincero.  
  
Oikawa scrollò le spalle.  
  
Quando Kenma riemerse, aveva in mano del tè verde.  
“Dunque, perché?” chiese, spostando a sua volta i piedi di Oikawa, così da potersi sedere di fianco a Kuroo. Concesse ai piedi di Oikawa di risistemarsi sul suo grembo.  
  
“Perché cosa?” chiese Oikawa, portandosi il tè caldo alle labbra.  
  
“Perché ha respinto le tue avances?” chiese schiettamente. Kuroo sbatté gli occhi, osservando Oikawa con un certo interesse.  
Oikawa fece una smorfia. “Io non…beh…”  
  
Entrambi lo stavano fissando in attesa. Pazienti.  
  
Sbuffò, “Teme che io possa nutrire dei sentimenti, o il desiderio di avere una relazione, o qualcosa del genere.” Poi Oikawa scosse la testa, “No, ha paura che possa accadere a lui. Ad uno di noi. _A qualcuno._ ”  
  
“Che spiegazione terribile,” commentò Kenma.  
  
“Ack!” pigolò Oikawa, chinandosi a metà fra il divano e il tavolo per appoggiare il suo tè, rischiando di farlo rovesciare strada facendo, “Va bene, riprovo.”  Oikawa si prese una pausa per respirare profondamente, approfittando di quel momento per riorganizzare il flusso dei suoi pensieri. “Iwa-ch--…Lui, a quanto pare, si affeziona facilmente alle persone. La possibilità che uno di noi due possa in qualche modo cominciare a sviluppare dei sentimenti per l’altro lo terrorizza, perché non è pronto e non è disposto a gestire una relazione.” Oikawa si interruppe, sbattendo gli occhi lentamente mentre rimuginava. La sua voce calò di un tono, “Lo affligge qualcosa, una sorta di fardello, del quale però non mi ha mai voluto parlare…” Poi Oikawa scrollò il capo, ripristinando il normale volume della sua voce. “Comunque sia, non vuole essere ferito o non vuole che io venga ferito, eccetera eccetera. Perciò…questo è tutto.”  
Gli occhi di Kenma erano puntati sul volto di Oikawa.  
  
“Dev’essere dura da digerire,” disse Kuroo allungando le braccia dietro la testa. “Comprensibile, ma comunque dura.”  
  
“Tch,” Oikawa fece schioccare la lingua.  
  
“Cosa?” chiese Kenma, senza lasciare che i suoi occhi vacillassero dall’espressione di Oikawa, neppure per un momento, “Non gli credi?”  
  
“Cosa?” domandò Oikawa, sorpreso. “Beh sì, _gli credo_ , è solo che…”  
  
Kuroo inclinò la nuca, “Solo che…?”  
  
Oikawa incrociò le braccia sopra il petto, cercando di non far sporgere le labbra, “Non mi va giù.”  
  
Kuroo scosse la testa. Kenma voltò le spalle a Oikawa in parte, riprendendo il telefono in mano, “A prescindere dal fatto che ti piaccia o meno, non lo puoi certo biasimare.” La sua voce non si sbilanciò neppure per un attimo.  
  
Gli occhi di Oikawa scattarono su Kenma, “Cosa vuoi dire? E da che parte stai, comunque?”  
  
“Non prendo posizioni,” rispose Kenma senza esitare, “E ciò che voglio dire è che non puoi avere una cattiva opinione di lui o delle sue decisioni dal momento che ha palesemente ragione.”  
  
Il volto di Oikawa si contorse nella più completa confusione, mista ad un senso di oltraggio e perplessità, “ _Ha ragione_? Ragione riguardo _cosa_?”  
  
Kenma non si disturbò ad incrociare il suo sguardo.  
  
“Beh, è ovvio che lui scelga in base a come si sente ora e a come si sentirà in futuro,” Kenma lasciò in sospeso la conversazione per un momento, digitando affrettatamente sullo schermo del suo telefono, poi riprese: “Ma se togliamo questo fattore dall’equazione, anche se tu ignorassi i sentimenti che potrebbe sviluppare o no…” Kenma posizionò il telefono sugli stinchi di Oikawa, voltandosi per guardarlo, “aveva motivo di preoccuparsi, dal momento che tu hai già cominciato a provare dei sentimenti per _lui_.”  
  
Le sopracciglia di Kuroo si sollevarono. La bocca di Oikawa precipitò verso il basso, rimanendo spalancata.  
  
“Io?!”  sbottò Oikawa, incredulo. “No. No. No. Come ti viene in mente?”  
  
Kenma fece spallucce, “È abbastanza ovvio.”  
  
“Stai solo cercando di provocarmi e non ho intenzione di cascarci,” Oikawa alzò il mento verso l’alto, voltando il viso lontano da lui.  
  
“No,” disse lentamente Kenma, quasi stesse parlando con un bambino, “È per il modo in cui ti stai comportando.”  
  
Le labbra di Oikawa assunsero una piega sprezzante, “Mi sto comportando come al solito.” Kenma si prese addirittura la briga di far roteare gli occhi. Oikawa rimase a bocca aperta.  
  
“In genere non saresti venuto qui a fare il muso se qualcuno ti avesse semplicemente respinto,” spiegò tranquillamente Kenma. “Avresti lamentato calorosamente la loro esistenza, creando nuovi insulti per la loro lampante inettitudine.”  
  
A quel punto, Kuroo scrollò le spalle, annuendo in cenno di approvazione.  
  
“Per non parlare del semplice fatto che tu abbia cercato di andare a letto con questo tizio più volte. E questo…” Kenma fece un piccolo movimento con le spalle, “è qualcosa che di solito non fai.”  
  
La bocca di Oikawa si inarcò verso il basso, rompendo il contatto visivo, “Era solo molto bravo a letto.”  
  
Un sorrisetto ambiguo comparì sul volto di Kuroo e Oikawa non ne comprese il motivo.  
  
“Sì, certo, “disse Kenma, “perché la perdita di un buon partner sessuale è la ragione per la quale ti presenti completamente sbronzo alla porta dei tuoi migliori amici nelle prime ore del mattino.”  
  
“Sono— ”  
  
“Triste,” terminò Kenma per lui. “Perché ti sei innamorato.”  
  
Oikawa sentì il volto avvampare. Guardò in basso verso il suo grembo, trafficando inutilmente con le dita. Kenma lo stava scrutando. Poteva percepire i suoi occhi felini sul suo volto, ma non ebbe alcun desiderio di incontrarli.  
  
Ci fu un silenzio sgradevole. Poi Kenma parlò, aggiungendo una piccola dose di dolcezza alla sua voce: “Non c’è nulla di male a sentirsi così, Tooru.”  
  
Oikawa nascose il volto fra le mani, scivolando dal divano fino a quando le sue spalle non si incurvarono contro il bracciolo.  Borbottò qualcosa di incoerente contro i suoi palmi: “Non è così…uuuuhg.”   
  
Distolse le mani, scostando la frangia via dai suoi occhi. “Mi ero affezionato a lui quanto bastava, certo. Ma niente affatto …”  
  
Kenma lo stava ancora fissando, ovviamente scettico.  
  
“Era solo piacevole avere la possibilità di stare con qualcuno che non fosse un deficiente patentato ed un egoista a letto.”  Oikawa frustò l’aria con un polso, rivolgendosi a Kenma, respingendo le sue accuse. “Era bello. Aveva un buon odore. Sapeva farci a letto. Questo è tutto.” Gli occhi di Oikawa slittarono, vacillando mentre tentava di riflettere, “Sarà facile trovare qualcun altro. Si ritorna a sguazzare nei cumuli di fanghiglia.”  
  
Kenma sbatté le ciglia una volta soltanto. “Okay,” fu tutto ciò che disse.  
  
Poi Kenma si chinò in avanti, afferrando il telecomando e scorrendo attraverso il videoregistratore alla ricerca del documentario sui cerchi di grano promesso.  
Oikawa si sedette, cercando di indirizzare tutta la sua attenzione sullo schermo di fronte a lui. Ad un certo punto Kenma finì per accasciarsi contro Kuroo, esalando piccoli sospiri dalla bocca mentre sprofondava nel sonno. Kuroo avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle di Kenma e Oikawa si distese, poggiando la testa sul grembo di Kenma.  Kenma, in un gesto dettato dal sonno, vi appoggiò delicatamente la mano sopra, e a Oikawa quasi sfuggì un sorriso intenerito.  
Il filmato di un alieno tremolante lampeggiava sullo schermo davanti a un impossibile intreccio delle loro gambe e braccia, ma si addormentarono senza fatica, più in pace che mai per il solo fatto di essere insieme.

#

Oikawa sapeva quanto Kenma si stesse sbagliando.  
  
Non lo aveva fatto di proposito, ciò nonostante.  
  
Girò attorno al suo sgabello, ridendo al commento maligno del barista sulla tolleranza di Oikawa in fatto di alcool, che nel frattempo fece scivolare verso di lui un altro Long Island. Oikawa arrestò il suo bicchiere, accogliendo spensieratamente la cannuccia nella sua bocca.  
  
 Iwaizumi non si faceva vivo al bar da due settimane. Oikawa non ne fu sorpreso, e la cosa non lo _mortificò_ neppure, sebbene, in tutta onestà, neanche lui si fosse mai disturbato a portare a casa qualcuno nel corso di quelle due settimane. Nessuno suscitava il suo interesse, e questo era quanto.  
  
Quella sera avrebbe potuto rivelarsi diversa dalle altre, però. Quella sera forse sarebbe stato in grado di superare l’insicurezza che albergava nelle profondità della sua mente da quando la sua testa era stata pestata da Iwa-chan con quella la famosa porta.  
  
Oikawa udì qualcuno entrare. Contemplò l’idea di lanciare una breve occhiata, ma la scartò e distolse lo sguardo, rivolgendolo altrove.  
il nuovo arrivato era Kageyama, il naso arrossato e le mani affondate dentro le tasche del suo cappotto. Oikawa sentì il cuore fermarsi, e la lingua fallire nel tentativo di riacchiappare la sua cannuccia quando abbassò lo sguardo nell’angolo bar.  
Non riuscì però a reggere quella farsa per molto: Tobio si sistemò di fianco a lui, sedendosi di peso sullo scanno. Oikawa riuscì per un momento a fiutare l’odore dell’inverno dissolversi dal suo cappotto.  
  
Percepì lo sguardo di Tobio su di lui. _Sapeva_ che lo stava guardando, con quell’espressione imbronciata che era tutto, tranne che severa. Oikawa espirò e poi inspirò profondamente, ostentando uno dei suoi sorrisi più convincenti.  
  
“Tobio-chan!” esclamò Oikawa, sollevando lo sguardo per incrociare gli occhi blu di Kageyama. “Da quanto tempo!” Oikawa ignorò il modo in cui il suo cuore cominciò a martellare nel petto.  
  
Come previsto, Tobio lo stava già osservando con sguardo fisso e penetrante mentre annuiva, “Già.”  
  
“Come va con il nuovo lavoro?” chiese Oikawa, accertandosi che Kageyama cogliesse il lampante risentimento della sua voce. Almeno intraprendere una conversazione con Tobio era semplice.  
  
Tobio torse le labbra, indietreggiando un po’, “Bene.”  Poi sbatté le palpebre, quasi fosse stupito, “Mi dispiace.”  
  
“Ti dispiace?” fece eco Oikawa, “Ti dispiace per cosa? Per aver abbandonato la tua azienda e il tuo mentore?” Un grosso ghigno fece irruzione sul volto di Oikawa. Troppo largo, troppo smagliante.  
  
“Sì,” rispose Tobio, con voce quasi strozzata.  
  
Oikawa rimase sorpreso, inclinandosi all’indietro.  
  
Tobio sbatté gli occhi troppe volte e troppo rapidamente, ripotando infine lo sguardo su Oikawa, “A te come va il lavoro?”  
  
Oikawa reclinò la testa verso un lato, “Bene, come sempre,” poi gli rivolse un sorriso genuino, “è bello non dover condividere la luce dei riflettori con qualcuno.”  
  
Tobio annuì, ordinando un drink mentre sogghignava, “Già, e poi sostieni che ti manco.”  
  
L’espressione sul volto di Oikawa cominciò ad ammorbidirsi, e quando Tobio riportò lo sguardo su di lui, quasi sobbalzò.  
  
“Ci sono cose che mi mancano,” dichiarò Oikawa sottovoce. Poi interruppe il contatto visivo, restituendo alla sua voce la solita nota vispa, “ma altre che vanno assolutamente bene così come sono, anche senza di te.”  
  
Salvo un abbaglio da parte sua, ad Oikawa era parso di vedere Tobio ridere sommessamente. Interessante.  
  
Tobio si portò il drink alle labbra, bevendone un piccolo sorso. Il suo ginocchio sfiorò quello di Oikawa, ma non disse nulla, limitandosi a fissare il suo bicchiere.  
  
“Come sta il tuo partner?” chiese Oikawa, scegliendo accuratamente le proprie parole.  
  
Kageyama si voltò completamente per osservare meglio Oikawa, con occhi lievemente sorpresi, “Intendi al lavoro?”  
  
“Sì…” Oikawa  affilò lo sguardo, “ Hai… Ne hai altri?”  
  
Kageyama distolse il contatto visivo, scuotendo la testa, “No,” rispose con voce sottile. “È sempre lo stesso.” Si riportò di nuovo la bevanda alle labbra. Dopo aver sistemato il bicchiere di nuovo sul bancone, continuò: “Ed è bravo. Bravo nel suo lavoro, intendo.”  
  
Oikawa era certo che ci fosse dell’altro in quella risposta evasiva, ma non era sicuro di voler  insistere ulteriormente sulla questione. Avrebbe lasciato perdere, per il momento. “Beh, sono lieto di sapere che le cose fra te e Chibi-chan stiano andando alla grande,” disse Oikawa, ignorando la tensione nelle spalle di Tobio.  
  
“Che mi dici di te?” Tobio si appoggiò contro la schiena, facendo scivolare lo sguardo verso Oikawa. La sua voce si abbassò ed Oikawa non poté far a meno di chinarsi un po’. “Qualche nuovo…partner?  
  
Era un Tobio-chan gentile, quello?  
  
Le labbra di Oikawa si piegarono in un ghigno lascivo. “No,” rispose scrollando la testa, scacciando via quei pensieri che osarono interrompere il suo momento di pace, “nulla del genere.” Oikawa si voltò verso Tobio, sfiorandogli le gambe per poi mantenere la posizione.  
  
“Interessante,”  disse Tobio, più che altro  rivolto a se stesso.  
  
Oikawa lasciò che la sua testa si inclinasse, l’espressione ancora ghignante, “Davvero?”  
  
Kageyama stava studiando le dita di Oikawa mentre trafficavano con la cannuccia, come fossero la cosa più affascinante al mondo.  
  
Ah. Oikawa ricordò-  
  
Si portò il pollice alle labbra, le lambì delicatamente e ne succhiò la punta, lasciando che una goccia d’alcool colasse sul suo dito.  
Tobio osservò la scena con gote arrossate, come se Oikawa avesse fatto qualcosa di indecente.  
  
Oikawa appoggiò il volto in una mano, sorridendo.  
  
Tobio sbatté le palpebre, risvegliandosi dalle sue fantasie. Si schiarì la gola, imbarazzato. Nonostante la voce roca, riuscì ad instaurare un contatto visivo appropriato mentre parlava, “Speravo di incontrarti. Qui.” La mano di Kageyama stava inconsciamente afferrando il suo bicchiere con un po’ troppa forza.  
  
“Mmh?”  mormorò Oikawa inclinando la testa. “Perché? Hai il mio numero.”  
  
“Ah,” Tobio tossì, rompendo il contatto visivo, “ciò sarebbe stato…”  
  
Oikawa ghignò austero. “Tobio-chan,” sibilò, riducendo gli occhi a due fessure e proseguendo in maniera provocatoria, piegandosi in avanti con aria indagatrice. “se non ti conoscessi meglio, mi verrebbe da pensare che tu stia cercando di portarmi a letto con te,”  
  
Kageyama lo guardò; l’intensità nei suoi occhi blu era un ricordo ancora permanente vivido.  Si sporse sempre di più, fino a quando la mancanza di spazio fra loro non si fece insopportabile, “E se così fosse?”  
  
Il cuore di Oikawa aumentò il ritmo. I suoi occhi indugiarono sulle labbra di Kageyama. Quanti ricordi.  
  
Oikawa sospirò, ed un brivido di desiderio attraversò le sue dita. “Forse è passato _troppo_ tempo,” disse , sogghignando.  
  
Kageyama fece lo stesso, ed Oikawa si accorse di quanto fosse disperatamente nervoso.  
  
“Da me?” chiese Tobio alzandosi.  
  
Oikawa fremette, pieno di aspettative, apprensione, ansia ed un milione di altre cose che non ebbe il tempo di considerare mentre camminava spalla contro spalla con Tobio verso la porta. Sarebbe stata un’esperienza diversa e familiare allo stesso tempo , e forse era proprio ciò di cui aveva bisogno.  
  
Proprio nel momento in cui si apprestavano a mettere piede verso l’esterno, la porta si aprì. Gli occhi di Oikawa si spalancarono, e il suo cuore si arrestò nel petto. Dovette imporre ai suoi piedi a proseguire, perché anch’essi rischiarono di fermarsi a loro volta.  
  
 _Perché sei qui, perché ora, perché fra tutti i momenti—_  
  
Iwaizumi camminò oltre, gli occhi  fissi sul pavimento. Non si scomodò neppure a voltarsi verso Oikawa, il quale fissava il suo profilo con un’espressione  al limite dell’orrore.  
  
Oikawa sentì il suo equilibrio andare in frantumi. Avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa, ma anche se ci fosse riuscito, non avrebbe mai saputo cosa. Ma Kageyama lo stava guidando, conducendolo per mano, mentre Iwaizumi lo avevano lasciato ormai alle spalle, solo una schiena vigorosa nella luce fioca del bar. Oikawa allontanò lo sguardo, strizzando gli occhi per contrastare il dolore nel suo petto. Non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in colpa, o non gli sarebbe dovuto importare, in ogni caso; non avrebbe dovuto pensarci affatto.

###

Iwaizumi si fermò di fianco al solito tavolo.  
Le sue dita si strinsero in un pugno lungo i suoi fianchi e la sua bocca cominciò a serrarsi. Di colpo si sentì fastidiosamente accaldato. _Ribolliva_.  
  
Aveva voglia di schiaffeggiarsi, di prendersi a pugni sul naso, perché che cazzo di reazione stava avendo? Scrollò la testa, sovrappensiero. Doveva andare così. Era il genere di cose che erano destinate ad accadere.  
  
Eppure.  
  
Iwaizumi esaminò la sua postazione. Non poteva sedersi. Non riusciva a indurre il suo corpo a bramare del whiskey.  
  
“ _Figlio di puttana_ ,” imprecò sottovoce, rivolgendosi a se stesso.  
  
Tastò il telefono all’interno delle tasche, fece scorrere un pollice lungo i margini. Avrebbe potuto chiamare qualcuno, Daichi, Suga, _chiunque._  
Ma non era esattamente ciò che avrebbe voluto in quell’istante. Tuttavia, per quanto desiderasse restare in completa solitudine,  Iwaizumi percepiva una moltitudine di occhi indiscreti su di sé e realizzò quanto potesse essere equivoca la situazione se avesse deciso in quell’istante di andarsene.  
  
Ordinò infine un whiskey, abbandonandosi a peso morto sul tavolo. Rimase seduto per venti minuti, fumando in serie una quantità allarmante di sigarette. Fumò fino a quando non riuscì a percepire nulla all’interno della sua bocca, fatta eccezione per il sapore acre della menta secca, fino a quando le sue dita non cominciarono a gelare, tremando per la mancanza di circolazione.  
  
Si alzò, senza degnare di uno sguardo il bicchiere inviolato adagiato nel bel mezzo del tavolo.  
  
Iwaizumi affondò le mani nelle tasche del suo cappotto, senza mai preoccuparsi di estrarle. Si fiondò verso la porta, opponendo resistenza al gelo e lieto di essere finalmente libero. Voleva soltanto andarsene a casa. Da solo.

###

Il viaggio in taxi e in ascensore fu in gran parte avvolto in silenzio. Tobio era il solito papero impacciato, ma in fin dei conti andava bene anche così.  
  
Oikawa si tolse le scarpe una volta all’interno, e si guardò intorno. “Non è cambiato granché,” commentò mettendo piede in soggiorno.  
  
“Sì, beh,” disse Tobio, gettando un’occhiata di striscio senza nulla di meglio da offrire. Si posizionò di fronte ad Oikawa, ed ancor prima che quest’ultimo potesse dar vita ad una conversazione, Tobio afferrò una delle sue mani. Oikawa abbandonò le parole rimaste in sospeso sulla punta della lingua, osservando Tobio mentre accompagnava le sue dita sulle labbra.  
  
Spinse le punte dell’indice e del medio all’interno della sua bocca, avvolgendoli gentilmente con la lingua. Oikawa si fece sfuggire un sospiro, chiudendo gli occhi.   
Tobio era stato da sempre ammaliato dalle mani di Oikawa ed aveva sempre elargito una gran devozione nei loro confronti, quasi fossero da venerare.  
  
La sua lingua roteò attorno alle dita di Oikawa, e Oikawa si ritrovò ad inarcare leggermente i fianchi e ad emettere dei sospiri. Girò il polso, facendo passare i polpastrelli contro il palato di Tobio; questi mugolò in apprezzamento, e sfiorò i contorni delle dita dell’altra mano di Oikawa con il pollice, accompagnando al lavoro già iniziato dalla sua lingua.  Le accolse sempre più in profondità  in bocca, senza mai tirarsi indietro, rammentando ad Oikawa in che misura gli fosse concesso di  addentrarvisi. Il cuore di Oikawa perse un colpo al pensiero, dopodiché sentì una calda carezza scivolare via dalle sue dita nel momento in cui Tobio le estrasse dalla sua bocca. Oikawa aprì gli occhi, il volto di una tonalità più rosea rispetto al passato.  
  
Tobio lo guardò, paonazzo, e poi lo baciò.  
  
Sebbene fosse stato lui ad iniziare, Tobio dimostrava di essere ancora un baciatore esitante. Oikawa guidò le sue labbra, aprendole con la lingua ed addentrandosi nella sua bocca, apprezzando il respiro ansante del naso di Tobio. Avanzarono lentamente l’uno verso l’altro, ed Oikawa permise ad una mano di adagiarsi sul retro del collo di Tobio, e l’altra sulla sua spalla.  
  
Le mani di Tobio trafficarono senza meta, incerte. Optarono infine per un avambraccio ed una spalla, come se temesse che il suo tocco si rivelasse troppo temerario.  
  
 _Irritante_ , pensò Oikawa. Un tempo l’aveva trovata una cosa tenera, ma ora era solo irritante.  
  
Un impeto di dominanza divampò nelle vene di Oikawa, come spesso accadeva in presenza di Tobio: strattonò i suoi capelli all’indietro, affondando un morso contro la sua spalla.  
  
Tobio rilasciò un languido gemito, facendo sobbalzare il bacino contro Oikawa.  
  
Oikawa sorrise contro la pelle di Tobio, che cominciò a lambire il suo orecchio, tracciando poi con la lingua la trama dei muscoli del collo di Oikawa. Aprì i primi bottoni della sua camicia, disseminando di baci le sue clavicole.  
  
Oikawa mugolò, permettendo ad una delle sue mani di scendere dalla spalla di Tobio ad uno dei suoi fianchi.  
  
Tobio si fece di nuovo strada verso l’alto, spostando nuovamente i baci sul suo collo, succhiando gentilmente di tanto in tanto la carne. Oikawa voleva davvero che Tobio lo mordesse, ma non lo fece, voleva che le sue mani lo stringessero con forza contro il suo corpo, ma non lo fecero.  
  
Poi Tobio ritornò alla sua bocca, e questa volta i suoi baci non furono affatto timidi. La sua lingua era rovente, e Oikawa si ritrovò a sbottonare la camicia di Tobio senza pensarci troppo su. Tobio si abbandonò ad Oikawa, quel tanto da permettere ai loro membri di entrare in contatto.  
  
Oikawa sospirò, facendo pressione contro l’attrito. Inalava il profumo di Tobio, facendo roteare i fianchi contro di lui mentre lo baciava. Ma, ah, profumava nel modo sbagliato. Oikawa voleva che la sua colonia emanasse delle note più muschiate, un po’ più indistinte, e magari con un piccolo accenno di fumo di sigaretta—  
  
Oikawa sentì il suo membro scattare al pensiero di quell’odore. Al pensiero di quel profumo che indugiava ancora nel suo corridoio, imprigionato in quel dannato cappotto.  
  
Oikawa mosse una mano attraverso i capelli di Tobio, ritrovandosi a pensare quanto sarebbero stati meglio se fossero stati più corti e spessi—  
  
La mente di Oikawa cominciò a mulinare, mandando immagini inadatte al momento, con quella persona.  
  
Tobio emise un lamento perché apparentemente Oikawa aveva cominciato a conficcare le dita nei suoi fianchi e, già, quella voce lo aveva riportato al presente. Di colpo, il volto di Oikawa si fece veramente rosso, e la sua mente cominciò a traboccare di ricordi in cui non era incluso Tobio, ma che lo resero impaziente nella disperata ricerca di uno sfogo.  
  
La mano di Oikawa  si sollevò dal collo di Kageyama, e cominciò a delinearsi all’interno della sua mente l’idea di aprire i bottoni di quei pantaloni e di scaraventare Tobio sul divano, ma…  
  
La mano di Oikawa si fermò. Esitò.  
  
Tobio raggiunse il girovita di Oikawa, le dita già pronte ad aprire il tessuto dei pantaloni. Esitò.  
  
Entrambi stavano esitando.  
  
Si fermarono. Oikawa ansimava pesantemente, ed era duro come una roccia per la smania. Lo stesso valeva per Kageyama, le cui dimensioni rendevano la cosa abbastanza ovvia contro i fianchi di Oikawa, ma, per qualche ragione, entrambi erano rimasti lì, immobili.  
  
Oikawa  chiuse gli occhi, “Sei innamorato di Chibi-chan, vero?”  
  
Il volto di Kageyama si colorò di un rosso vivido. Il suo sguardo tentennò, “Perché tiri fuori questo argomento in un momento del genere?”  
  
“Beh, è proprio questo il problema, non è così?” chiese impassibile Oikawa.  
  
Kageyama rilasciò la presa sul bacino di Oikawa, facendo un piccolo cenno di assenso con la testa.  
  
“Allora perché voi due non siete…  
”  
“Non credo che sia…” le sue parole si affievolirono, e il rossore cominciò a diffondersi lungo il suo collo.  
  
“Non sai se è _gay_?” chiese Oikawa, incapace di trattenere una nota di incredulità sia nella sua espressione che nella sua voce.  
  
“È UN GROSSO PROBLEMA,” urlò Tobio imbarazzato, mettendosi sulla difensiva.  
  
“Chiediglielo semplicemente, invitalo ad un appuntamento, digli che sei gay, o  _mettigli la lingua in bocca per amor del cielo.”_  
  
Tobio aveva gli occhi puntati sul pavimento, “Non ho la tua stessa sicurezza, Oikawa.”  
  
Oikawa sbatté le palpebre, di colpo sgomento.  Distolse lo sguardo dal volto di Tobio, rispondendo con tono mellifluo: “Sono sicuro di me stesso solo in parte. Per il resto, fingo.”  
  
Kageyama riportò lo sguardo di nuovo su Oikawa, con occhi spalancati come se quella dichiarazione gli avesse appena cambiato la vita.  
  
“Senti,” disse Oikawa, ritirando le mani ed allontanandosi da lui di un passo, “Noi due non siamo… presi abbastanza. Non dovrebbe essere così.” Cominciò ad abbottonarsi la camicia.  
  
“Avevo l’impressione che anche tu avessi qualcosa ma…” Tobio guardò scrupolosamente le dita di Oikawa mentre queste si muovevano intorno ai bottoni, “cos’è che ti turba?”  
  
Oikawa si lasciò sfuggire una risata amara, “Non lo so, Tobio-chan.”  
  
“È per caso Iwaizumi-san?” chiese Kageyama tutto d’un fiato. Gli occhi di Oikawa guizzarono verso di lui, sbigottito.  
  
“Cos- “  
  
“Al bar,” lo interruppe Tobio, “Sembravi…sembravi così…”  
  
“Oggi, Tobio-chan?”  
  
“Sembravi felice!” sbottò Tobio, irritato dalla sua provocazione, “Sembravi davvero felice, quando parlavi con lui.”  
  
“È un tipo divertente,” rispose in maniera elusiva, andando alla porta per mettersi le scarpe. Cambiò argomento, così da non doversi occupare della stretta che gli opprimeva il petto, “Vai a recuperare il tuo nanerottolo. Sono certo che ti dirà di sì.”  
  
“Oikawa,” Kageyama lo chiamò nel momento che in cui la sua mano raggiunse il pomello della porta. “…Mi dispiace.” Tobio sembrava, quasi fosse afflitto dall’idea di aver deluso Oikawa in qualche modo.  
  
“E di cosa?” disse Oikawa, facendo istintivamente comparire sulle labbra un sorriso.  
  
“E grazie,” aggiunse Kageyama prima ancora che Oikawa potesse voltarsi verso la porta.  
  
Oikawa sentì il volto avvampare per la sincerità racchiusa nella voce di Tobio. Fece schioccare la lingua, incapace di trovare le parole adatte per quella situazione. “Figurati,” fu l’unica cosa che fu in grado di dire. Aprì e richiuse la porta dietro di sé, non potendo far a meno di pensare quanto quella fosse stata la cosa più strana ad essergli capitata in tutta la sua esistenza.  
  
  
Il tragitto in taxi fu _tremendo_. Oikawa aveva fatto la decisione giusta. La decisione di un superbo adulto virtuoso, o forse di un supereroe.  
  
“Mi sono rifiutato di fare sesso con un uomo assolutamente perfetto,” meditò, sbalordito dalla padronanza che aveva di se stesso.  
  
“Cosa?” domandò il taxista burberamente.  
  
“Nulla!” cinguettò Oikawa, ridendo fra sé e sé. Spostò la frangia dagli occhi e si mise ad osservare fuori dal finestrino. Eppure…  
  
Era così _eccitato_.  
  
Cominciò a contorcersi sul suo sedile. Il suo corpo era ancora sensibile, implorava ancora attenzioni. La sua mente si lasciava trasportare troppo facilmente, rievocandogli ricordi sensuali di mani forti e di denti contro il suo collo e, _mmmh_ , il modo in cui la sua lingua avrebbe—  
  
“Siamo arrivati,” il tassista si fermò ed Oikawa si risvegliò dalle sue disillusioni, pagando la sua quota e balzando dal taxi quasi fosse appena uscito di prigione.  
  
Oikawa camminò rapidamente verso l’ascensore, esprimendo tacitamente la propria gratitudine all’assenza di persone perché, _oops_ , era visibilmente in tiro al di sotto dei suoi pantaloni.  
  
Oikawa spalancò la porta e poi la richiuse, compiendo grosse falcate in direzione del bagno. Inspirò e il suo cuore sobbalzò, obbligando i suoi piedi a rimanere saldi sotto di lui.  
  
Spostò gli occhi da un punto all’altro, facendoli atterrare sul cappotto di Iwaizumi, appeso silenziosamente all’appendiabiti.  Oikawa avanzò verso di esso, esaminandolo con un certo riguardo. Inalò e sentì il cuore tremare nel petto quando l’odore di colonia e la traccia più fievole di nicotina colpì il suo naso. Oikawa si avvicinò sempre di più, accogliendo gentilmente il tessuto fra le mani e portandoselo al volto.  
  
Quella era una pessima idea.  
  
Inspirò contro la stoffa e sentì il sangue ardere, rievocando tutte le sensazioni legate a quell’odore: c’erano tracce di dita sulla pelle e denti che scorrevano contro la pelle sensibile, piccoli sospiri aspri, carezze di lingua.  
  
Oikawa sentì la mano libera aleggiare verso il basso, le dita giocherellare all’apice del bacino.  
  
Pessima. Idea.  
  
Oikawa poté quasi assaporare quell’odore all’interno della sua bocca, che solleticava il retro della sua gola e strisciava contro la sua lingua.  
  
Al diavolo le pessime decisioni, dopotutto quella notte aveva rifiutato di fare sesso.  
Fece scivolare una mano dentro i pantaloni, accogliendo il suo membro con un sussulto. Tirò giù il cappotto, premendo la fronte contro muro mentre annusava quell’odore, sfregando il suo membro.  
  
La sua mano scivolò sopra gli umori, agevolando il passaggio lungo la sua erezione e facendolo trasalire. La sua mente era occupata totalmente da Iwa-chan, dai suoi occhi duri come la pietra, dalla sua voce roca e le braccia aitanti. Oikawa non avrebbe dovuto pensare a lui, e sapeva che quello sarebbe stato uno sforzo inutile, ma non riusciva a _fermarsi_ , e non poté fare a meno di pensare al modo in cui le mani di Iwa-chan sembrassero abituate ad  appoggiarsi ai suoi fianchi, e a come lo aveva guardato quando gli aveva detto quanto fosse meraviglioso…  
  
Oikawa guaì a tale rievocazione, rischiando di gemere una seconda volta quando ricordò quanto fossero stati incollati disperatamente l’uno all’altro, schiacciati pelle contro pelle.  
  
“Ah Cristo,” sospirò, pensando ad Iwa-chan mentre scivolava dentro di lui, colmandolo con quel suo massiccio calore rovente.  
  
Oikawa si sentì di colpo così vuoto. Voleva riempire quell’assenza. Voleva che l’espressione massima del dolore sfociasse nell’urgenza di un piacere incandescente, lasciarsi pervadere da una pressione pungente, che premesse i punti giusti e le giuste angolazioni all’interno del suo corpo.  
  
Oikawa sfregò sempre più forte, con una violenza feroce, quasi dolorosa; tuttavia non sufficiente. Le sue ginocchia scivolarono contro il muro, trovando il pavimento ad accoglierlo.  
  
Annaspò pesantemente contro il tessuto, il respiro graffiante all’interno della sua gola. Lasciò cadere il capotto al suolo, sentendosi di colpo pervaso da una risolutezza e disperazione carnali. Si sbottonò i pantaloni, lasciando che si raccogliessero intorno alle sue ginocchia. Poi si piegò, volto affondato nel cappotto e sedere all’aria, dicendo addio ad ogni  inibizione e  imbarazzo residuo.  
  
Accolse l’indice e il dito medio all’interno della sua bocca, rivestendole con un sottile strato di saliva, prima di spostare la mano dietro di sé. Avvolse l’altra mano intorno al membro, inspirando l’effluvio di Iwaizumi nel tentativo di rilassarsi.  
  
Fece pressione contro il suo orifizio, carezzandolo gentilmente con le dita. Pensò alla lingua di Iwa-chan, il modo in cui provocava delicatamente la sua entrata prima di spingersi dentro di essa.  
  
Oikawa gemette contro il cappotto al flashback del volto di Iwa-chan impudicamente affondato contro di lui che lo dilatava con la sua lingua fervida e tentatrice.  
  
Oikawa spinse le dita dentro di sé. Queste scivolarono quasi fosse state invitate, tuttavia guaì a quella sensazione, addentando il tessuto e facendo una pausa prima di avventurarsi ulteriormente.  
  
Fece finta di cavalcare Iwa-chan, di affondare contro il suo membro, mentre Iwa-chan non faceva nulla, se non guardarlo, perché Oikawa voleva occuparsi di lui, voleva ammirare il suo volto tendersi per il piacere senza dover sostenere il peso delle responsabilità.  
Poi fu in grado di slittare sempre più in profondità, e al diavolo tutto il resto, e si lasciò penetrare tutto in una volta, senza fermarsi, fino a quando non raggiunse le nocche delle mani. C’era una barriera da qualche parte, una barriera che una volta valicata permetteva al dolore di sciogliersi in una pressione deliziosa, e lui la trovò.  
  
Oikawa gemette, e poi cominciò ad estrarre e reintrodurre le dita dentro il suo corpo, sfregando il suo membro. Immaginò la voce gutturale di Iwa-chan mentre gli diceva: “Arriccia le dita”, e lo fece. I suoi fianchi si inarcarono, calcando con maggior forza. Oikawa cresceva con veemenza, la voce che sfuggiva al controllo della sua gola più volte di quanto avrebbe voluto ammettere.  
Più tempo impiegava e più i suoi pensieri diventavano frammentati. Iwa-chan che  fletteva le dita contro la sua prostata. Iwa-chan che affondava i denti nel collo di Oikawa. Iwa-chan che accoglieva il membro di Oikawa dentro alla sua bocca, Iwa-chan che succhiava contro il suo orifizio prima di fotterlo senza alcun riguardo.  
  
Iwa-chan.  
  
Iwa-chan.  
  
“ _Iwa-chan_ ,” Oikawa gemette contro il pavimento e dei brividi cominciarono ad agitare le sue gambe. Voleva sentire la sua voce. Voleva sentire le sue mani guidare i suoi fianchi.  Voleva sentire quella forza, quell’esigenza mostruosa che aveva percepito mentre veniva schiacciato contro quel bancone nei bagni del ristorante.  Voleva sentire il suo corpo disfarsi intorno al membro di Iwaizumi.  
  
“Ah,” Oikawa serrò la mano intorno al suo membro ed il panico precipitò burrascosamente lungo la sua spina dorsale.  
  
Pensò al modo in cui si erano baciati, quasi si abbeverassero l’uno dall’altro. Pensò al modo in cui Iwa-chan faceva scorrere le mani attraverso i suoi capelli. Mmh. Come il nome di Oikawa ruzzolasse inconsapevolmente -dalle sue labbra. _Oikawa_.  
  
Pensò al modo in cui Iwa-chan cercasse sempre di occultare il suo volto mentre veniva. Pensò ad Iwaizumi mentre veniva dentro di lui.  
  
E infine Oikawa gemette, i fianchi che si muovevano convulsamente mentre eiaculava sulla sua mano e sul pavimento.  
  
Affondò il viso nel cappotto di Iwa-chan, in attesa che il suo orgasmo giungesse al termine. Solo in seguito fu in grado di ritirare le sue dita, lasciando che i fianchi scivolassero sul pavimento.  
  
Respirò pesantemente per un attimo, rifiutandosi di rimuginare riguardo ciò che aveva appena fatto, ma sentì una sorta di tristezza arrampicarsi lungo la sua gola, e rise a quell’amara realizzazione.  Serrò gli occhi, stringendo le mani in un pugno attorno al cappotto di Iwa-chan.  
  
Avrebbe dovuto saperlo. In tutta onestà, avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Non importava quanto Oikawa si reputasse orgoglioso di essere a conoscenza di coloro che stavano attorno a lui, di come riusciva ad avvertire i loro bisogni, si era sempre messo le mani davanti agli occhi.  Non importava quanto Oikawa fosse attento, Kenma era sempre stato il Re dell’Osservazione.  
  
E Kenma aveva ragione.  
  
Oikawa era assolutamente, definitivamente, innamorato.

 


End file.
